Tomeru No Apocalipsis
by EsperanzaKapranos
Summary: Dos Chicas totalmente opuestas son elegidas para proteger algo. Se aventuran a un viaje a Japón donde consiguen amor, muerte, destrucción y muchas sorpresas. -Self Insert: Autoras dentro de la historia-
1. El Comienzo De Todo

**Tomeru No Apocalipsis  
CAPÌTULO UNO: El Comienzo de todo**

.  
.  
Autoras: Chocula-Sempai, Denisse-Chan  
Sección: Animé. "Yuyu Hakusho"  
Género: Romance. Humor. Batalla. Acción  
N/AS (Nota de la Autoras): Ninguno de los personajes del animé Yuyu Hakusho nos pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no salen en el animé y manga son de nuestra autoría.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Un día soleado, en la hermosa ciudad de Monterrey en Nuevo León, México… un director en su Instituto hacía un anuncio a sus alumnos con mucha emoción… Hace tres días les habían avisado a los alumnos de una enorme sorpresa, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que sería.

--- Muy bien jóvenes les tenemos una noticia… –Dijo un hombre sonriente, hablando por parte de su Instituto.

Era de tez blanca algo gordo, bajo y calvo (N/A: Toda una belleza xD)

--- Este año es particularmente especial... Habrá una pequeña selección entre todos los becados, quienes tendrán la oportunidad de ir a Japón por ¡¡5 años!! –Se empiezan a oír murmullos-- A estudiar su carrera allá. Nosotros, junto con el "Universidad Arayashiki"; --quien nos propuso hacer un Intercambio de Estudiantes-- les darán Alojo... –Murmullos más fuertes, sospechando a que se debía continuó-- GRATUTITO señores ¬¬, no somos Instituciones de mala 'Calaña'

--- Director Ortega… ¿Cómo haremos para ser seleccionados? –Dice un joven con cara de dormido y en tono aburrido.

--- Pues, para ello haremos un debate entre todos ustedes . Luego escogerán un papel de este recipiente –muestra un recipiente parecido a una pecera-- y de allí, al azar serán escogidos los 2 estudiantes que irán a Japón.

Algunos estudiantes estaban sorprendidos, otros con caras frías ocultando toda emoción… y otros no más, ni interesados en ir a Japón. El director duró horas haciendo el debate con los alumnos y algunos profesores, al final de los 40 becados sólo 6 llegaron a la final… luego hicieron la selección e instantes después el viejo, anunció el resultado.

--- Muy bien… ya tenemos los resultados… --Dijo el director con emoción contenida--

Las 2 personas que irán a Japón son… --Comenzó a abrir el paquete. Algunos chicos rogaban por haber ganado.

--- Denisse Pérez e Irina Peña. ¡Felicidades! –Todos los presentes aplaudieron y unos cuantos estudiantes lloraron... de la emoción y de haber perdido.

Las 2 chicas se pararon de golpe, asustando a los que estaban a su al rededor y sus ojos tan abiertos con los ojos como platos.

--- OO ¡¿Qué?! –Dijo una con voz levemente quebrada, sin creerlo.

--- Lo que han oído señoritas. –Dijo con orgullo el director, mientras inflaba su pecho lleno de orgullo.

--- ¡¡¡GRACIAS DIOS!!! T.T (N/A: llanto) –Gritó con fuerza la otra chica.

--- Jeje, esto es una recompensa por sus estudios… por dedicarse a hacer lo que todo estudiante debe hacer --De pronto el viejo cambia su mirada-- No como otros ¬¬ --Mira mal a unos estudiantes que estaban de chismosos en el Auditorio.

Luego de unas horas en el auditorio de la escuela, las ganadoras estaban hablando por teléfono con sus padres sobre su viaje para Japón. Sonó el timbre del almuerzo, y todos marcharon a comer. Allí, Denisse e Irina se sentaron juntas para conocerse un poco mejor; ya que iban a estar 5 años en otro país era mejor tener a alguien conocido para cualquier cosa… mejor prevenir que lamentar, además estudiarían juntas… ¿qué mas podían pedir?

--- Así que tú eres la otra seleccionada. –Dice haciendo sobresaltar un poco a Denisse, la cual cuando la miró pudo notar que esta chica no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

--- Ehm, sí... Hola, soy Denisse… --Dijo alegremente la chica, extendiendo una mano-- Espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos buenas amigas –Sonríe con seguridad y cálidamente.

Comienzan a hablar de trivialidades durante el almuerzo pero no con mucha confianza, luego cada una parte hacia sus clases correspondientes… Transcurre el día, bastante normal y tranquilo en Monterrey. Mientras unos ojos observaban atentamente el Instituto.

---Las encontré –Dice una voz, sus ojos brillaron de maldad al tiempo que reía frenéticamente.-- Nos están facilitando el trabajo pequeñas. --Sus cabellos bailaron al compás del viento, decidió irse y dio media vuelta caminando por la azotea del edifico, desapareciendo de pronto tal y como había llegado.

Pasaron 4 años, mientras las chicas terminaron su bachillerato, y como era acordado se preparaban para ir a Japón para estudiar su carrera allá, sin imaginarse lo que les preparaba Karma esta vez… (N/A: Karma significa Destino). Denisse e Irina, habían desarrollado una gran amistad en muy poco tiempo, a medida que recibían clases de japonés en su escuela. Estaban muy emocionadas y sus padres hicieron todos los trámites para su viaje. Una vez terminadas las clases tomaron un vuelo que las llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Horas después ya estaban en su destino y camino a la escuela en un taxi, con ayuda de un guía que se les había asignado.

Llegaron a la "Universidad Arayashiki" y de allí Denisse e Irina, habían estado recorriendo la Universidad, que era bastante grande y espaciosa. Tenía varias cafeterías, con su respectiva área de sillas y mesas. A su vez, alrededor había puestos con diversas 'tiendas' de los estudiantes con cosas como libros, artesanía, dibujos, y otras cosas más. Denisse se separó de Iri queriendo sentarse en el amplio patio que tenía la U.

A Denisse le llamó la atención un chico que estaba acostado sobre la grama del patio, bajo la sombra de un árbol. El chico tenía los cabellos rojizos como el fuego, una piel blanca y unos labios débilmente rosados que esbozaban una cautivadora sonrisa… sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía un cuerpo delgado bien formado. Era un chico divino; sin duda; se acercó con cautela como hipnotizada a él, mirándole solamente a él. Hubiera seguido con la mirada prendida a aquél chico todo el día, pero la voz de Irina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

--- ¡Denisse¿Qué haces? vamos, hay que comprar los libros y los útiles para las clases.-- la reprendió.

---... ¡Sí¡Ya voy!-- dijo Denisse luchando por mirar al chico un poco más, pero su mente le puso un cargo de conciencia y decidió ir con Irina finalmente.-- Perdón por hacerte esperar... n.n-- dijo alegremente al llegar a su lado

--- Bueno, no importa --Irina suavizó su semblante-- Vayamos antes de que las tiendas se llenen demás.

--- ¡Sí! -

Irina y Denisse se alejaron de aquél lugar, sin percatarse de que el hermoso chico abrió los ojos despertándose de su siesta y las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista.

--- Y dime¿te gustó la U?-- preguntó una sonriente Denisse a Irina-- ¡Es muuuy grande y además tiene un lindo lago! No es como nuestra escuela en México, los extranjeros sí que saben estudiar...

--- Parece ser que a ti sí te gustó éste instituto --Dijo Irina muy seria, como de costumbre-- Realmente a mí no me importan las instalaciones, con tal de tener un techo bajo el cual estudiar me conformo --Terminó diciendo aguando un poco el entusiasmo de Denisse. Ésta simplemente se encogió se hombros resignada, ya conocía a su amiga. El día en que la hiciera reír a carcajadas se caería el cielo.

--- ¡Ahí está la tienda! -- exclamó señalando un local muy atractivo a la vista, con libros expuestos en las vitrinas y un aire rústico.-- ¡Vamos rápido, Irina!-- jaló a su amiga haciendo que ésta corriera de mala gana.

--- Tranquila, los libros no se irán corriendo de aquí u.ú-- dijo algo molesta al mirar de reojo el nombre del local. La tienda de útiles "Yama No Mori" no parecía nada fuera del otro mundo.

Entraron provocando el campanilleo de la puerta al ser abierta. Aparentemente era una tienda de libros¿quién pensaría que además vendían útiles de todo tipo? De material de escuela hasta muñecos de felpa, útiles de repostería y toda la cosa.

--- Humm... interesante... --Dice Irina al observar detenidamente la tienda, sí que era extraña... Empezó a divagar en su mente a la vez que observaba la tienda. Denisse... esa mujer si que era un 'Ángel' Caído del Cielo, toda una bendición para ella. Sonrío un poco al pensar de esta manera... Mientras veía a Denisse de un lado para otro, definitivamente le gustaban los libros y las actividades manuales. Vaya que estaba llena de vida.

Entonces Irina divisó un libro que le llamó la atención, el título era "Los Onis", si mal no recordaba "Oni" era demonio en japonés. Le llamó la atención y sin darse cuenta lo tomó entre sus manos. Sentía un gran deseo por leerlo pero... ¿porqué¿Qué era lo que le atraía tanto a ese libro, por qué sentía una fuerza externa y superior que le incitaba a leerlo? Fue levemente empujada por alguien haciendo que el libro se le cállese.

--- ¡Disculpa! --Dijo un chico rubio y rápidamente se agachó para recoger el libro y entregárselo a Irina-- Fue mi culpa por no ver a donde iba.-- esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus ojos color miel como de gato.

Irina mira fríamente al chico, y cogió el libro con algo de rudeza.

--- Está bien, eso le sucede a cualquiera. --Siente algo extraño de este chico pero no sabe qué es, por lo cual deja algo más de distancia entre ellos, evitando otro 'accidente' provocado por aquel chico hacia ella. Denisse dejó de brincar por todos lados emocionada y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Irina. Rápidamente fue a donde ella, no sin antes saludar al extraño chico rubio cortésmente y después dirigirle toda su atención a su amiga.

--- ¿Te sucede algo, Irina?-- preguntó con algunos libros en manos.

--- Nada --Respondió secamente a Denisse. Le recordó la primera vez que conversaron por la forma en la que Irina tenía el semblante.

--- Conozco ésa expresión... y no es de que no te pase nada... me preocupas... --Dijo Denisse algo triste

--- ¡¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada, con un demonio!! --Gritó Irina molesta

---... --Denisse se quedó callada ante ésa reacción, a lo que respondió cabizbaja--... perdón...

Irina suspira pesadamente, y se acerca a Denisse rodeándola con sus brazos.-- Perdóname tú... estoy... algo alterada...

--- No te preocupes, yo entiendo que es mucha tensión el estar en un país diferente, yo también estoy nerviosa... nn --Sonríe alegremente

---- Pero no es por e...-- Irina es interrumpida

--- ¡¡Ya te dije que yo entiendo!! n.n mira, me compré muchas cosas --Dice Denisse enseñándole su bolsa de compras-- Los libros de la escuela y material para hacer un muñeco de felpa.

---... ¿Y para qué quieres hacer un muñeco de felpa?-- preguntó Irina intrigada

--- Pues... sólo me dieron ganas de hacer uno...-- dice Denisse algo pensativa, a decir verdad había comprado ése material inconscientemente-- ¡Pero bueno, le sacaré provecho!

Irina suspira cansadamente, a veces no lograba comprender a esa 'niña', pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era como su hermana... Pensó un momento en comentarle el por qué de su 'humor', pero decidió mejor no preocuparle. Nunca se sabía como podía reaccionar ante algo...

Siguieron comprando otros materiales, en la misma tienda a la vez que le echaban un ojo a ciertos artículos de interés. Irina compró el libro, que había mantenido escondido de Denisse, sobre "Los Oni". El libro tenía una cubierta roja de cuero, con las dos puntas sobre salientes en metal negro. Un pequeño círculo negro, que por dentro estaba dibujado unas llamas de color morado. Arriba de este, esta en mayúscula: LOS ONI.

Ya se veía caer el atardecer sobre la bella y concurrida ciudad de Tokio. Las dos chicas decidieron regresar a la U, ya que se decía que de noche los barrios de Japón eran muy peligrosos. Irina y Denisse caminaban a paso rápido. Las calles se veían cada vez más vacías, aquello le dio un poco de temor a Denisse que abrazó contra sí la bolsa de las compras y tendió a mirar a todos lados.

Irina estaba distraída recordando sobre todo lo que su familia le había enseñado sobre los demonios y las posesiones fantasmales. Había algo que no estaba bien en todo esto.

--- Irina... tengo miedo --Dijo Denisse con voz temblorosa

Irina es sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Denisse.-- Calma Denisse, estoy contigo. ¿Vale? Además mejor apurémonos que nos hemos alejado un poco de la Universidad... --Dice pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Denisse, y aumentando el paso.

--- ¡Alto ahí! --Se escuchó una voz grave y ronca de entre la oscuridad de un callejón. Se ve que diez pares de ojos brillan en la oscuridad, en la misma dirección de donde se escuchó aquella voz. En ese momento los faros de las calles se iluminan y se revelan los rostros de los hombres integrantes de la pandilla (no muy bellos que digamos)

--- -I-i-i... Iri-Chan... esto se ve mal... TT-TT --Susurra Denisse extremadamente nerviosa

Las luces de la calle, las llegan a cegar por un momento. Irina se muestra tranquila, aunque comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Respira profundamente pero no muy notoriamente. Acerca más a sí a Denisse, a la vez que analizaba con rapidez la situación.

--- Tranquila... tranquila... tranquila Denisse --Le susurra

--- Jejejeje¿pero qué tenemos aquí? son unas chiquillas con mucho dinero por lo que veo-- dice un miembro de la pandilla algo flacucho, feo y desgarbado.

--- ¿Qué quieren? --Pregunta Irina más alto de lo que esperaba, frunciendo el ceño.

--- Nada, nada... bueno, tal vez algo. Parecen unas chicas razonables, y es mejor que usen su intelecto y nos den todo su dinero si no quiere que les hagamos algo malo --Dice un regordete con moja de punk.

--- Y tal vez quieran ser nuestras novias. ¿Qué dices dulzura? --Dice el flacucho desgarbado al momento de sujetar a Denisse de la muñeca.

--- JÁ... por favor... ¿Creen que nosotras, chicas luchadoras y exitosas... vamos a ser novias de semejantes seres fracasados y sin destino? --Dice sonriente y con sorna, mientras se gana un codazo de Denisse, quién ya estaba más que desesperada.

--- ¡¡Iriiiiiii!! TT-TT --Grita Denisse siendo arrastrada por el flacucho punk

Los demás rieron a carcajadas.

Irina mira con odio al grupo, y corre detrás del flacucho... ya vería que sería meterse con una bruja y su ser más sagrado...

---Tome, señor --le dice el punk a su jefe y le lanza la bolsa de compras que le arrebató a Denisse.

El jefe de la banda era el más bien parecido de todos. Vestía un chaquetón de cuero y lentes oscuros. Tomó las cosas y empezó a revisarlas con empeño.

---- ¡¡Noooo¡¡Esas son mis cosas¡¡Devuélvemelas, por favor!! -- Denisse forcejea para liberarse de aquél hombre feo.

Irina alcanza al loco que 'secuestró' a Denisse, y le da una patada en media espalda, haciéndole caer del dolor y a su vez soltando a Denisse.

--- ¡Irina¡Qué fuerte eres! --Dice Denisse emocionada.

--- No tan rápido --El jefe de la pandilla se acerca y les apunta con una pistola, los demás miembros enojados por lo que le pasó a su colega, imitan a su jefe sacando pistolas, navajas y palos.

Irina pone a Denisse detrás de ella, a la vez que mira con odio, profundo odio a la pandilla. 10 contra 2, eran claras señales de desventaja, contando también las armas que estos tenían. Debían recuperar sus bolsas con sus materiales, algo de allí podría servir... Pero Irina no se podía arriesgar a dejar a Denisse sola, quién sabe con cuanto tiempo contaría y si le podían hacer algo...

--- Iri... ¿qué vamos a hacer? --Pregunta Denisse mirando con profundo temor el brillo de las armas

--- Estoy pensando... estoy pensando... --Le susurra. La situación estaba muy en contra de ellas. Sin notarlo despiden una energía de gran magnitud...

Un grupo de jóvenes que estaba en una discoteca, divirtiéndose sanamente sienten una fuerza muy extraña y poderosa, y notando el pedido de la energía, acuden al llamado de auxilio... ¿Quién sería tan poderoso y estaría en tan graves problemas como para pedir ayuda a través de la energía?

Las chicas comienzan a retroceder ante la aproximación de la banda, Irina piensa con desesperación que hacer pero estaban rodeadas totalmente... Nadie se metería en una pelea como en la que estaban ellas a punto de emprender...

--- Diez hombres armados contra dos señoritas no me parece muy justo-- Un joven aparece en escena

Irina y Denisse suben la mirada, y logran divisar cuatro figuras sobre un edificio... cómo rayos habían llegado allí no tenían ni la menor idea, pero tampoco les importaba en ese momento... no importa en verdad...

--- ¿Quién es ese idiota allá arriba? --Dice en voz alta, buscando de alterar a alguna de las cuatro figuras.

--- Ese es... el chico que vi, en la escuela --Dice al momento en que una gran sonrisa se divisó en su rostro, extrañamente sintió un gran alivio al verlo... su príncipe azul había llegado.

--- ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Irina

--- Eh... eh... no... Nada --Balbucea Denisse

--- Yo diría que estos tipos son más gallinas que hombres. Hay que enseñarles que con las mujeres no hay que meterse-- dice otro chico con cabello corto color zanahoria tronándose los puños.

--- A mí me da igual, me estuve aburriendo mucho esta noche, pero creo que estas basuras ni siquiera servirán de consuelo --Dice la silueta más pequeñas con voz fría.

--- Yo me quedo sin comentarios, realmente estos tipos no valen la pena --Dice el cuarto integrante, con un anillo de bodas en la mano derecha.

--- ¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! --Dice un punk apuntándoles con la pistola a los cuatro chicos.

El punk dispara. Los demás miembros de la pandilla lo siguen y las chicas se quedan boquiabiertas cuando ven la asombrosa agilidad con la que los cuatro chicos saltaron de la azotea y evadieron las balas.

El pelirrojo, le da un puñetazo a uno de la banda, mientras que a otro le da una patada. El chico bajo atacó a tres a la vez, mientras que el de cabellos naranjas peleaba con algo de dificultad con tres chicos más. El que tenía un anillo en su mano, luchaba con rapidez con dos chicos a la vez.

Irina sonríe, y ataca al líder del grupo, dándole una tremenda paliza.

--- Wow... --Denisse susurró impresionada.

Uno de los punk's de la pandilla se escapó de Kuwabara y vio su oportunidad para voltear un poco la situación. Denisse se encontraba mirando la pelea pero no se dio cuenta de que el punk se le apareció por detrás y le puso un cuchillo en su yugular.

--- ¡¡ ALTO HAÍ CABRONES!! Como sigan mato a esta mocosa --Amenazó y todos pararon de pelear, el líder de la banda sonrió con satisfacción al ver que miraban al punketo con odio...

Irina dio una última patada discretamente al líder, y camino con seguridad –que no sentía-- hacia el punketo... este dudó un poco pero presionó un poco más en la yugular de Denisse, a quién le comenzó a sangrar y se quejó con un gemido de dolor.

--- Cielo santo... soy una carga, una carga... T-T --Pensaba Denisse lamentándose de ella misma.

Irina no se acercó más pero se sentía impotente... ¡Lo sabía, por mil demonios¿Para qué le había dejado sola? Se sentía culpable... Sí... de haberle dejado sola, cuando bien sabía y su Intuición le gritaba que no le dejara... Pero se dejó llevar por la emoción y adrenalina de una pelea... La desesperación comenzaba a hacer acto en su cuerpo y mente... Los demás chicos, sus 'salvadores' por así decirlo, también pensaba en qué poder hacer... cualquier movimiento en falso y podrían perder la vida de la muchacha

Denisse sentía la sangre brotar de su cuello, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero si vida estaba en juego. ¿Qué hacer? se preguntó. Al diablo ser una niña buena pensó. Sin importarle ya mucho su cuello, le dio un tremendo pisotón al punk y éste la soltó importándole más su pobre pie.

Por impulso, Irina corre hacia Denisse abrazándola. A la vez que rápidamente daba una vuelta, el punketo había reaccionado más rápido de lo esperado; y los instintos de Irina le hicieron moverse con rapidez. Recibiendo ella, en la espalda, un corte que sólo le rasgo la camisa... a la mitad. El chico de baja estatura, se mueve con gran rapidez y le da varios golpes al punketo. Para ese momento, toda la banda se había ido corriendo como pudo... huyendo cobardemente...

--- Pero qué remedo de incompetentes, salieron huyendo como gallinas XD --Se burló el pelo 'zanahoria' (como le había bautizado Irina) cruzándose de brazos.

--- Humph... qué basuras --Dijo el chico bajito, con espada en mano.

--- Cierto... --Apoya la palabra del 'enano'.-- Denisse... ¿Estás Bien? Bueno... es una pregunta tonta, pero... ¿Qué tan bien y/o mal estás? --Dijo con un deje de preocupación.

--- Ah... estoy bien, creo... --Se toca la herida-- Sólo algo impresionada... No te preocupes ¡soy fuerte! - --Dijo Denisse con ánimos de nuevo.

Irina cierra los ojos bajando su cabeza mientras sonreía con sinceridad, ya que era muy característico de Denisse ser tan alegre incluso después de este tipo de situaciones tan desagradables... Irina recorre con la mirada, y de pronto corre hacia sus bolsas, y se devuelve caminando... Sin pensar en el susto que le había provocado a 'sus héroes' y a su 'ángel'.

--- Por cierto, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado con esos pandilleros. Estamos muy agradecidas. --Denisse se levanta con algo de dificultad-- Ustedes son geniales, acabaron con ellos muy rápido o.o

--- Demasiado rápido diría yo... -Murmura para sí, pero Denisse le oye; por lo cual esta la mira de reojo.

--- ¡No es problema¡Es nuestro deber proteger a las jovencitas en apuros!- exclamó Kuwabara, inflando su pecho de orgullo.

--- En todo caso, mi nombre es Denisse ¡mucho gusto! nn --Dice Denisse ya con su bolsa en la mano.--- Y ella es mi amiga Irina -Denisse presenta a Irina que los mira de mala gana.

--- Bien nosotros somos: Kuwabara; --El pelo de zanahoria, esboza una sonrisa alegre a la vez que levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.-- Yusuke; --Este suaviza su rostro y solo asiente ante su nombre-- Suichi --Este da un paso adelante, mirándolas atentamente-- y mi persona Hiei... --El solo se cruza de brazos.

Denisse mira a Suichi, y algo nerviosa se dispone a hablarle.

--- Su... Suichi... tú eres del Instituto Arayashiki ¿verdad? --Pregunta curiosa.

--- Si, soy yo... ¿Cómo sabes que soy de allí? O.o --Pregunta extrañado y ahora miraba curioso a Denisse.

--- Ah... bueno... eh... y-yo... o///o eh... ¡lo supuse¡Si/// --Respondió una Denisse muy sonrojada, no podía decirle que se le había quedado viendo dormido... ¿o sí?.

--- ¡¡Jajajaja!! --Se carcajea Irina-- Bueno... Jajaja... --Hacía lo posible por controlar su risa-- Jum, nosotras tenemos que irnos... --mira su reloj-- Demonios¡¡ya son las 12:00 PM!! Vámonos ya Denisse, tenemos que ir a la U... dios que bienvenida a Japón -o-U

--- ¡Ah¡Sí! O.O --Denisse corre un poco con Irina y luego se voltea a ver a los chicos-- Gracias de nuevo, no sé qué habría sido de nosotras sin su ayuda... ¡nos veremos pronto! - se despide con la mano y se va corriendo.

Irina es jalada por una 'loca' Denisse a la vez que de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a los chicos... Estos se les quedan mirando interrogante. ¿Cómo sabía aquella niña castaña, donde estudiaba Suichi, que acaso les estaban investigando la vida?

--- ¡¿Quiénes son esas locas?! --Pregunta Kuwabara con ojitos en forma de corazón.- La morena es toda una leona XD

---...Pero bueno¡que noche tan movida!- dijo finalmente Yusuke con las manos en la nuca y dirigiéndose a su hogar. Ignorando el comentario de Kuwabara.

--- ¡¡Que manera tan asquerosa de hablar Kuwabara!!! --Reclama indignado Hiei.

--- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa que ella no se haya fijado en ti! Digo, la entiendo, teniendo a un tipazo como yo enfrente una no se puede resistir -Dice Kuwabara con los humos en la cabeza.

--- ¡¡Baka!! –(N/AS: Idiota) Dice con algo de resentimiento, mientras se dirigía por el mismo camino que Yusuke.

--- Aaaah no te entiendo, enano --Dice una Kuwabara muy confundido.

--- Ni que necesitara que lo hicieras --Murmura y sigue su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

--- ¡¡AAAAAAAH¡¡TE DETESTO, DUENDEEEEE!! --Grita Kuwabara persiguiendo a Hiei.

--- ¡¿COMO QUE DUENDE, CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA PODRIDA?!.

--- Cielos, esto va pa' largo ¬¬ --Dice Yusuke que ya conocía a sus amigos demasiado.

--- ¡¡TU CALLATE!! --Gritaron al unísono Hiei y Kuwabara, que estaban que se arrancaban hasta los últimos cabellos de la cabeza.

--- CALLENSE USTEDES, PAR DE BAKAS QUE NO HACEN MAS QUE PELEARSE POR CUALQUIER ESTUPIDEZ. ¡¡Y ahora por una CHICA que ni les ha mirado con ternura siquiera!!

Ahora no eran nada más Hiei y Kuwabara los que armaban alboroto, sino también Yusuke se unió a la pelea. Kurama estaba viendo aquél espectáculo muy callado y con su habitual tolerancia.

--- Esto es cansado u.u --Suspira Kurama. El trío siguió peleándose por largo rato, hasta que Kurama se cansa de ver tal espectáculo en tal lugar. Pasa por enfrente de ellos, con una gran cara de cansancio y se despide con una mano. Yusuke al rato deja de pelear, dándose cuenta de su 'actitud' tan tonta por lo cual...

--- Ya basta ustedes dos, habría que encerrarles juntos para ver cuanto tiempo resisten sin darse un insulto o golpe... Dejen de actuar como NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS, y maduren ya... Kurama y si a acaso los aguanta cuando pelean, y yo que intento detenerles y termino peleando con ustedes también.

Yusuke resignado marcha a su casa, a la vez que desaparecía en la oscuridad...

---... ¿YA VES LO QUE HICISTE, ENANO? --Le grita Kuwabara

--- ¡¡¡¡NO ME MOLESTES CUCARACHA AMARILLA!!!!, Y VETE DE UNA VEZ, que ya he tenido suficiente de ti hoy... -Baja de pronto la voz mientras salta hacia la azotea de un edificio cercano.

---... ooU... ¿cucaracha amarilla?... --Dice un Kuwabara sacado de onda- ¡¡TAN SIQUIERA APRENDE A DECIR BUENOS INSULTOS, DUENDEEEEEE!!--Grita haciendo que todo el vecindario se despierte.

--- ¡Cállate, idiota! --Dice un vecino que le avienta un zapato a Kuwabara y éste le cae en la cabeza.


	2. Un Dia Loco En Tokio

Mientras tanto, las chicas ya se encontraban en el instituto después de un largo recorrido.

--- Cielos... si esto va a ser todos los días no tengo ningún problema de volver a mis días de Reclusión --Dice con sorna Irina.

--- Humm... –Responde Denisse pensativa.

--- ¿Qué? o.o

-- Nada... - sigue pensativa.

--- Denisse... no te quedes pensando mucho tiempo, que se te puede fundir el cerebro en el proceso... Jajaja

--- Si... --Denisse camina sin poner mucha atención, hasta una banca que estaba en la recepción y toma asiento.

--- Nada, no me pasa nada... n.n mira, estoy bien- dice Denisse señalando sus labios sonrientes

--- No te creo --Se cruza de brazos- ¿Qué te pasa? --Repitió en el mismo tono.

--- Aaaaah... mira qué hora es... es tarde, muy tarde O.Ou... las chicas lindas e inteligentes se van a dormir temprano... Jejeje... --Dice Denisse tratando de cambiar el tema. Sale corriendo.

--- ¡¿Qué chicas...?! --Se interrumpe cuando ve a Denisse correr.- DENISSE PÉREZ, VUELVA ACÁ --Grita mientras le persigue.

--- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Que no tengo nada! T-T- Denisse corre a todo lo que puede.

--- OH sí que tienes algo, porque no llorarías cuando no te he torturado XD. --Corría detrás de Denisse, en el leve amanecer que se asomaba dando algo de luz.

Denisse seguía corriendo y en algún momento, sin darse cuenta la perdió de vista.

--- ¿Eh? O.o --Dice Denisse perturbada- ¿dónde...dónde...? ¡¡CIELOS!! o --Voltea para todos lados, no encontraba a Irina y eso hacía que se sintiera como si jugaran al gato y al ratón.

Irina saltó desde el tejado y aterrizó justo enfrente de Denisse.

--- POR EL AMOR A DIOS, IRINA ME HAS DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE. ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA?! --Grita Denisse

--- Jejejejejejejejeje... ) -Irina se ríe malévolamente, algo que no le gustó nada a Denisse.

--- O.OU... -la cara de Denisse- ¿Porqué... me ves así... Iri-Chan?- Irina agarró a Denisse de un tobillo y se la llevó arrastrando hacia adentro de la U.

--- Aaaaah... ¡Auxilio! TT-TT -Denisse pide desesperadamente --- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? oo -Pregunta con temor.

--- Torturarte por huir de mí en este país suicida -Dice Irina, sin un ápice de claudicar ante su decisión. (N/AS: Rendirse, Caer)

--- Disculpen... ¿podrían decirme dónde se encuentran los dormitorios...? o... eh... ¿interrumpo algo? -preguntó un chico que había entrado a la escena, a decir verdad había estado observando la pelea un buen rato.

Irina no hace caso y sigue como si no hubiese oído nada.

--- Tú eres... el chico de la tienda... --Dice Denisse sollozando todavía.

Irina en ese momento voltea con rapidez. Coloca a Denisse detrás suyo y mira con desconfianza y odio al chico.

--- Sí, qué bueno que se acuerdan de mi, mi nombre es Sutkino... --Sonríe

--- Ah... Jejeje... hola, creo que no sabías nuestros nombres... n.ñ me llamo Denisse y ella es...-dice Denisse pero es interrumpida por Irina.

---...No te importa... --Susurra Irina con esa mirada fría que la caracteriza.

--- Oh, no seas así... claro que me interesa -Dice Sutkino apretando la mano de Denisse en forma de saludo.

Irina lanza un fuerte y grave gruñido, jalando a Denisse hacia sí, y yendo hacia sus dormitorios.

--- Ah... o.o... Un gusto conocerte, Sutkino n.nU- Denisse es arrastrada como muñeca de trapo por el pasillo

--- El gusto fue mío...-Sutkino tiene un semblante frío y lleno de rencor

--- Pero Iri, ni siquiera sabemos dónde vamos a dormir .. –Denisse sigue siendo arrastrada por su mejor amiga. (esta resignada a que su amiga la trate de esa forma)

--- Eso ya lo vamos a averiguar --Dice con un tono muy frío.

--- Un día de estos vas a terminar matándome... – dice Denisse resignada

--- No te quejes, que lo hago por tu bien. Más de una vez te has metido en problemas y te he sacado... ¿O no? Ándale que ya ni nos queda unas buenas horas para dormir.

Las chicas anduvieron de aquí para allá, buscando su habitación mas no dieron con ella ya que el Instituto era ENORME (si, con "E" de elefante). Ya eran las 6:30 AM cuando se les ocurrió ir a preguntar a la dirección sobre eso. Irina era demasiado orgullosa así que Denisse batalló mucho para convencerla.

Irina y Denisse arribaron la dirección, para preguntar donde demonios estaban las habitaciones, en esa Universidad –para Iri- de locos y que parecía no tener límites. Se dieron paso a través de las puertas de cristal que tenían impreso el sello de la escuela.

Irina bufa al llegar frente a la secretaria, que para colmo de su paciencia no estaba. Se fue directo a la puerta del director, aún sin soltar a Denisse y toca la puerta, una voz fuerte y clara les permite entrar. Irina entra primero y luego se 'trae' a Denisse. Cierra de golpe la puerta de la oficina. Esta era muy espaciosa, tenía muchos trofeos de eventos culturales y deportivos y en el centro de todo estaba el escritorio, el cual tenía una placa al frente con el nombre del director: "Lic. Himowotari, Kotaro". El director sonrió alegremente al divisar a las dos chicas.

--- Bienvenidas jóvenes… un gusto conocerles, soy el Director Kotaro Himowotari. –Hace una reverencia, las chicas corresponden el saludo, aunque sus caras no se mostraban muy animadas.-- Bien, espero hayan recorrido las estancias de la U

--- Sí, si. –Dice con aburrimiento Irina., Sólo queremos que nos indique DONDE ESTAN nuestras habitaciones.

---...Si no le molesta n.nU- completa Denisse para no parecer groseras.

--- No... Tranquila, he de suponer que están muy cansadas U... Pero bueno... las habitaciones son compartidas entre los estudiantes. Por cada habitación hay 2 estudiantes, indiferentemente del sexo… esto no es un internado alarmista para separarlos por sexo; ¿verdad? –Les dice con sorna, y les guiña un ojo en broma.

Irina se molesta y mira severamente a ese director... idiota... ¡¿qué pretendía decir con eso?! ¿Qué todos los estudiantes eran unos animales sexuales o qué?

Luego el director les indica donde están sus dormitorios, dándoles la dirección pero les aseguró que la secretaria les acompañaría, si deseaban. Las chicas aceptaron.

--- Muchas gracias --Denisse le dice a la secretaria que la acompañó a su habitación y se despidió de Irina a quien la secretaria guiaría también.

--- Veamos quién será mi compañera o compañero de cuarto n.n- pensó Denisse al momento de abrir su habitación. Sorpresa... esta vez no había nadie. En vez de habitación era apartamento con cocina, sala de estar, dormitorio y baño. Había dos camas pero por lo visto no tendría un compañero. Denisse no tendría que compartir su "mini-casa" por hoy.

Denisse corrió hacia una de las camas y se dejó caer en ella.

--- ¡¡WAAAAAAH!! ¡Todo esto para mí sola! o - Denisse festejó su libertad.

Irina sigue a la secretaria –que para ella no era más que una vieja- hasta su futura habitación a unos pasillos del de Denisse.

--- Bien, esta es tu habitación –Le da las llaves de la habitación-- Ningún estudiante tiene permiso para cambiar las cerraduras, a menos que esta sufra algún 'percanse'. Por ejemplo, que sea forzada, quemada XD como algo muy extremo o cosas por el estilo. ¿Entendido?

Irina le mira mal, como si estuviera loca— Entendido... –Dijo de muy mala gana, ni que fuese bruta para no entender, que cosa tan indignante. Abre la puerta de la 'habitación' que resultó ser todo un apartamento con cocina, sala de estar, dormitorio y baño. Al entrar en la habitación ve dos camas, dos escritorios y un closet inmenso para que no hubiera 'problemas' por espacio entre los 'habitantes' de apartamento. Y también ve, con horror que ¡¡tiene acompañante!! Eso sí que no, o habitación sola o con Denisse pero con un loco –o loca- japonés/a eso sí que no...

--- ¡¡Holaaa!! –Saluda una voz 'fresona' desde la puerta, Irina gira rápido y le mira algo sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse en ese momento con su 'compañera'.

--- ¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo en un tono frío.- "Rastrera... ¡¡mira como viene vestida!! Por Hades (N/A: Dios griego de la muerte) toda vestida de 'rosa'..."

--- Pues... ¿Qué no ves? Soy tu QUERIDA compañera de cuarto. –Dice orgullosa-- Tienes suerte de que te haya tocado conmigo –Dijo acercándose a ella.

--- EN PRIMER LUGAR: –Le gritó- Cierra la puerta principal, no seas tan descuidada y dormida. De segundo, prefiero estar con UN DEMONIO a contigo y... TERCERO mala suerte la mía de tener a alguien como TÚ como 'acompañante' y no eres mi "QUERIDA" ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA PUERTA!!!! –Le gritó en un tono tan autoritario, que la chica corrió y cerró la puerta principal y allí se quedó. Irina sale del cuarto y se pone detrás de un sofá.

La chica, captó lo que había hecho y miró con odio profundo a su nueva acompañante... Y dispuesta a reclamar le gritó:

--- ¡¿Quién te crees MOCOSA?!

--- La MEJOR del Instituto. –Dijo en tono irónico- ¿Algún problema con ello VIEJA? –Le reclamó, aunque por dentro disfrutaba ver como reaccionaba aquella niña fresa.

--- ¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡QUE NO LO ERES!!

--- ¿No soy qué?

--- ¡ARGH! ¡¡LA MEJOR DEL INSTITUTO BAKA!!

--- Idiota tú mocosa sin causa... Primero, SÍ soy la mejor del Instituto porque por donde he estudiado nadie, NADIE ha superado mis notas –Mintió en este aspecto, pero se divertía viendo que la otra se exasperaba cuando le 'voletaba' la situación— Y SEGUNDO, si te crees mejor que yo, DE-MU-ES-TRA-LO.

--- CLARO QUE LO HARÉ, YA VERÁS... –Salió del 'Depa' rumbo a la dirección.

Irina se carcajea una vez que la chica sale de allí y cierra con seguro la puerta.

--- ¡Lástima!, dejó las llaves... –Mete las llaves de la 'Mocosa' en un recipiente, aunque si hubiera sido por ella las hubiera echado por el retrete...

La chica llega a dirección hecha una furia y por hacer tanto escándalo le castigaron limpiando los pasillos de todos, TODOS los apartamentos de los becados, los cuales eran seis pisos y en cada piso había diez 'depas' siempre el edificio bien largo y ancho, lo que hacía muy cómodo el lugar para los estudiantes. Y pobre de la mocosa que le tocaba limpiarlos sin ayuda de la gente de servicio de la U.

Pasan varias horas e Irina y Denisse no logran dormir nada, aunque parten a buscar sus respectivos horarios y a luchas por encontrar los 'malditos' salones; que lo más seguro era que estarían bien separados uno de cada uno por se una U tan grande.

--- Bueno... otra vez a hacer 'amigos' uuhh –Dice con aburrimiento Irina—A ver si este día lo pasamos al menos tranquilo, ayer hubo demasiada 'acción' y necesito unas cuantas horas de sueño urgentes --U

--- Jejeje, yo también n.n –Menciona Denisse -- ¡Ya quiero saber con quién me tocará! ¿Tú no, Iri-Chan?- preguntó, adelantándose un poco a Irina que tenía los ánimos por el suelo, en cambio ella estaba muy "fresca"

--- No -.- ya tengo a una odiosa persona por acompañante... --Mira al 'infinito' con odio-- ¡¡LE ESTRANGUALE ESE CUELLO POR SER FRESONA, ARGH!! --Levanta sus manos y simula estar estrujando algo, con... mucho odio.

Denisse le mira con una gota en la cabeza, sorprendida y algo asustada. No se esperaba semejante grito...

--- Ah... o.ou... ya verás que tarde o temprano se llevarán bien... espero... -- Denisse mira avergonzada a los estudiantes que habían volteado a verlas por aquella expresión.

--- Imposible... --Irina cierra sus ojos y sigue caminando...-- No me junto con rastreras --Dice sin importancia-- ¿Y USTEDES QUE VEN, AVERGIUADORES? CADA QUIÑEN A SU ASUNTO... --Mira con 'odio' a todos al rededor, que se sobresaltan y siguen en lo suyo, un poco... 'alejados' de allí.

Denisse camina junto a ella más avergonzada que nunca...

Irina camina hacia su aula, entra sin fijarse si quiera que le estaban mirando ciertos chicos/as por el escándalo antes dado. Se sienta en un puesto en la mitad del salón (N/A: Iri: Si que soy especial ¿No? XD)

Entra un profesor, que le recordaba vagamente al director de su liceo. ¡Qué fumada! Pero bueno... por lo visto esa clase sería bien pesada...

Pasaron dos horas de lo más lentas posibles... Luego sonó otra vez el 'timbre' e Irina aprovecha para recorrer con la mirada a sus ahora nuevos compañeros de clases --U y... se halló con una desagradable sorpresa... ¡¡El loco de la madrugada -Sutkino si mal no recordaba- estaba allí!!

--- ¡¡Argh!! ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí? --Se pregunta en su mente, y Sutkino al sentirse incomodo -o al menos, a su parecer- busca con la mirada algo o a alguien... hasta que topa con ella... Madre desgracia...

Sutkino le sonríe y se levanta camino hacia ella.

--- ¡¡Santa madre de Pancho López!! -Piensa- ¡¡Me tengo que sacudir a este loco!! ¡Argh! -Comienza a desesperarse cuando Sutkino llega hasta a ella, aparece el otro profesor... mejor dicho profesora... le ha pedido a todos que se sienten, Iri se ha salvado pero por los pelos...

Irina suspiró y se sienta de un tirón. Sí que estaba haciendo el ridículo hoy, y todo parecía ser culpa de los 'callejeros problemáticos' del primer día, se moría de sueño y aún le faltaban clases por ver... Dioses... ¿Qué había hecho Irina para que le 'golpearan' así?

Sin embargo, en otra aula... Denisse disfrutaba de sus clases con Kurama cerca... aunque este no la había notado ella sí ¿Qué si no? ¡¡Já!! Bueno, el hecho era que llevaba dos plácidas horas con el chico cerca viendo como se desenvolvía en las clases, ante los profesores, etc. ¡¡Todo parecía tan perfecto viniendo de él!! Un Dios entre mortales... y digna ella de poder verle.

---¡¡Heey mocosaa!! --Dice alguien desde atrás arrastrando las palabras-- ¿Qué miras, por qué miras así a mi chico eh? --Le miraba con gran enojo una chica rubia, de ojos azules y vestía un rosa muy chillón, aparte de unos aretes enormes verdes fosforescentes, los labios rojos del mismo tono, y uñas negras...

--- o.oU Qué loca... --Denisse se voltea a atender la clase.

--- ¡¡TUU MOCOSAA!! DEJA DE MIRAR ASI A 'MI' –Recalcó esta palabra-- MARIDO. ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES EH?! –Le gritó, hace rato que la clase estaba viendo como Sayuki le gritaba a la chica nueva. Denisse voltea cuando pegan los gritos-- "otra vez..." –Pensó.

--- Ujum –Carraspeó el profesor-- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa señorita Endoh? –Menciona el profesor con una voz muy grave. A muchos les dio escalofríos

--- ESA NIÑA LLEVA VIENDO A MI MARIDO CON OJITOS ENAMORADOS, Y EL IDIOTA MINAMINO QUE NO SE DA CUENTA –Grita también al profesor, este se pone rojo de la ira.

--- ¡¡Basta ya Endoh!! Queda suspendida de MIS clases durante dos semanas a menos que haga algo significativo, ¡¡Y USTED NO TIENE MARIDO, DEJE AL SEÑOR MINAMINO EN PAZ!! Todos los años es lo mismo... uúU. LARGO DE MI CLASE, AHORA –Gritó ahora más alto que antes y Sayuki salió dando un portazo.

Una vez que la 'niña' salió, el profesor suspiró y los alumnos lo hicieron también después... Nunca se sabía si también se la iban a agarrar con ellos. El profesor no dijo ni hizo nada en media hora, por lo cual, terminó la hora de clases. Salieron del salón en silencio, nadie se atrevía a ser un mínimo ruido una vez afuera del salón, varios salían corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Denisse caminó hacia una banca de madera, y allí se recostó suspirando con la mirada hacia el cielo.

-- Aaah... si esto va a ser todos los días, me cambio de U o que boten a esa fresona -.-U

--- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Mencionó una voz familiar-- No es muy bonito que lo anden acosando a uno todo el día y mucho menos si dicen que eres marido de aquella persona u –Kurama se sentó a su lado.

Denisse grita en su interior, al tener a Kurama tan cerca— Ho...Hola u –tartamudea-- ¡Sí, tienes razón! uú.

--- Por cierto, ¡¡tú eres la chica del callejón!! –Dijo Kurama recordando el suceso de la noche anterior--- ¡¡Sí!! Pero estabas acompañada de una chica más, ¿Dónde está? o.o

--- ¡¡Hey Denisse!! –Gritó alguien desde la lejanía y corría hacia ellos.

Denisse voltea a ver quién le llama, y es nada menos que la 'hermana' Irina. Dios, otra 'escenita' de vergüenza no... Esta se levanta y espera a que llegue su amiga, que ahora no era más que una brújula de vergüenza.

--- Sea lo que sea, que estés pensando déjalo de lado --, qué día tan fatídico –Menciona cuando se deja caer sobre la banca de madera-- ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

--- Igualito uuhh, una loca me gritó hasta el cansancio que dejara mirar a un chico, a él. –Señala a Kurama que estaba detrás de ella—Ha sido horroroso, más que todos tus osos juntos o --Le bromeó a Irina.

--- ¡¡Hey!! òó ¡eso no se vale! –Reclamó Irina y se acomodó mejor en la banca—Tengo sueño Denisse T.T –Bosteza disimuladamente—y todavía faltan 4 oras de clases TOT ¡buaahh!

--- ¡Hay qué raro! –Dice Denisse con falsa inocencia-- Si yo estoy taaann bien nn

Irina lanza un gruñido, pero se levanta y 'sacude' sus ropas, Denisse y Kurama la miran "O.o?", ¿de qué se limpiaba o qué?.--- Será mejor que vaya y me compre algo que me mantenga despierta --Zzz –Irina por poco y se queda dormida de pie —Ejum... –Sacude su cabeza.

--- Bueno, por lo que veo se llevan bastante bien -Dice Kurama

--- ¿Eh? Si, nos conocemos de toda la adolescencia –Menciona Denisse

--- Y pa' los poquitos años que llevamos juntas nos conocemos mejor que Colón a América –Dice Irina con sorna.

--- Suichi... eres muy inteligente o-o... ¡¡de verdad que te admiro mucho!! n///n - dice Denisse algo apenada

--- ¿Eh? –Se sorprende-- Jejeje gracias u, Denisse... ¿No?

--- SIP –Afirma con energía Denisse.

--- Me quiero jubilar TT. --Se ve a Irina con unos fantasmitas cerca-- Esta U está llena de locos TOT –Se raya un disco-- Un momento OO!!, ¿Por qué ando hablando como la tal Sayuki? –Irina se despierta de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía

--- ¿Sayuki? --Dice Denisse-- ¡¡AGH!! ¡¡ESA LOCA ME ESTUVO GRITANDO DURANTE DOS HORAS!!

--- Ush, pero no lo grites U, parecerás la copia si sigues gritando. --Denisse se calló abrutadamente.-- Gracias -.-U

--- O.o, grr No tenías por qué decir eso --Reclama Denisse y en ese momento suena el timbre.

-- ¡¡Jujujuu!! --Se va corriendo Irina a una cantina y se compra algo caliente por el pequeño gritito que se escucho como un "¡Auch, ta' caliente!"

--- ¡¡Jajajaja!! --Se carcajea Kurama-- ¡Hay, hay! Sí que son cómicas ustedes dos --Sonríe y se seca los indicios de futuras lágrimas.

Denisse se sonroja-- /// Jejeje.

--- Bueno me despido, ya nos veremos al siguiente receso ¿Vale?

--- "¿Como... como... una cita? O///o " -Pensó Denisse- Vale ///

Suichi vio a Denisse muy sonrojada, por lo cual sonrió internamente sin notarlo. Y caminó hasta el salón de la siguiente clase, y en el camino se encontró con Kuwabara, mirando a todos lados menos al frente que era donde tenía la puerta de su salón... Parecía estar igual que Irina, sólo que sin una taza de chocolate o café caliente... se rió por lo bajo antes de llegar a él...

--- ¿Tan perdido como siempre Kuwabara? –Le dijo con sorna Kurama

--- ¿Eh? Baka , no se donde queda el salón de la siguiente clase... O ¡¡¡¡Llévameee!!!!

--- Jajaja, vamos pero ¿No has visto a Yusuke? Se supone debería haber llegado.

--- A menos que este 'haciendo' un hijo –Dijo con malicia Kuwabara

--- ¡¡KUWABARA!! ÒÓ –Le reclamaron dos voces, y ambas caras sonrojadas hasta la raíz del pelo.

--- ¿Qué? –Puso cara de angelito- Como ahora andas casado Yusuke –Le miro con malicia- Quien sabe si ahora quieres hacer hijos... –Kuwabara fue callado por un puño.

Yusuke se fue camino al salón hecho una furia tal, que sacó la puerta del marco... un 'golpecito' y se caería por completo

--- ooU Lo hiciste enojar –Dijo a Kuwabara que andaba en el suelo, semi desmayado-consciente...

Kurama ayudó a Kuwabara a levantarse y se lo llevó al salón, habían perdido ya 10 minutos de clase o más... Mientras tanto, Irina y Denisse ya estaban en clase con la odiosa de Sayuki y el extraño Sutkino... El día siguió sin mucho ajetreos, ya para el segundo receso (ansiosamente esperado) Irina y Denisse se reunieron con Kurama que se llevó a un Kuwabara lastimado y a un Yusuke un poco tenso (había logrado relajarse con la clase XDD)

Kurama arrastraba a un aburrido y golpeado Kuwabara, mientras adelante iba Yusuke con Yukina, platicando animadamente. Kurama llevó a los chicos, al área de las bancas de madera donde había quedado de encontrarse a Denisse e Irina, allí.

--- Auxilio... mi carita TOT

--- u Ya basta Kuwabara, ya te daré luego un remedio o algo para eso... Aquí no podemos.

--- Déjalo así, el se lo busco --Dijo algo resentido Yusuke

--- Ah uu --Suspiró Kurama, y a lo lejos se comenzaron a ver dos figuras femeninas; eran Denisse e Irina que venían en camino.

--- Te digo que ese Sutkino tiene algo extraño... no te le acerques ¿está bien? --Dice Irina volteando para todos lados, como presintiendo que después de decir eso Sutkino se le aparecería por detrás.

En otra parte...

Sutkino camina en un lugar oscuro, donde sólo se veía un camino, y estuvo en eso varios minutos hasta que al final una puerta doble marrón; --iluminada con dos luces a los lados desde arriba-- se abrió ante su presencia. Al entrar una luz lo cegó pero luego todo fue oscuridad.

Caminó unos pasos, y se iluminó el centro de la habitación donde estaba un hombre de delgada figura con su piel azul pálido, sus cabellos eran lisos y morados, algunos estaban sobre sus hombros y parte del pecho, labios finos y orejas alargadas como las de un elfo... En su mano tenía una copa pequeña con Brandi, sus largas uñas afiladas tocaban el vidrio de la copa.

--- Hola... Sutkino --Sonrío al verle-- ¿Qué tal? --Le dijo el hombre con voz muy educada.

--- Señor Kurayami... --Sutkino se arrodilla enfrente de aquél que parece elfo con cruce de monstruo...

--- ¿Qué noticias traes Sutkino? Nuestro Señor, no es muy paciente como sabrás...

--- He estado observándolas, señor... al parecer conocieron a unos amigos peculiares, aunque no creo que eso afecte mucho nuestro trabajo... --Dijo Sutkino algo nervioso.

--- Hum... ¿A qué te refieres con 'peculiares'?

--- Tienen una energía espiritual inmensa, mi señor... sin contar que tres de ellos son demonios --Continuó Sutkino.

--- El más poderoso de esos cuatro es un Mazoku --Sutkino tenía la mirada fija en el suelo-- Youko Kurama y Hiei (los famosos ladrones del otro mundo) están con él y el cuarto es un perdedor, pero tiene algo de energía...

--- Un Mazoku... interesante... --Sonríe y degusta un poco de su Brandi-- Bien, debes tener cuidado con ese grupo, al cuarto lo puedes matar si gustas... Con los otros hay que vigilarlos minuciosamente. No les subestimes... --Kurayami expresó seriamente.

--- Sí, señor... --Sutkino se pone de pie y hace una reverencia, camina a la salida...

Kurayami asiente, y le deja salir. Se levanta de su lugar dejando su copa de Brandi en una mesa cercana, y se dispone a preparar el informe a su superior...

Kurayami se pone en el centro de la habitación y de la nada sale una pantalla semi-gigante, que se prendió al instante.

--- Con Warui Akuryo (N/A: Iri: Se pronuncia Akurio / Deni: jajaja hasta los malos tienen tecnología XD)

Un demonio femenino asiente y pasa la transmisión a su jefe, avisándole quién era.

--- Muy bien. Kurayami... --Arrastró las palabras, sonriendo-- ¿Qué noticias me traes? --Pidió seriamente una figura negra.

--- Según los informes de Sutkino, con las chicas están un Mazoku, los 'famosos' ladrones del Otro Mundo: Youko Kurama y Hiei; junto con un idiota que apenas tiene energía... Aparentemente, las chicas han entablado amistad con estos demonios y humano, por 'mera' coincidencia. Los pandilleros no pudieron hacer mucho contra ellas, ya que llegaron los cuatro antes mencionados...

--- No existen las coincidencias --Le espetó Warui molesto-- ¿Qué nivel de poder tienen esas humanas?

--- Es... inexplicable señor, lo poco que han demostrado -Sin darse cuenta- ha sido bastante, es impresionante que esas 'simples' humanas tengan tanto poder... --Explicó confuso Kurayami-- Incluso en la pelea contra los hombres 'callejeros' como le dicen los humanos, bien pudieron desplegar su poder para matarles o 'dejarles fuera de combate' pero no lo hicieron; más bien pidieron ayuda inconscientemente y de allí aparecieron el Mazoku y los otros...

--- Eso quiere decir; que bien ellas:

1- No saben de la existencia del poder que tienen y mucho menos de su tamaño.

2- Si su poder es tan grande como dices Kurayami, algo han de Ocultar/Proteger por lo tanto son importantes... pero... ¿Para qué mundo?

--- Buen punto señor... –Menciona Kurayami

--- ¡Cállate, Kurayami! Si sigues fallando sabrás lo despiadado que puedo ser --Kurayami calló.

--- Bien, así está mejor... Ahora vete y Sutkino que me pase toda la información que tenga sobre las chicas; y tú --Hizo sobresaltar a Kurayami-- investiga todo lo que puedas CON DISCRECIÓN sobre el Mazoku y los demás... ¡¡FUERA!! --Se cerró la comunicación a través de la pantalla.

Kurayami se relajó pero estaba furioso, rara vez Warui le gritaba de esa forma.

Denisse divisa a Kurama a lo lejos, pero acompañado de varios amigos y una chica... Mejor así, más gente para conocer y bromear. Esta jala a Irina de un brazo y corre al lugar, Iri al ver de qué se trataba le seguía pero con aburrimiento; tenía sueño... aún. Y más todavía, con aquella vieja que hablaba demasiado.

--- ¡Suichi! --Lo llama Denisse, jalando a Irina con ella.

--- ¡Hola! -Voltea Kurama haciendo un saludo con la mano. Kuwabara con su usual alegría sale corriendo casi atropellando a Kurama y Denisse que se iban a dar la mano. Sólo para saludar a las chicas... Yukina suspira al ya no tenerlo encima, a veces podía ser cansado tener tanto tiempo a alguien como él, encima.

-¡Holaaaaaa chicas! ¿Me extrañaron?- preguntó un animado Kuwabara al llegar a donde Irina, Kurama y Denisse.

Irina mira a Denisse y se ríe, pero no comenta nada.

--- ¡Hola Kuwabara! Hace tiempo que no te veo n.n --Saludó Denisse

--- Hola... --Dice Irina cansadamente

--- ¡¡Aaaaaah qué alegría me da que se acuerden de mí!! --Salta Kuwabara-- ¡Supongo que también recuerdan a Urameshi! --Denisse e Irina voltean y ven a Yusuke charlando con Yukina y Keiko que recientemente había llegado al lugar.

--- u Kuwabara siempre es así con las chicas... --Pensó Kurama.

--- Pero qué descortés soy, no las he presentado a mis otras amigas. -- Kuwabara guía a Denisse e Irina adonde estaban Keiko y Yukina. Kurama los sigue.

--- Ellas son Keiko y Yukina- exclamó Kuwabara con emoción- Keiko estudia en la U y está casada con Urameshi- Kuwabara es interrumpido por Denisse.

--- ¡Wow! ¿De verdad están casados?- a Denisse le brillaban los ojos- ¡Deben de amarse mucho!...

---Realmente no es común que chicos tan jóvenes se casen- comentó Irina indiferente-- Sin embargo... que bien por ustedes --Dijo en un tono muy neutral.

---Bueno... Gracias --Keiko se sonrojó bastante, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de comentarios y Yusuke... él estaba alejado de la conversación, igual o más sonrojado que Keiko.

---... Y ella es la linda Yukina --Detrás de Kuwabara se inserta una coreografía de burbujitas y corazoncitos- ¡¡ella no estudia aquí y está de visita, pero igual es MUY hermosa!!

Irina asiente cuando le nombran, y Denisse estrecha las manos de las chicas. Minutos después entablan una conversación bastante agradable a la cual Irina, no era muy partícipe... Estaba nerviosa, y se sentía vigilada... Cosa que no le gustó mucho y a los pocos minutos sonó el timbre de las clases... El grupo se dirigió a sus respectivas clases, no sin antes despedirse.

Yusuke se dirigía a su aula cuando escuchó una voz familiar que le llamaba.

--- ¡Yusuke! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- llegó volando una chica peliazul, montada sobre una escoba

---¡Botan, ¿qué haces aquí?!- Yusuke se acercó a la peliazul- Se supone que ya empezaron las clases, cualquiera podría haberte visto.

---No hay tiempo, Yusuke... algo grave está pasando- lo calló Botan algo preocupada.

--- ¿Qué sucede, Botan?- preguntó Yusuke alarmado

---No puedo decírtelo aquí ni ahora, dile a los demás que cuando salgan de clases vayan a la casa de Genkai, ahí les explicaré todo- Botan se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Yusuke se quedó mirando a las lejanías, donde había perdido de vista a Botan. Frunció el ceño. Algo raro estaba pasando.


	3. Descubrimientos

"**Tomeru No Apocalipsis"**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: Descubrimientos**

AUTORAS: EsperanzaKapranos, Denisse-Chan

SECCIÓN: Animé. "Yuyu Hakusho"

GÉNERO: Romance. Humor. Batalla. Acción

Resumen: 2 Chicas totalmente opuestas son elegidas para proteger algo… se aventuran a un viaje a Japón donde consiguen amor, muerte, destrucción y muchas sorpresas… ¿Te atreverías a seguirles o tal vez, preferirías seguir ignorando el peligro que corre el mundo una vez más?

N/AS (Nota de la Autoras): Ninguno de los personajes del animé Yuyu Hakusho nos pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no salen en el animé y manga son de nuestra autoría.

Después de terminar las clases, Yusuke dio informe a sus amigos de la visita sorpresiva de Genkai.

--- Tengo mis serias dudas sobre esto... En esta ocasión creo sería más conveniente dejar a Keiko y Yukina fuera totalmente. Parece ser algo de extrema importancia y no me parece adecuado que ellas intervengan como siempre. --Dijo Yusuke.

--- Tienes razón, Yusuke. ¡Si algo le pasa a mi querida Yukina no sé lo que haría! --Gritó Kuwabara con ojos llorosos.

--- Pero me parece muy rara la forma en la que Botan se presentó... --Kurama se lleva la mano al mentón, en una forma pensativa-- Es mejor que vayamos deprisa.

--- ¡Sí! --Concordaron Yusuke y Kuwabara.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron a casa de Genkai, donde revivían recuerdos algunos no tan dolorosos... Cómo la boda de Yusuke y Keiko en el lugar, días de paz y ahora parecía haber otra guerra para ellos... Esperando, años después en que su 'Época' de batallas había acabado y se mantenían con la Esperanza constante de no tener que luchar de nuevo... Al llegar entran directamente a una sala bien conocida como 'Sala de Parloteo', que había sido bautizada así por Kuwabara ya que en esa sala siempre se hablaba, rara vez escogían otra para ese 'asunto' de largo 'parloteo' (Hablar en demasía).

--- Se tardaron demasiado... --Hiei se encontraba recargado en una esquina de la habitación, notablemente aburrido.

--- ¿Qué te pasa 'niño bonito'? --Provocó Kuwabara.

--- Nada que te incumba, "niño feo" --Le contestó de mala gana sin inmutarse-- ¿Recibieron el aviso, verdad?

--- Síp, y hemos decidido dejar a las chicas de por fuera a esto... no es muy conveniente que lo sepan; un presentimiento me lo dice --Dijo Yusuke

Kuwabara estuvo dispuesto a devolver el insulto de Hiei pero fue interrumpido por una quinta voz en el lugar.

--- Veo que ya llegaron, Yusuke... tardaron mucho- dijo la anciana llamada Genkai, la antigua maestra de Yusuke y compañera de combate.

--- ¿Qué les dije? --Completó Hiei con sarcasmo.

--- ¡Oigan, nosotros tenemos que estudiar! ¡No podemos quedarnos perdiendo el tiempo como ustedes! --Replicó Yusuke cruzándose de brazos. Kurama y Kuwabara rieron al unísono. Yusuke obviamente no hablaba de él ya que nunca estudiaba.

La atmósfera se había aligerado un poco, como siempre ocurría cuando los amigos se juntaban.

--- Comienza Genkai... --Dice Hiei-- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Bien- Genkai tomó asiento en medio de la habitación- Chicos, ¿ustedes conocen la leyenda de las dos kagis?

--- Sí --Acertaron tres voces-- Y no --Negó una. Todos miraron expectantes a Kuwabara, esa leyenda tan conocida ¿y el no había oído hablar de ella, como era posible?

--- La leyenda data de hace mucho tiempo, cuando el hombre empezaba a expandirse por la Tierra. Desde ese entonces existían tres reinos. El reino del mundo espiritual, el reino del mundo de los monstruos y el reino terrenal que era el más accesible. El mundo espiritual y el mundo de los monstruos se encontraban en constante lucha como me espero que sepan- Genkai mira con reprobación a Kuwabara.

--- Prosiga Genkai... --Le incitó Hiei, quién parecía ser el más interesado.

--- Como el mundo de los monstruos tenía prohibido el entrar al mundo espiritual y el espiritual al de los monstruos se crearon las dos sei-kagis (llaves sagradas). --Genkai calló un momento- La **Tengoku No Kagi**, fue creada estrictamente para el mundo espiritual, tenía el deber de proteger a éste así como de abrirlo para dejar entrar las almas de los difuntos. La **Jigoku No Kagi** fue creada para el mundo de los monstruos, así como su hermana resguardaba el mundo infernal y cedía el paso a las almas impuras.

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente el relato. Kuwabara tenía cara de no entender nada.

--- Desde la creación de las sei-kagis el equilibrio se mantuvo seguro. No se profanaban ninguno de los mundos por seres que no pertenecieran a éstos. --Al decir esto los chicos pusieron cara de duda.

--- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Kurama-- si nosotros podemos entrar al mundo espiritual y recientemente al demoníaco.

--- Obviamente fue... porque las sei-kagis han desaparecido... --Dijo Genkai seriamente

--- ¡¿QUÉ! –Gritaron todos al unísono, cosa que molestó a Genkai.

--- ¡¡CÁLLENSE! --Les 'regaló' un zape a cada uno en la cabeza, que los sentó de sopetón.

--- Oyeron bien, las dos sei-gakis desaparecieron hace 18 años. No sabemos qué haya ocurrido con ellas... es por esa razón que ustedes pueden ir a cualquiera de los tres mundos.

--- ¿Todas las batallas que han vivido no son respuesta suficiente para tus preguntas, Kurama? --Inquirió Genkai-- Las sei-gakis protegían el equilibrio, sin ellas monstruos como Toguro o los tres reyes pudieron haber desatado un gran caos de no ser por ustedes.

--- Incluso los grandes ladrones Youko Kurama y Hiei intentaron robarlas varias veces hace largo tiempo- comentó Genkai ante los estupefactos rostros de los mencionados. Yusuke se sorprendió y Kuwabara se rascó la cabeza.

--- ¿Ellos? ¿Cuándo y por qué? --Preguntó desconcertado Kuwabara-- ¿Qué razones tendrían para hacerlo?

--- Poseer cualquiera de las sei-gakis implica poder absoluto sobre cualquiera de los dos mundos --Genkai se sirvió un poco de té que tenía a la mano y bebió un poco-- Es normal que no recuerden nada... estar cerca de una sei-gaki es igual a acercarse a algo comparado a una divinidad, el encuentro puede tener una importancia considerable en la memoria y alterarla.

Kurama y Hiei comenzaron a tener recuerdos borrosos sobre aquellos acontecimientos.

--- El hecho es... que los individuos contra los que pelearon hace tiempo no buscaban las sei-gakis sino conquistar el mundo humano. En éste mismo momento una organización demoníaca ha descubierto la localización de las dos llaves y se encuentran precisamente aquí, en Japón --Genkai miró a todos los presentes.

--- ¿¡QUÉÉÉ! --Gritaron al unísono los chicos.

--- ¿En qué parte de Japón están? --Preguntó Kuwabara, parecía muy interesado. Hiei enarca una ceja 'Ôo' ante la pregunta y el tono usado.

--- Precisamente aquí, en Tokio- respondió Genkai

--- Qué coincidencia...- murmuró Yusuke

--- Sí... –Dice Kuwabara, comenzaba a entender todo-- Aunque, ¿por qué aquí en Tokio, Japón y no en otra parte del mundo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

--- Están aquí porque Tokio es el Punto de Intersección entre... El Cielo, El Infierno y El Mundo Humano. Está escrito y así será. No hay fuerza existente que lo cambie...

--- ¿Apa... riencia... humana? --Dice Kuwabara como si fuera una maldición. De pronto su cara se ensombrece-- Podrían ser... dos muñecotas --Levanta su cara con sus ojos en forma de corazón y su boca babeando ante su imaginación.

--- Eres un maldito pervertido, Kuwabara... --Dijo con molestia Hiei.

---Tal vez. Pueden ser personas que ustedes conozcan... al tomar en cuenta que fue hace 18 la desaparición de las sei-gakis, deben de tener esa misma edad --Genkai caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para tomar un poco de aire.

--- Hum, tienes razón... pero... --Habló Kurama, más para sí mismo que para los demás-- ¿Cómo se supone que las hallemos?

--- Ni modo que les preguntemos "Hola, oye tu eres una Sei-Gaki? Es que las estamos buscando" --Dijo Kuwabara.

--- El hecho de tener apariencia humana no significa que haya desaparecido su poder... cualquier persona que tenga poder puede ser una de ellas. --Genkai sonrió.

--- Gracias por la ayuda, Genkai ¬¬ --Dijo Kuwabara malhumorado.

--- Bueno, no encontrarán nada si se quedan sentados aquí. --Dijo con sorna-- Ahora váyanse y tengan en cuenta que esto es serio.

Los chicos ya dejaban la casa de Genkai cuando ésta caminó hasta la salida.

--- ¡Chicos! --Los cuatro se pararon-- ¡Tengan cuidado con la organización que busca a las sei-gakis! ¡Son muy poderosos!

Los chicos la oyen atentos, y el comentario levantó sospechas en ellos. Terminaron de salir de la casa de Genkai rumbo a la ciudad, a emprender la minuciosa búsqueda. Aunque nadie les asegurase Éxito seguro, pero si los 'Malos' habían conseguido a las chicas... ellos podrían también.

El atardecer pintó el cielo de un hermoso anaranjado, y éste se reflejaba en el lago que se situaba en medio de la U. En la oficina del director se oía una plática amistosa entre el director y un sujeto desconocido.

--- Bueno, señor Hakimoto, espero que le agrade trabajar de ahora en adelante en nuestra escuela, la Universidad Arayashiki- el director estrechó la mano de Hakimoto

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en su rostro y asintió ante el comentario del director. Se despidió y salió de la habitación con rumbo desconocido... Al fin había logrado su objetivo... ya estaba cerca de las chicas y sólo era cuestión de tiempo de hallarlas y... luego ver que hacer con ellas...

Era un hombre bajo, algo 'regordete' como dirían algunos de sus futuros alumnos. Moreno, de ojos grandes y profundos, labios carnosos y aparentemente algo creído...

--- Esta escuela es grande, pero las encontraré... ¡¡Juro que las encontraré!... Las Sei-Gakis, guardan muchos secretos... Pero los descubriré, ¡¡eso lo juro! Estoy casi seguro, de que una de las Sei-Gaki DEBE ser un monstruo... ¡¡absorbió todo el poder de mi Señora, sin más! --Pensaba el hombre, caminando por la U distraído...

Finalmente, sin saber cómo a ciencia cierta había llegado a su salón de clases... Su primera clase, irónico que alguien como él, tuviera que... ser maestro, sólo para conseguir a dos mujeres que se suponen poderosas... Para establecer un orden entre los tres mundos y, tal vez sólo tal vez, una breve venganza... Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio, no cargaba mucho pero tampoco casi nada. Se sentó y espero a que el salón estuviese lleno para iniciar.

Esperó 10 minutos demás para ver si alguien llegaba retrasado, pero nada sucedió. A lo cual, dio inicio a su clase...

--- Bienvenidos jóvenes, soy el profesor J.J Hakimoto... Tal vez a algunos les caiga bien, como a otros mal pero eso no me interesa. Soy directo y me voy sin rodeos, lástima si a alguno le duele 'algo' cuando les tenga que reclamar algún asunto...

--- Disculpe, profesor Hakimoto... ¿qué significan las J.J.? --Preguntó un alumno inocentemente alzando la mano.

--- ¡Qué te importa! --El profesor Hakimoto golpeó el escritorio con sus manos haciendo que todo el alumnado se quedara sorprendido.

El alumnado estaba impresionado, sin embargo no emitía ningún tipo de ruido... Era todo un silencio infernal, algunos nerviosos por el reciente grito y esperando expectantes una nueva reacción del profesor.

--- Por tu insolencia muchacho, te quedarás castigado después de clases... Nos veremos aquí a las 4 PM.

--- ¡¡Óigame! Eso es injusto, el sólo hizo una pregunta, no tiene por qué castigarle

--- ¡¡Kuwabara, cállate! --Le susurró Denisse bajito, quién estaba a su lado. A Kuwabara casi le da algo, porque no recordaba ver esa clase con ella. Ahogó un gritito.

--- Mire chico, cállese si no quiere ir también a Detención por ser tan ¡¡bocón!

Se oyó un murmullo que sonó como a '...estúpido profesor...' y este de inmediato se volteó con tal rapidez que más de uno saltó sobre su asiento, y los más cobardes dieron un pequeño grito del susto.

--- ¡¡DETENCIÓN POR TODA LA TARDE! Desde las 4 PM. Hasta las 8 PM.

--- ¡¡QUEEEE! ¿Qué clase de maestro es? ¡¡Debería de tener más respeto a los alumnos!

--- ¡¡Suficiente! --El profesor Hakimoto señaló a Kuwabara-- ¡¡Póngase a hacer 50 lagartijas! --Todos con caras de interrogación-- ¡¡YA!

Kuwabara se dispuso a hacer esas 50 lagartijas en medio del salón, bastante furioso pero no le quedaba de otra. El profesor empezó la clase, Trigonometría Avanzada. Todos suspiraron cansadamente ya que ésa clase sería larga, muuy larga para su desgracia.

--- Bien, espero que alguien pueda contestar éste problema... si no, todos harán 50 lagartijas como su compañero --Señaló el problema anotado en el pizarrón, algunos sudaron frío.

--- Profesor... --Denisse levantó la mano algo nerviosa. Todos voltearon a mirarla con terror contenido y mal disimulado.

--- ¿Sí? --Hakimoto arqueó una ceja.

--- E-ése problema está mal... --Denisse se paró de su pupitre, temblando muy levemente.

--- Aja... ¿le molestaría venir aquí y "corregirme"? señorita...

---... Pérez, Denisse Pérez... --Denisse caminó hacia la pizarra y tomó la tiza.

Casi en un parpadeo Denisse había arreglado perfectamente el problema y explicado atentamente a sus compañeros. El profesor Hakimoto se cruzó de brazos.

---...Y bueno... eso es todo n.nU... --Denisse se dispone a irse cuando el profesor la interrumpe.

--- Señorita Pérez, ¿alguna vez ha sido representante del salón? --Preguntó con tono arrogante.

--- Eh... no o.o

--- Bueno, ahora lo es --Le entrega unas cuantas libretas- encárguese de todo eso...

--- ¡Pe-pero!... O.O ¡yo no quiero ser representante! --Denisse estaba súper nerviosa tambaleando el montón de libretas.

--- Aaah, qué lástima... no me importa --Tomó sus útiles y salió del salón. La clase había terminado.

--- Yo... no... Quiero TT --Todos se fueron del salón excepto Kuwabara que la esperó mirándola casi con lástima.

Kuwabara suspiró, se quedaría esa tarde con ella... Aunque eso fuera menos horas libres para él, tenía que ayudarla como buen amigo, ¿no?

Pasaron tal vez, horas o minutos desde que comenzaron a hacer esos ejercicios Infernales...

Pero no contaban con el susto de sus vidas. La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dando paso a Irina, Yusuke y Yukina quiénes se quedaron en blanco al verlos asustados y con miles de hojas y números.

--- ¿Qué, Qué pasó aquí? --Preguntó desconcertada, Yukina.

La pregunta pareció sacar a todos de sus pensamientos.

--- ¡¡Llevamos horas buscándolos y ustedes aquí...!

--- Denisse se ganó ser Representante del Salón y le toca solucionar todas estas libretas --Kuwabara suspiró-- Y yo un castigo por retar al profesor, Jejeje --Medio rió rascándose la cabeza con una gota en la misma, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

---...Nunca me había caído mal un maestro... -Denisse seguía escribiendo forzadamente- ¡NUNCA! -quebró el lápiz.

-Qué cruel... si tú no querías ser representante no debió haberte obligado... o.ò- dijo Yukina tratando de imaginarse cómo era posible que hubiera profesores así en ése mundo.

Kuwabara se asustó, y siguió escribiendo. Aunque por dentro se moría por salir corriendo. Irina enarcó una ceja y se acercó a Denisse y le extendió su mano.

--- Hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? Además si de venganza se trata... --Insinuó inmutable, aunque por dentro hervía de la rabia-- sabes que cuentas con apoyo... y aprobación.

--- Eh, Jejeje. --Dijo Kuwabara nervioso con una gota en la cabeza.

-No... uú --Denisse reprimía un grito de exasperación- La venganza no es buena...

--- "¿¡Cómo que no! Grr!" --Pensó Irina, pero sólo frunció el ceño ante su enojo y levantó a Denisse.-- Andando, hay mucho por terminar y TODOS haremos algo. Tu ya has hecho bastante... --Dijo seriamente-- Dudo que Kuwabara halla sido de gran ayuda --Le susurró Irina a Denisse con sorna.

--- ¡¿QUÉEEE! ¡¿Con qué derecho nos pones a trabajar! ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con un "asunto especial" que no hemos terminado!- reprochó Yusuke, era verdad que tenían que buscar hasta debajo de las rocas para hallar a las dos sei-gakis, así que no tenían tiempo para eso.

--- ¿Qué "Asunto especial"? --Repitieron las chicas, que no sabían nada de ello.

--- Aaah... Ehh... --Empezó a balbucear-- Es... Eh... ¡Una cosa de hombres! Por eso ustedes no pueden venir... --Yusuke le hacía señas a Kuwabara, por lo visto el último no entendía.

--- Humm, bueno... --Dijo Irina sospechando.

--- ¿Dónde están Suichi y Hiei? No han venido con ustedes, ¿por qué? --Preguntó Denisse, al no notarlos con los demás.

--- "Esta muchacha si pregunta" --Pensó resignada Irina. Negó con la cabeza levemente.

--- Andan estudiando --Respondió con rapidez Yukina, algo nerviosa-- Y no han podido venir, se les ha acumulado un poco los deberes escolares...

--- Oh... Ya veo. --Dijo Denisse, bastante decepcionada. Y un tanto extrañada por la actitud de Yukina.

--- Vaya... y yo que tenía ganas de ver a Suichi --Pensó Denisse dejando salir un gran suspiro.

--- Muévanse y dejen de hablar que tenemos muchas libretas por resolver... --Dijo Irina repartiendo por igual las libretas, lápices y borradores-- Maldito Profesor... --Murmuró para sí.

Kurama se encontraba en su habitación, hojeando algunos libros que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Había tantas cosas que quería saber acerca de la situación actual, los libros serían sus únicas fuentes de investigación. Su compañero no se encontraba en la habitación por lo que tenía espacio demás.

Pasó horas investigando y hallando poca información, pero era bastante interesante y enigmático, que le llevaba a investigar hacia otros libros, otras situaciones... Aunque ahora se encontraba en un punto bastante interesante en su búsqueda, pero...

¡¡PLAM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Sutkino algo... furioso. Cuando vio a Kurama, pareció... ¿Enojarse más, o era otra cosa+

--- Vengo frustrado. Eso es todo --Dijo a modo de explicación y luego tomando y botando aire, varias veces. Sólo así logró calmase, Kurama notó algo extraño de él, tenía una fuerza grande y oscura...

Sospechoso.

Sutkino se sentó en un mueble cercano a Kurama y se echó hay un rato. Luego se percata de los libros sobre la mesa.

--- ¿Qué buscas? Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo... --Comentó mirando los libros como atraído. Kurama los cerró de golpe y comenzó a recogerlos.

--- Nada en especial, y he terminado --Dijo Kurama sonriéndole falsamente a Sutkino. Una vez terminado su labor, se dirigió a su habitación pero fue interceptado por un Sutkino que le miraba con sospecha.

--- ¿Seguro? Son muchos libros y muchas notas... --Insistió Sutkino, intentó ayudarle con los materiales, pero Kurama retrocedió desconfiado.

--- Seguro, ahora si me permites tengo que guardar esto. Aún tengo mucho por estudiar... --Le cortó y pasó a un lado de él y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Kurama una vez adentro de su cuarto, acomodó los libros y cuadernos, para guardarlos en un bolso aparte. Lo sacude para ver que tanto peso hay, y se lo pone... No iba tan pesado pero por si acaso, sacó otras cosas hasta hacer el bulto ligero y con los datos verdaderamente importantes...

La actitud de Sutkino le había sorprendido, ¿cuál era su interés en ayudarle? ¿Acaso se notaba muy casado, viejo o qué? Extraño, el chico era extraño y su energía más aún... ¿Sería humano como aparentaba o no?

Hiei, estaba en el tejado del edifico más alto de Tokio, supervisando a su alrededor cualquier pista que le pudiera llevar hacia las Sei-Gakis... Permanecía en las Sombras, inmutable e imperceptible al ojo humano... A veces,... era reconfortante, estar entre ellas... Dejarse llevar por ese mundo oscuro... dejarse caer y no sentir nada.

Una fuerza extraña le saca de sus pensamientos. Divisa a un hombre en... ¿¡Un tejado! ¿Estaba loco? Sino fuera como él, podría matarse... A menos que se lo propusiera. Se acerco, unos cuantos edificios y pudo ver mejor al hombre. Era alto, de cabellos azules, tez morena y algo enojado.

Hiei comienza con el seguimiento, por los techos. Aunque cuando vi, que el hombre se acercó demasiado al límite del edificio donde él se encontraba, corrió para evitar que cayera, como lo haría seguramente. Pero...

¡¡Oh, Sorpresa!

Salto al tejado del siguiente edificio.

¿¡Quién demonios era él!

Aquél hombre volteó a verlo, su mirar era frío y su boca se curveó con sadismo.

--- Te gusta espiar a los demás, ¿cierto? --El hombre se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el tejado donde se encontraba Hiei.

Hiei hizo una mueca de disgusto interiormente, y sólo atinó a responder con sorna:

--- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? Saltando por los tejados de los edificios... ¿Qué y QUIÉN eres tú? --Demandó.

---... Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, "pequeño" amigo --Hizo énfasis en "pequeño", algo que resaltó una vena de furia en la frente de Hiei. Dicho esto el hombre se fue corriendo rápidamente de ahí.

--- Imbécil... --Murmuró para sí. Cuando estaba por seguirle, estaba a dos tejados de lejanía, pero de pronto desapareció.-- ¡¡DEMONIOS! --Gritó.

**-Fin del capítulo 3-**


	4. El libro maldito

"Tomeru No Apocalipsis"

CAPITULO CUATRO: El Libro Maldito

AUTORAS: EsperanzaKapranos, Denisse--Chan

SECCIÓN: Animé. "Yuyu Hakusho"

GÉNERO: Romance. Humor. Batalla. Acción.

SIPNOSIS: 2 Chicas totalmente opuestas son elegidas para proteger algo… se aventuran a un viaje a Japón donde consiguen amor, muerte, destrucción y muchas sorpresas… ¿Te atreverías a seguirles o tal vez, preferirías seguir ignorando el peligro que corre el mundo una vez más?

N/AS (Nota de la Autoras):

Ninguno de los personajes del animé Yuyu Hakusho nos pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no salen en el animé son de nuestra autoría

La noche había caído hace 6 horas. Los estudiantes del Instituto Arayashiki yacían dormidos cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, había sido un día laborioso. Sin embargo...

Kurama despertó de golpe... había tenido un mal sueño; miró a su alrededor, al momento se dio cuenta de que su compañero de habitación no se encontraba... era algo extraño. Se levantó y buscó por toda la mini-casa, sin duda Sutkino había salido.

Se disponía a regresar a su cama cuando pudo divisar con dificultad un objeto en particular sobre la mesilla de noche de Sutkino... era un anillo... un hermoso anillo con marcas en un idioma desconocido para Kurama.

Se sintió atraído hacia él, y en un instante ya lo tenía entre sus manos.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Kurama volteó hacia ésta y vio a Sutkino cerrándola tras de sí. Sutkino encendió la luz y se encontró a Kurama parado, no pareció importarle mucho hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kurama sostenía su anillo. Sutkino estalló en rabia ante esto.

--- Sólo lo estaba observando... no tenía pensado robármelo --Respondió Kurama siendo cuidadoso.

Sutkino arrancó el anillo de los dedos de Kurama... Y con rapidez se lo guardo.

--- Lo dudo... --Masculló.-- Lo MÍO es MÍO. De preferencia, no toques mis cosas... --Dijo fríamente, dándole la espalda y acercándose a su cama.

Kurama quedó perplejo ante el comportamiento de su compañero de habitación... apretó sus puños tratando de no empeorar las cosas y silenciosamente se metió a la cama también.

--- ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A SOCIALIZAR TANTO CON "MI" MINAMINO, NIÑA TONTA!! --Espetó Sayuki por décima vez a una Denisse muy harta que se encontraba leyendo un libro sentada sobre una banca de la U-- ¡¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA, TONTA, TONTA!! ¡¡NIÑA TONTAAAA!!

---... u.ú --Denisse trataba de ser paciente, lástima que no se pudiera reprender a los estudiantes fuera de horas de clase, ¡ya no la aguantaba!

--- ¡¡NO ERES DIGNA PARA HABLARLE, NI SIQUIERA PARA MIRARLO!! --Y Sayuki seguía y seguía y seguía, pareciere que no tenía a nadie más a quién molestar...

--- Oh por favor, muchacha imbécil --Dijo Irina detrás de la chica con un tono muy frío y amenazante-- Ya cállate... molestas demasiado a mi amiga. --Dijo muy molesta. Tenía las ganas de propinarle un... puño en medio de su cara que le tumbara media partida de dientes.

--- ¡A TÍ QUÉ TE IMPORTAAA! ¡NO TE METAAAS EN LO QUE NO TE INCUMBEE! --UPS... no fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber dicho Sayuki.

--- o.oU ¡Por favor, no se peleen! --Denisse trató de hacer de mediadora.

Muy bien, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡¡Y para colmo, Denisse se metía!!

Irina dio un puñetazo a la chica, que la echó de golpe al suelo. Con su nariz y boca sangrando. Se inclinó hasta la altura de ella, la chica retrocedió con la cara llena de miedo.

--- Mira... 'querida' --Dijo despectivamente-- yo me... meto en lo que me DE LA GANA. Esa chica que tu vez ahí --Le dijo en un tono demasiado suave, señalando a Denisse-- Es como una 'hermana' para mí --Volvió a mirar a Sayuki-- Por lo tanto... --Se incorporó-- No es bueno para ti, que te metas con ella. --Le miró con furia contenida, más no con odio.

---... E... ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARAA ASIII! --Sayuki salió corriendo hacia la dirección, con intenciones de tratar de meter en problemas a Irina.

Denisse se quedó mirando la silueta de Sayuki que corría despavorida buscando auxilio.

--- ¿No tendrás... problemas?- preguntó Denisse preocupada a su amiga.

Irina sonrió con orgullo por su fuerza. Fue la primera vez que agradeció a su horrenda familia, el entrenamiento que le hicieron pasar por toda su vida.

--- Nah... --Dijo despreocupada, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara-- Ella tiene más que perder que yo. --Miró a Denisse, y le guiñó un ojo. Rara vez se mostraba así... pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

--- o.o... n.n espero que Sayuki no cause problemas en la dirección --Denisse recogió el libro que se encontraba leyendo y suspiró mirando su portada atentamente.

--- Jajaja. De seguro, le espera un buen regaño, por el escándalo que llegará haciendo. --Dijo burlonamente.-- ¿Qué leías?, o intentabas leer...

---Ah... esto, es un libro que tiene las instrucciones y consejos para hacer un muñeco de felpa --Dijo Denisse enseñándole el libro ( leer capítulo 1)

---No lo había empezado porque soy nueva en eso o///o --Completó Denisse algo apenada.

--- Oh... --Dijo simplemente Irina-- Bueno... ¿y qué tal vas? ¿Le vas cogiendo el truco?

--- ¡Creo que sí! -... sólo espero que no me salga deforme el pobre... ..u --Denisse abrazó el libro.

--- Por cierto, ¿no estabas en clase? --Preguntó a Irina.

--- ¿Eh? Oh no, no, no . El profesor terminó diez minutos antes de lo esperado. Y los gritos de Sayuki son reconocibles a miles de kilómetros --Se burló Irina.

--- Qué bien, a mi me toca la siguiente clase con el temible Hakimoto... --Denisse se amargó un poco y cambió su semblante a uno de resignación-- ¡Lo bueno es que en esa clase también está Suichi! n.n

--- ¡¡Jajaja!! ¿No piensas en nadie más, Denisse? --Le insinuó Irina.

--- ¡¿QUÉ?! O///O ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?... ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA!... ¡SUICHI...! -///- ¡ES...ES...! ¡ES UN QUERIDO COMPAÑERO! y...y... ¡ES MUY INTELIGENTE!... --Denisse se puso demasiado roja por el comentario de Irina, tanto que no encontraba palabras o gestos para disimularlo --- A... ADEMÁS... ¿NO PUEDO ADMIRAR A UN COMPAÑERO?... /// -Siguió tratando de encubrirse.

--- ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! --Irina se moría de la risa, que por poco y se caía al pasto para seguirse riendo-- Ahh Denisse, Denisse... Si no te gustara Suichi... ¿por qué estás tan roja? --Dijo dando una vuelta al rededor de Denisse-- No sé si es o no inteligente --Dijo indiferentemente, viendo a un punto específico-- Pero, yo no he dicho nada de no Poder Admirar, a alguien... --Sonrió maliciosamente-- Y menos a un 'querido compañero' --Imitó su voz, en las últimas palabras.

--- ¡¡Hace mucho calor, por eso estoy roja!! /// - gritó Denisse.

--- ¿Ah? O.o ¿Calor, cuál calor? El día está muy fresco --Dijo con normalidad-- Pero bueno --Abandonó el tema-- No creo que te salga deforme tu Peluche de Felpa...

Denisse suspiró aliviada.

--- Esperemos... --Denisse volteó a ver el gran reloj con el que contaba la U- ¡¡Aaaaah!! OO ¡¡POR DIOS, YA ES TARDE!! ¡¡LLEGARÉ TARDE A LA CLASE DEL MALVADO HAKIMOTO!!- Denisse corrió hacia el salón- ¡Nos vemos Iri-Chan! espero... por que de seguro me matará el profesor... ;;- dicho esto dejó una estela de humo al correr a toda velocidad.

---... como tenemos los reactivos del lado izquierdo, la combustión hace que... --El profesor Hakimoto fue interrumpido por una persona que abrió la puerta repentinamente.

--- Ah...ah... ay, Dios... --Denisse respiraba rápidamente, los nervios o tal vez el cansancio no la dejaron articular palabra para disculparse por su retraso.

--- Ah, mira nada más... la representante llega tarde, eso no se ve bien -- comentó sarcásticamente Hakimoto cruzándose de brazos.

A Denisse le recorrió un escalofrío ante esas palabras, y se apresuró a disculparse por su tardanza.

--- Eh... eh... yo... OH... --Tartamudeaba Denisse. Nadie en el salón dijo nada. Sayuki, le sonreía con malicia y POR SUPUESTO la ayudaría a hundirse más.

--- ¡Profesor! --Sayuki levantó la mano-- ¿No cree que es muy osado departe de nuestra "representante" el interrumpir la clase y de plano llegar tarde?

--- Ciertamente... --Hakimoto lo pensó detenidamente.

--- Me vengaré de esa niña tonta --Pensó Sayuki.

--- Concuerdo con la señorita Endoh- dictaminó Hakimoto, Denisse se petrificó- Harás el doble de trabajo para mañana, además limpiarás el salón... y di que fui benevolente-

--- Ay... no... -Denisse bajó la cabeza tristemente asintiendo.

Kurama miraba aquello atentamente. Entonces se aventuró a hablar.

--- Profesor, creo que eso es en sí un trato muy injusto hacia mi compañera- defendió a Denisse, provocando que ésta lo mirara intrigada.

--- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Minamino? ¿Acaso piensas que mi manera de mantener el orden no es la adecuada?- inquirió el profesor

--- De ninguna manera, simplemente me parece que ese castigo que le está imponiendo es algo exagerado. Si llegara a saberse esto en la dirección de la Universidad no será muy bien visto ¿comprende lo que trato de decir?- dijo Kurama haciendo que el profesor sudara frío.

--- ¿¡Que?! ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar al Profesor, Minamino? --Chilló histérica Sayuki.

--- ¡Cállese, Endoh! --Le espetó Hakimoto.

Sayuki cerró la boca, asustada y molesta.

---Y usted, Minamino... --Continuó el profesor, casi echando fuego de los ojos--... ¡Nadie lo llamó a que interfiriera en esta conversación!

--- Si se trata acerca de la representante, no me incumbe a mi si no a toda la clase...-Dijo Kurama sin mostrar nerviosismo, los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear y a comentar sobre aquello.

--- Entonces... --El profesor lo miró de mala gana-- ¿dices que la señorita Pérez merece un castigo menos severo?

--- Eso mismo.

--- "¿Me estás retando?" --Pensó con rencor Hakimoto-- Bien, ¿y qué sugieres entonces? --Preguntó a regañadientes-- "Mocoso desgraciado..." --Pensó nuevamente Hakimoto.

--- Lo más lógico y justo sería que ella hiciera la limpieza del aula, sólo por este día --Kurama cruzó sus manos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

--- Y usted la acompañará, por meterse en asuntos ajenos --Dijo Hakimoto.

---...Está bien --Dijo Kurama sin ninguna reacción en su cara.

La cara de Denisse se iluminó, mientras que la de Sayuki ya casi se veía en el suelo, de lo molesta que se puso.

--- Ah, Endoh... --Dijo el profesor como acordándose de ella-- Si dice algo, recibirá el triple del castigo. ¿Entendió? --Dijo autoritario.

--- ¡¿QUÉ?! --Gritó la chica fúrica.

--- ¿Es sorda Endoh? --Dio con sorna el profesor-- Triple castigo, por todo el mes. Al terminar clases repórtese con el Director...

--- ¡¡Gggggh!! --Sayuki mordió el libro que tenía a la mano

--- ¡Si! --Denisse daba saltitos de alegría

--- No se alivie, Pérez- espetó Hakimoto. Denisse dejó de saltar- la estaré vigilando...

-Ah... si... o.oU --Dijo Denisse algo nerviosa, pero volteó a ver a Kurama y sonrió aliviada.

Mientras tanto...

Irina caminaba a paso firme hacia su habitación, no se sentía nada bien. Había salido de su clase debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza... tal vez sea una jaqueca pensó ella. Tal vez.

Llegando a su cuarto abrió la puerta la cual no tenía seguro. Entró y miró con horror que la ropa de Sayuki estaba toda regada en su cama. Con desprecio la lanzó toda al suelo y acto seguido Irina se recostó sobre su cama.

--- Muchacha asquerosa... --Dijo masajeándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados-- Deja que la vea, y le daré los gritos de su vida. --Abrió los ojos, con una mirada fulminante. Los volvió a cerrar-- Profesores de... --Se ahorró la grosería para sí.

Pasaron algunos minutos, o tal vez horas... e Irina despertó, algo mejor ahora pero su mal humor seguía presente y aumentó levemente al ver las ropas de Sayuki, exactamente donde las dejó. Se sentó en la cama, y luego sintió algo extraño en el ambiente.

Una energía maligna.

Se sorprendió al ver que despedía semejante energía maligna. Era su libro sobre 'Los Onis'... Acarició el libro por encima, se sentía atraída a verlo... A hojear sus páginas y leer el contenido que estaba sólo para ella...

Pero...

Tenía un mal presentimiento... Y estos, rara vez se equivocaban. Una voz le decía "Ignórala... Ignórala por esta vez". Así que se arriesgó y hojeó el misterioso libro. Incitada por la fuerza maligna y la curiosidad...

Divisó una página a la cual le faltaba un pedazo. Al instante Irina soltó el libro produciendo un ruido opaco en la habitación. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó con dolor.

--- ¡¡Agh!! --Gritó del dolor.

Un dolor punzante y que le desgarraba el cerebro, esos dolores no los sentía desde muy pequeña... Sin embargo, era un dolor conocido que le traían imágenes borrosas y pasaban demasiado rápido para detenerse a observarlas detenidamente... Instantes después, perdió el conocimiento... A la media hora siguiente, se levantó del piso cómo si nada. Tenía la mirada inyectada en sangre, maldad y sadismo... Al igual que su sonrisa, sus movimientos eran arrogantes y suaves. Irina se volvió hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación y se contempló a sí misma... o a alguien más. Palpó la superficie de vidrio con sus dos manos y empezó a reírse con ironía.

--- Bien, bien. Excelente --Dijo analizándose-- Siento... --Cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa-- cómo... la maldad corre por mis venas, la adrenalina aumenta... --De pronto dejó de hablar-- Es hora de hacer travesuras. --Le guiñó el ojo a su reflejo en el espejo, y salió del cuarto.

Irina caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Se desesperó por no ver a nadie al rededor a quién molestar, así que se adentró al campo donde se encontraba el lago; para su fortuna encontró unos cuantos alumnos sentados en las bancas cada quién haciendo sus cosas. Esta, sonrió y se acercó a paso lento y felino como si estuviese casando a los alumnos... ¿A quién atacaría primero... a los de la banca de en frente, o a los de la izquierda?

Se decidió por los de en frente, y viendo una lagartija la cogió entre sus dedos y estando detrás de una chica, se la puso en el pantalón. La lagartija comenzó a subir el pantalón hasta introducirse en él, la chica dio un respingo y se quedó quieta por un momento, para luego pegar brincos, saltos y gritos pidiendo que le quitaran el 'animal' que le recorría la espalda... El chico con el que trabajaba se levantó de la banca e intentó ayudarla pero entre tanto brinco y grito, Irina metió el pie... El chico se tambaleó y se sostuvo de la chica quién batió sus brazos para sacudirse tanto del animal como del chico, haciendo caer a ambos al Lago...

Irina no aguantó la risa y estalló riendo a todo pulmón llamando la atención de la gente cercana al lado, pero como esta se encontraba escondida, varios creyeron que era algún fantasma de las leyendas que acostumbraba a asustar gente... Por lo cual, varios salieron 'volando' para los edificios, prácticamente que empujándose y tumbando a su acompañante o al primero que estorbara en su camino. Entonces se encontró cara a cara con Sutkino... se quedaron mirando unos segundos. La Irina mala le dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, ahora silenciosamente. Sutkino sólo sonrió.

--- Vaya... vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Sutkino permaneció observándola hasta que ésta desapareciera de su campo de visión- Parece que alguien está haciendo maldades...

Irina caminó presurosa porque la presencia de Sutkino le era despreciante y su energía causó algo de temor... Sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino, buscando nuevas víctimas par sus nuevas travesuras... Entonces vio a Sayuki salir de entre los pasillos apresuradamente, topándose con Irina y cayéndose al piso.

--- Vaya que eres estúpida muchacha --Dijo mirándola con desprecio, para luego sonreír maliciosamente-- ¿A dónde vas tan presurosa, "muñeca"? --Se acercó a ella haciendo retroceder a la chica. Si Irina antes le inspiraba miedo, ahora le debería estar inspirando terror...

---¿Qu-qué te pasaaaaa?... o... o sea... ñoñaa --Sayuki estaba a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda- no me digaas... que-que... te volviste rarita... yo no soy del otro baando... ¿me-me... entiendees? A-a mi me gustaaa Minaminooo, me voy a casar con él algún diaa... - siguió balbuceando

Irina se acercó más hasta que su nariz rozó la de la otra chica, mantuvo su sonrisa maliciosa y luego se alejó para darle una cachetada que se oyó en todo el pasillo, pues los pocos estudiantes que estaban cerca voltearon alarmados hacia donde provenía el ruido y creyeron que de la madre cachetada, la "pobre" Sayuki se cayó. La cara de terror de todos los presentes y principalmente de Sayuki le causaba DEMASIADA, pero DEMASIADA risa a Irina; quién reía como una loca.

--- ¿I-Irina? --Yusuke llegó al lugar, no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Tal vez no conocía a Irina mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que ella no era así.

Irina dejó de reírse poco a poco, más no volteó a ver al chico.

--- ¿Qué quieres? --Exigió con tono de aburrimiento, sin quitarle la vista a la Sayuki con esa mirada ahora, llena de odio.

--- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! No puedes golpear al alguien así porque sí- le reclamó Yusuke

Irina volvió a estallar en risa, llamando más la atención de los que allí estaban y provocando que algunos dejaran sus clases por ver el chisme.

--- ¿Quién dijo que no? --Miró con sus ojos inyectados en sangre amenazadoramente a Yusuke, con una sonrisa sádica y burlona a la vez. Volteó de golpe hacia Sayuki...

--- Eres una chica odiosa --Dijo volviendo acercarse a Sayuki, pero esta vez no tanto como antes-- El sólo verte... me provoca --Cerró un puño de golpe y se lo mostró-- golpearte hasta matarte. --Se reincorporó sin dejar de verla con odio y ahora indiferencia-- Además, le hago un favor a todos los de esta Universidad... --Dijo indiferente-- ¿O no Sayuki? --Dijo en tono suave y meloso, acercándose a ella otra vez.

--- ¡AAAAAH! ¡ALÉJATEEEE! --chilló Sayuki, pegándole una bofetada a Irina. Silencio sepulcral.

Irina cerró los ojos un segundo y los volvió a abrir. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos, la mirada fría e indiferente como la de un asesino molesto...

--- Uno... tiene que saber como actuar --Dijo en tono demasiado suave, y procedió a darle un puñetazo en toda la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.-- ¡¡¡¡CÓMO TAMBIEN SABER CON QUIÉN METERSE!!!! --Gritó a todo pulmón a la chica, se volvió hacia Yusuke mirándolo de la misma manera.-- ¿Y aún dices que no puedo golpear a nadie? --Su tono era de advertencia... porque como dijese algo 'indebido' le partía la cara a él también por metiche y por... se reservaba su grosería

--- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡TIENES QUE PARAR! ¡ESTA NO ERES TÚ! --Yusuke tomó a Irina de la muñeca, al hacer esto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yusuke... algo le había pasado a Irina.- ¡Sólo tranquilízate! ¡Puedes hacer algo de lo que después de arrepientas!...

Irina miró la mano de Yusuke sobre su muñeca, y le miró luego a él sin cambiar ni un instante sus facciones, era una clara advertencia. Se soltó del agarre, furiosa. En eso sonó el timbre y los alumnos salieron haciendo el escándalo normal pero cuando vieron una pequeña 'reunión' al lado de una chica en el suelo, otra mirando profundamente a un chico, y este que parecía incrédulo... El ruido en el lugar fue disminuyendo rápidamente, y Denisse se acercó con Kurama a ver que era lo que pasa... Y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a Sayuki con la cara roja, mirando con terror a Irina y esta retando con la mirada a Yusuke.

--- Estoy tranquila --Dijo en su tono suave, pero amenazador-- No te la des de Héroe ahora, si no quieres llevar golpes tu también --Varias caras se sorprendieron ante la clara amenaza, fueron dando pasos hacia atrás para dejar mayor espacio a la chica, que se veía iba a estallar de un momento a otro...-- Y... yo NUNCA me arrepiento de lo que hago, por muy 'malo' o 'bueno' que sea --Dijo burlonamente.

--- ¡Iri! ¿Qué sucede? --Preguntó una preocupada Denisse, acercándose a Irina. -- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La nombrada, miró de Yusuke a quién la llamaba y con la mirada le advirtió no acercarse.

--- Estoy bien --Dijo con fastidio-- No pasa nada, Denisse. --Miró sobre su hombro a Sayuki y con un 'Bu', la chica salió corriendo aterrorizada, casi cayéndose de boca y tropezando con todo el mundo. Irina caminó por un lado de Yusuke y los espectadores se apartaron rápidamente a medida de que ella se acercaba, hasta que desapareció. Los alumnos poco a poco se fueron retirando, Sayuki se fue corriendo rápidamente asustada hacia su habitación, no quería toparse con Irina ya que era capaz de matarla.

---Estaba poseída... pero no me explico cómo pasó --Comentó Kurama-- Pero es demasiado poderosa, hay que detenerla.

--- Esa chica... es diferente --Murmuró Yusuke todavía con los puños cerrados.

--- ¿Diferente?

--- Sí, ella... es muy poderosa... no hablo del demonio que la está poseyendo... tiene un poder explosivo y enorme --Yusuke volteó a ver a Kurama.

--- Entonces tenemos que detenerla --Dijo Kurama

--- ¡Sí! --Yusuke afirmó con la cabeza.

Irina caminaba por los pasillos furiosa, por la interrupción de Yusuke. Hasta que tropezó de frente con alguien: Hiei. Demonios, ahora tenía que calarse que ese enano se metiese en sus asuntos... El chico frunció el ceño, pues sentía algo extraño de la chica sin contar los ojos rojos que ahora tenía...

--- ¿Qué tienes? --Preguntó Hiei seriamente

--- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? --Respondió altaneramente la morena.

--- Aquí yo hago las preguntas- Hiei desenfundó su katana- ¿QUIÉN eres?

Irina enarcó una ceja y se rió como una loca, ese día había sido muy gracioso y divertido. Tendría que hacer más travesuras a menudo, ignoró por completo la katana y pasó por un lado del enano. Volteó a ver atrás para reírse del enano pero no lo encontró. Volteó su mirada al frente y se encontró a Hiei muy cerca de ella, mirándola fríamente.

--- ¡¡Ostias!! --Dijo con un acento español-- ¿Vas a seguir? --Preguntó molesta.-- Ni que la chica fuera novia tuya, joder...

Hiei empuñó su katana, y la colocó muy cerca del cuello de Irina.

--- No me importa la mujer a la que posesionaste, quiero saber quién eres tú y qué quieres --Amenazó Hiei

--- Bah... --Dijo restándole importancia-- No creo que quieras matar a la chica, ¿o sí? Sobre todo cuando es alguien tan importante... Soy el Demonio "Décès" Muerte en Francés. ¿Que quiero? A la chica, por supuesto...

---Bastardo... --Hiei lo miró con cierta ira, y después retiró la katana del cuello de Irina-- ¿Por qué ella es tan importante?

--- Bastarda --Corrigió-- Pero gracias de todos modos --Dijo burlonamente-- ¿No sabes a quién tienes en frente? Ella al igual que otra chica, han marcado la historia de los tres mundos, creo que eso basta para que no le toques ni un solo cabello.

Denisse llegó corriendo a la mitad de un pasillo, parando para tomar algo de aire cuando escuchó voces que se le hacían conocidas. Se acercó en silencio a la esquina y se asomó con cuidado, era Irina y Hiei quienes hablaban y para su horror Hiei tenía afuera su katana. ¿¡Pretendía dañarla!?

--- ¡¿Las... Sei-Kagis?!... ¡¿Te refieres a las Sei-Kagis?! ¡¡Contesta gusano!! --Dijo Hiei sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

--- "Gusano tus..." --Se reservó su grosería aún mentalmente-- Sí me refiero a ellas...

--- ¡¿ESTA MUJER ES UNA DE LAS SEI-KAGIS?! --Dijo apartándose un poco, para que no le pasara nada a Irina.

Décès asintió con cara aburrida.

--- ¿Sabes? Aburres rápido "niñato"... --Dijo aburrida-- Y no grites que estoy al frente tuyo, no a diez metros...

--- Grrr... ¿Qué planeas hacer con Irina? --Preguntó amenazante.

--- Eso... no es de tú --Recalcó la palabra-- incumbencia... "niñato". Lo que haga o no, es mi problema.

Hiei se quedó en silencio, su mirada amenazante no cambió; sin embargo le dio paso a Dècés para que saliera del lugar. No sabía si podía dañar a Irina.

Décès hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, como 'agradecimiento' por permitirle el paso, sonriéndole de forma burlona. Caminó sin apuros hasta perderse en la esquina más cercana para que luego oír unos cuantos gritos y la risa estruendosa de Décès en Irina, indicando que había reiniciado sus bromas pesadas... o como ella lo llamaba 'Travesuras'.

Denisse no podía creer lo que había oído, todo era tan extraño... Se recostó a la pared deslizándose hasta el suelo, fue tal la impresión que se dejó caer hacia el suelo. No podía creerlo... no podía... no podía... ¿Irina poseída? ¿Sei-Kagis? ¿Acaso ya no volvería a ver a su amiga nunca más?... después de estas preguntas vino la oscuridad.

Irina, o mejor dicho Décès recorría los pasillos sembrando miedo, incertidumbre y nerviosismo... Por dónde ella pasaba todo se volvía un desorden y quienes habían sufrido por su mano se escondían rápidamente en cuánto la veían... Ya habían tenido suficiente, y contando con algunos alumnos desmayados, otros al borde de un colapso y otras tantas cosas...

--- Oh-Oh... parece que alguien se quiere meter en problemas --Murmuró Riuji arriba del tejado de uno de los edificios que conformaban la U-- Si no me equivoco es le demonio Décès... qué raro... que yo sepa fue encerrado hace mucho tiempo en un libro maldito- pensó para sí mismo.

--- ¡Hola, Irinaaaa! --Saludó Kuwabara a lo lejos, acercándose a ella corriendo.

Décès suspiró pesadamente, lo que ahora menos necesitaba era algún idiota más que fuera amigo de la mocosa...

--- Hey --Dijo sin muchos ánimos levantándose la banca, al chico de cabellos naranjas que se acercaba-- ¿Qué tal? --Intentó sonar casual.

--- Jejeje estoy buscando a Urameshi, la próxima clase me toca con él... ¿no lo has visto? --Kuwabara posó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

--- No, para nada. --Sonrió falsamente-- ¿Para qué le buscas?

--- Es que tenemos que dar una clase juntos... ¡pero conociendo a Urameshi él no estudió nada! --Kuwabara le dio la espalda a Irina y se puso a buscar a Yusuke con la mirada.

Décès suspiró pesadamente para sus adentros, era tan molesto tener a este chico en frente quitándole tiempo valioso para sus travesuras.

--- Tal vez este cerca del salón de su última clase, ¿por qué no le buscas allí? --Dijo intentando sacárselo de encima, y que se largara de una vez.

--- ¿Enserio? Gracias --Kuwabara se fue corriendo. Dècés se sentó, aliviada de no tener cerca a Kuwabara, pero...-- ¡¡IRINA!!

---¡¡Aaagh!!... ¡¿qué quieres?! --Gritó desesperada

--- ¿Me acompañas? n.n- preguntó Kuwabara.

--- No sé... estoy algo estresada --Se defendió, poniendo cara de dolor, disculpándose con esta. A ver, si así persuadía al chico, que molestaba más que una piña bajo el brazo.

---Ándale... no seas mala- Kuwabara puso cara de borrego a medio morir, al mismo tiempo que jalaba de la manga de Irina molestosamente.

Décès cerró los ojos, suspiró lentamente y empezó a contar números para calmarse.

--- OK, OK --Dijo fastidiada-- Pero te dejo con él y me voy... Que si no estallo. --Advirtió.

--- ¡Gracias! --Gritó Kuwabara. Dècés contuvo sus ganas de matarlo y decidió caminar junto con él hacia la planta Este.

Caminaron durante largo rato, hasta cerca del Edificio de la Planta Este. Para Décès no pasó desapercibida ciertas miradas de Odio, Temor y otras que le dedicaron algunos estudiantes disimuladamente. Esta sólo les sonrió con malicia y les guiñó el ojo; causando escalofríos en algunos cobardes.

Siguió mirando a los alrededores, buscando desesperada con la mirada al mocoso Urameshi hasta que aparentemente, el chico de cabellos naranjas lo encontró.

--- ¡URAMESHI!- gritó Kuwabara, alzando la mano para que Yusuke lo ubicara.

Yusuke se alarmó al ver que Kuwabara se encontraba al lado de la Irina mala. ¿Pero porqué no le había hecho nada Irina? Había algo extraño en eso. Décès sonrió complacida al ver la cara de terror del tal Urameshi, cuando la halló con el chico de cabellos naranjas, pero rápidamente cambió sus facciones para que este último no se diese cuenta de nada.

--- ¡Kuwabara! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! --Gritó Yusuke nervioso- ¡No sabemos de lo que sea capaz de hacerte!

Décès puso su mejor cara de inocencia, mirando extrañada a Kuwabara.

--- ¿De qué habla? ¿Está loco? --Preguntó extrañada, mirando al chico de cabellos negros.

Décès miró atónita al chico y murmuró "Esto es el colmo", para luego cruzarse de brazos 'indignada' para que, segundos después, voltearse y mirar a Kuwabara dolida.

--- Nos vemos luego, supongo --Dijo en tono molesto y rozó el brazo de Kuwabara a propósito, pero eso bastó para dejar una carga de energía maligna en él. Siguió caminando sonriendo maliciosamente, para luego perderse más allá. Se escondió por unos arbustos a ver el espectáculo que daría el chico 'por ella'.

Yusuke se puso alerta, la esencia de Kuwabara cambió de repente haciéndose furiosa y explosiva.

Sin siquiera avisar, Kuwabara corrió hacia Yusuke y le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. Yusuke calló al suelo por la magnitud del golpe.

Décès sonrió complacida por lo que veía, habría que mover unos hilos más y a disfrutar de la fiesta de sangre que se daría.

--- ¡¡KUWABARA!! ¡¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!! --Yusuke se puso de pie rápidamente y le devolvió el puñetazo-- ¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ESTOY SEGURO QUE IRINA TE HIZO ALGO!! --Esquivó los ataques que le daba Kuwabara asestándole unos más.

--- ¡GRRRAAAAH! --Kuwabara no escuchaba, iba a darle una patada a Yusuke pero éste la esquivó. Yusuke decidió terminar con todo esto y golpeó a Kuwabara en el estómago sacándole el aire. Los ojos de Kuwabara se habían tornado vacíos, sin vida y parecía manejado como una marioneta, a pesar de haber libertad en sus movimientos. Dècés se acomodó mejor en el pasto y siguió viendo complacida la pelea, cuando esto terminara se iría de allí a 'jugar' con otros estudiantes...

--- ¡Rayos! --Yusuke vio que no había tenido efecto ningún golpe que le daba a Kuwabara-- ¡Lo siento, Kuwabara...! --Unió sus manos y un rayo de luz salió de sus dedos índices-- ¡¡¡REI-GUN!!!

Décès se levantó de golpe, aun siendo encubierta por unos arbustos cubrió a Kuwabara con su energía oscura rechazando y devolviendo el golpe a su dueño. Los ojos de Irina estaban muy enfurecidos y eso se demostraba en la propia energía. Cuando se calmó pocos segundos después, se cruzó de brazos aún molesta.

Kuwabara se levantó y se dirigió hacia Yusuke sacando su espada espiritual.

--- ¡ALTO! --Kurama salió por detrás de Kuwabara y usando su látigo de rosa enredó el pie del aludido para provocar que cayera al suelo.

--- ¡Kurama! --Saludó Yusuke con una gran sonrisa.

Kurama sacó unas cuantas semillas de su bolsillo y las arrojó al suelo. Acto seguido éstas empezaron a crecer y envolvieron a Kuwabara, logrando que éste no pudiera moverse definitivamente...

-Fin del capítulo 4- 


	5. Verdades y Demonios

"**Tomeru No Apocalipsis"**

**CAPITULO CINCO: Verdades y Demonios**

AUTORAS: EsperanzaKapranos, Denisse-Chan

SECCIÓN: Animé. "Yuyu Hakusho"

GÉNERO: Romance. Humor. Batalla. PoliFic (escrito por muchas personas). Acción. PoemFic (Fic con poemas)

Resumen: 2 Chicas totalmente opuestas son elegidas para proteger algo… se aventuran a un viaje a Japón donde consiguen amor, muerte, destrucción y muchas sorpresas… ¿Te atreverías a seguirles o tal vez, preferirías seguir ignorando el peligro que corre el mundo una vez más?

N/AS (Nota de la Autoras): Ninguno de los personajes del animé Yuyu Hakusho nos pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no salen en el animé son de nuestra autoría

Décès bufó molesta y se alejó más por prevención, dio un salto y se montó en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano. ¿A qué había llegado el chico de las rosas? De no haber sido por él, posiblemente hubiera herido de gravedad o matado al Urameshi... Le restó importancia al asunto y se dedicó a observar, el niño de cabellos naranjas ya no le servía de nada pero dejaría por un tiempo más su energía en él...

--- Hola... ¿tú sabes por qué razón Kuwabara se encuentra así? --Inquirió Kurama, mirando cómo se retorcía Kuwabara en el suelo.

--- Fue Irina --Dijo Yusuke de igual forma mirando a Kuwabara-- Mejor dicho... fue la cosa que se apoderó del cuerpo de ella.

--- Ya veo... tendremos que usar la fuerza entonces, no podemos permitir que siga haciendo este tipo de cosas --Respondió Kurama

--- Por cierto... ¿dónde estabas metido, Kurama? --Preguntó Yusuke con una ceja en alto.

--- Ayudando a una amiga --Kurama sonrió.

--- Ne... --Denisse abrió los ojos poco a poco, con dificultad debido a las luces encendidas

--- Oh... ya despertaste, me alegra que te encuentres bien --Respondió el médico encargado de la enfermería-- Te desmayaste, parece ser que has estado estudiando demasiado- comentó

--- ¿Me... desmayé? --Preguntó Denisse, todavía desorientada-- "Ahora recuerdo... fue por haber oído la conversación de Hiei e Irina... me sorprendí demasiado..." --Pensó para sí misma, palpándose la cabeza

--- Es una suerte que Minamino te haya encontrado... --Comentó el médico

--- ¿Cómo? --Preguntó Denisse sin comprender.

--- Sí, sí Minamino. El te trajo hasta acá, dijo que te había hallado desmayada...

Denisse se sonrojó un poco, y el doctor le sonrió.

--- Estaba muy preocupado por ti, te trajo en brazos y te dejó allí donde estás ahora --Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-- Ahora te sugiero descanses un poco en tu habitación ya que no puedo mantenerte mucho tiempo aquí...

--- E-está... bien --Susurró poniéndose en pie, tambaleó un poco pero no cayó. Denisse se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes volverse hacia el doctor y preguntarle-... ¿Está seguro que se trataba de Suichi Minamino?-

--- Seguro --Dijo el doctor volviendo a sonreír, ese Minamino era todo un galán con las chicas de la Universidad.

--- ¡CIELOS! O////O ¡¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!! - Denisse no pudo ocultar su tremendo sonrojo, por lo que salió de la enfermería corriendo

Denisse corría y corría por los pasillos de la U, avergonzada. Suichi la había tenido en sus brazos, se preocupó y ocupó de ella, un sonrojo se produjo en su cara ante tales pensamientos. De improvisto, se topó con alguien en el camino y cayó al piso de sentada

--- ¡Ah! --Denisse se quejó del golpe-- L-lo siento mucho... --volteó a ver al aludido-- ¿Hiei?

Hiei tenía una cara de gran molestia, pero este no había caído como la chica, sólo atinó a darle la mano a esta con su mirada seria.

--- ¿Denisse? --Dijo con sorna-- Anda, levántate.

Denisse se puso súper-nerviosa. Nunca le había gustado molestar a la gente, menos a la gente como Irina o Hiei. Tomó la mano de éste algo preocupada y se levantó.

--- Losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento... ¡no volverá a pasar! . --Denisse trataba de que Hiei no se molestara- ¡En serio no te vi!

--- ¡¡YA!! --Gritó Hiei molesto, por tanta súplica-- No tienes porque disculparte tan seguidamente...

--- O.O... T.T esta... bien- Denisse se encontraba a punto de las lágrimas literalmente.

Hiei se sintió un poco mal al ver a la chica así, pero no lo reconocería a viva voz.

--- Bueno, no tienes por qué ponerte así --Dijo incitándole a que se calmara.

--- Lo sien... está bien- Denisse seguía algo nerviosa- Por cierto... es raro verte por aquí...- recordó la conversación que tuvo con Irina, y se puso más nerviosa.

--- Sólo me pasaba por aquí por un asunto pendiente con los chicos... ¿Y tú por qué venías corriendo?

--- Eh...o////o --Recordó a Suichi y se volvió a poner roja-- ¡Ñiaaaaa! //// ¡POR NADA! ¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE PONERME NERVIOSA POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE SABER QUE SUICHI SE PREOCUPÓ POR MÍ?! -contó todo sin darse cuenta.

Hiei enarcó una ceja ante tal comentario, y de la forma tan agresiva de decirlo. Sonrió con sorna ante tal confesión, que, seguramente había dado sin darse cuenta.

--- Así que Suichi, se preocupó por tí, ¿eh? --Dijo retador y burlón.

--- ¡¡AAAAAAH!! O////O ¡¿Y-yo... dije eso?! ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡¡SÓLO ESTABA HABLANDO POR HABLAR!! ah... /// --Denisse se puso cada vez más roja.

---"Cielos... a Irina y a Hiei les encanta torturarme de éste modo" T////T- pensó Denisse, algo molesta

--- Sí, tú lo dijiste --Dijo sonriente, esa chica vaya que estaba loca, y por Kurama-- Pues... ese comentario como que estuvo demás, si es verdad lo que dices... --Dijo viendo como aumentaba su sonrojo.

--- "Iriiii... T//T ¿dónde te encuentras?... ¡IRINA!" --Pensó Denisse, alarmada

--- ¡Hiei! --Gritó repentinamente Denisse-- ¡¿No sabes dónde se encuentra Irina?! ¡Estoy segura de que ella necesita ayuda!

Hiei se sorprendió del cambio tan repentino de tema, y frunció el ceño; su mirada se volvió llena de molestia.

--- No, no sé nada --Dijo bruscamente, para luego pasar por un lado de Denisse.

---¡¡Hiei!! --Denisse lo siguió-- ¡Yo sé que debes de tener una idea de donde se encuentra! ¡Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a Iri! --Ella agarró a Hiei del brazo, haciendo que él se detuviera.

Hiei se soltó del agarre molesto, viendo a la chica preocupada por su amiga...

--- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? --Preguntó a la chica, para luego suspirar profundamente casi, imperceptiblemente-- Bien, podrías ir con Kuwabara y el resto.

Denisse sonrió aliviadamente, al saber dónde localizar a su amiga. Tomó una de las manos de Hiei entre las suyas, éste se sorprendió enormemente.

--- Gracias... ¡muchas gracias! --Le dijo, casi a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

Hiei casi se horrorizó al ver como tomaba su mano, con tal confianza pero también se sonrojo por aquello. Como si la sorpresa no hubiera sido suficiente... Se soltó un poco brusco del agarre y siguió su camino, con la chica detrás... hasta ubicar al resto del grupo, con Kuwabara en el piso y Yusuke y Kurama discutiendo...

--- Pero... ¿qué?... o.o... ¿Qué le pasó a Kuwabara? --Preguntó Denisse, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hiei enarcó una ceja ante tal visión, pero luego frunció el ceño percibiendo aquella energía maligna que provenía de Kuwabara, totalmente ajena a él o a su energía normalmente.

--- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? --Preguntó en tono molesto. Ya había tenido bastante de esta gente 'hormonal' y desquiciante...

--- Eh... Kuwabara... --Yusuke comenzó, luego miró a Denisse y luego prosiguió- ...tuvo un arranque de ira, eso es todo...

--- ¿Estás seguro que fue eso?... --Murmuró Denisse, viendo fijamente a Kuwabara.

--- Totalmente- afirmó Yusuke, algo nervioso.

Décès sonrió para sí, y dio más energía al cuerpo de Kuwabara que de pronto se soltó de aquellas ramas que le sujetaban. Sus ojos están en blanco y su cara muy molesta... Se levantó, limpió la ropa y de improvisto se lanzó a atacar a Denisse y Hiei...

De un momento a otro, Hiei sacó su espada que chocó con la de Kuwabara; quién estaba realmente molesto. Este último, al tocar tierra saltó hacia atrás siendo seguido de un Hiei muy molesto ahora. Denisse dio un grito de terror, al ver las intenciones del pelinaranja.

¿Cómo iba a atacar a la chica, que nada tenía que ver?

Bueno, no es que ellos si tuvieran que ver, pero al menos tendrían como defenderse. Kurama tomó de un brazo a Denisse llevándola contra su pecho, mientras Yusuke como si fuese un guarda espaldas, miraba atento la pelea impotente.

--- ¡¡AAAAARGH!! --Kuwabara se abalanzó sobre Hiei y logró rasgarle una pequeña parte de su abrigo, sorpresivamente.

Desde un árbol Décès disfrutaba del espectáculo. Se encontraba enormemente entretenida, por eso apoyaba en todo al achichincle ese que se llamaba Kuwabara.

Denisse seguía pegada al pecho de Kurama, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada a verle o a ver la pelea que había detrás. Sólo podía oír el corazón de Suichi, los gritos de Yusuke y el roce de ambas espadas... hasta que en un momento todo se silenció. Cómo si hubiese muerto alguien, con ese pensamiento Denisse se volteó rápidamente.

Al voltear se halló con Irina en medio de la pelea, con Hiei bastante cerca que le sostenía de las muñecas. Atrás, en el suelo, Kuwabara desmayado con un Yusuke corriendo hacia esa dirección. Kurama seguía en su posición, con Denisse de frente que miraba sorprendida la escena.

--- Ahora sí... no podrás escapar, maldito- murmuró Hiei con un semblante neutro.

--- ¿Qué tengo que repetirte que soy una tía, joder? --Dijo con aquel acento español, fastidiada de que le cambiara el maldito género-- Vamos, que quién lleva las de perder aquí sois vosotros, no yo --Sonrió triunfante y con ironía.

--- No lo creo... -Yusuke le apuntó con el Rei-Gun, al mismo tiempo que Kurama sacaba su látigo de rosa.- Aquí tú eres la que lleva las de perder-

--- Ahora, dinos cómo sacarte del cuerpo de Irina por las buenas... o lo haremos por las malas- Hiei acercó su katana.

--- Seguro --Dijo con sorna Décès-- No pueden hacerme daño alguno, pues todo lo recibirá el cuerpo de ella... Además --Cara de fastidio-- no creo que estén dispuestos a dañar a UNA de las Sei-Gakis... ¿o sí?

Yusuke y Kurama abrieron sus ojos de par en par, Hiei sólo se quedó en silencio. Sin embargo los primeros dos ya lo sospechaban desde hace tiempo.

--- ¡Iri! por favor... reacciona... --Denisse decidió meterse a la conversación-- Sé que hay algo malo dentro de de ti... ¡pero eres fuerte, lucha por sacarte a ése demonio de encima!

--- Calla mocosa --Dijo Décès, soltándose de pronto del agarre de Hiei propinándole una patada en la cara, que le rompió la nariz y con suerte no se habría mordido la nariz.

--- ¡¡No, no me voy a callar hasta volver a ver a mi amiga Irina y saber que no le volverás a hacer nada malo!! --Denisse frunció el ceño.

Décès se acercó a Denisse, y le propinó una cacheta que la tumbó al suelo.

--- Tú y quién más ¿eh? La chica me ha caído como anillo al dedo, a pesar de ser alguien tan importante y valioso para los tres mundos... Lleva mucho rencor dentro, frialdad y un gusto extraño por lo Desconocido y las Torturas... Sería fácilmente manipulable para mi gusto o para el de cualquier demonio... ¿Qué se supone que harás tú, cuándo no sabes ni lo que eres, o por qué vives?

--- ¡Denisse! --Kurama gritó ante tal agresión.

--- Tal... vez... yo no sepa para qué vivo... --Se sobó la mejilla roja de la cachetada-- Pero de lo que estoy segura... es que yo conozco mejor a Irina que tú, y sé que ella es muy bondadosa, muy amable y la mejor amiga que he podido tener --Se fue levantando a duras penas, mirando desafiante a Décès-- ¡Además sé que Irina no se va a dejar manipular tan fácil!

--- ¿A sí, por qué no? Yo he podido leer su corazón, saber lo que siente como si fuera propio; y tal vez lo que dije te suene descabellado pero... es cierto. ¿Por qué alguien que ha sufrido toda la vida, directa o indirectamente rechazaría la propuesta de tener algo de 'atención' o amor de alguien? --Dijo el demonio, dejando en claro sus intenciones de usar el Dolor del corazón de Irina, para sus fines.

--- Porque... --Todos se quedaron callados. Denisse se acercó a Décès, y le dio un cálido abrazo. Ésta se congeló ante tal gesto, quería quitarse a Denisse de encima... mas el cuerpo de Irina no respondió--...a ella no le falta cariño... porque tiene una amiga que la quiere con todo su corazón, y que nunca la abandonará... --Denisse le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a la confundida Décès.

Décès sintió cómo lágrimas brotaban del cuerpo del que se había apoderado. No comprendía porqué pasaba esto... era tan extraño... Algo en el interior de Irina se removió inquieto, más sólo fue por unos segundos. Aquellas lágrimas salían por voluntad propia y por un instante se vieron los ojos normales de Irina, reflejando dolor por lo cometido en contra de su voluntad. Décès empujó a Denisse lejos de ella, se limpió con furia la cara de esas asquerosas lágrimas y emprendió carrera al lado contrario.

--- ¡DETENTE! --Yusuke siguió a Décès, corriendo rápidamente, Hiei quien se tocaba su adolorida nariz igual. Kurama iba a ir en su ayuda, pero se dirigió hacia Denisse, esperando ayudarla. Igual a Kuwabara.

--- ¿Estás bien? --Preguntó Kurama con preocupación, arrodillándose al lado de Denisse.

--- Irina sigue ahí... --Murmuró Denisse, algo cansada-- No deben hacerle nada, Suichi... mi amiga sigue en ese cuerpo --Denisse miró a Kurama, con los ojos cristalinos.

Décès seguía corriendo, pero con el tal Yusuke detrás se le haría difícil manejar el cuerpo de la chica, quién estaba despertando con cada acción de la otra impertinente. Paró unos segundos y se volvió hacia el chico que le seguía; de su mano derecha surgió una esfera negra con destellos morados y dio a un árbol que casi le cae a Yusuke encima.

--- ¡¡Demonios!! --Gritó Yusuke sin notar que Décès miró a Hiei con otros ojos... con los ojos de Irina. Hiei se acercaba al lugar corriendo y notó aquel cambio en la mirada, cosa que le intrigó e incitó a apresurarse más aún en su carrera.

Sin embargo, atrás despertaba un Kuwabara todo confundido y vuelto un asco entre tanta tierra encima. Dio un grito indignado y Kurama junto con Denisse se acercaron, le desataron y narraron brevemente todo lo sucedido. El aludido, sólo atinó a oír sin prestar mucha atención interrumpiendo más de una vez y de forma molesta a los jóvenes, que le narraban todo hasta que...

--- Recuerdo algo... --Dijo tocando su cabeza, de manera alternativa para relajarla -- Lo que tenga Irina dentro viene de un libro... --Dijo extrañado viendo la grama, como intentando recordar más profundamente -- Un libro que está en el cuarto de Irina. --Dijo mirando a Denisse.

--- ¿Un libro? ¿Recuerdas cómo era? --Inquirió Kurama

--- Era algo grande, con pinta de ser antiguo... y nada más, siento no poder ser de mayor ayuda --Confesó Kuwabara.

---...Rayos... así no podremos ayudarla --Kurama golpeó el suelo con su puño.

---- ¡Iré a buscar ese libro! Kuwabara, será mejor que vayas a ayudar a Yusuke y a Hiei --Se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios.

--- ¡Está bien! --Kuwabara recuperó los ánimos rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose toda la tierra-- Denisse, ponte en un lugar seguro... ¡ESTA VEZ NO ME VA A MANIPULAR TAN FÁCIL! --Dijo con energía y después se fue en la dirección en la que Décès se fue corriendo.

---... Espero que todo salga bien... --Denisse mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo, algo triste.

Décès corría sin mirar atrás, sabiéndose perseguida cada vez por más personas. Prontamente el cuerpo se comenzó a cansar y a respirar con dificultad. Hiei, dio unos saltos más y le cayó encima a Décès, haciéndole caer y rodar por una leve colina que había cerca de allí. Décès tenía a Hiei encima y luchó contra este como pudo, hasta que logró propinarle otro puñetazo en la cara alejándole del cuerpo de la chica. Décès sentía que debía esperar un poco a que Irina se recuperase lo suficiente pero no tenía tiempo para eso, además de que faltaba poco para que la chica se desvaneciera y esta pudiera salir de aquel cuerpo... Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando ve que Yusuke se acerca a gran velocidad.

El golpe hacia su estómago le tomó por sorpresa, pegó de un árbol haciendo un ruido seco y quedó semi-inconsciente durante varios minutos. Los cuales aprovecharon Hiei y Yusuke para su beneficio. Hiei se registró el cuerpo con rapidez para confirmarse a sí mismo que no se había roto nada más, sólo la nariz. Yusuke vigilaba a Irina, con su rei-gun apuntándole y listo para golpearle si se movía. Décès levantó la cabeza con algo de dificultad, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Su respiración era más pausada y lenta para su propio beneficio, haciendo creer a los chicos que algo andaba muy mal con ella. Luego Décès se desmayó cayendo a un lado.

Kurama se dirigió rápidamente al apartamento de Irina, si mal no recordaba era el número 237. Llegó abruptamente, se detuvo frente a la puerta tomando algo de aire debido a su cansancio. Tocó a la puerta, su única esperanza era que el compañero o la compañera de apartamento de Irina, estuviera ahí, ya que no poseía llave.

--- ¿Siii? --Habló una voz para su desgracia conocida-- ¿Quién eees? --Preguntó algo asustada.

--- Soy yo... Suichi Minamino... --Kurama tragó saliva, sabía que lo que iba a pasar no era nada bueno...

--- ¡MINAMINOOOOOOOOOOO! --Gritó Sayuki, quien rápidamente abrió la puerta y se lanzó hacia Kurama con el fin de abrazarlo pero éste se quitó justo a tiempo.

Sayuki cayó al suelo, por su intento fallido de abrazar al objeto de sus sueños como lo hacía siempre. Kurama suspiró pesadamente lamentándose por hacer aquello, entró al apartamento y cerró tras de sí para luego oír los gritos incesantes de Sayuki, al otro lado de la puerta. Buscó con rapidez los dormitorios, y ubicó las cosas de Irina, por ser en su mayoría de colores oscuros y sin adorno alguno. Revisó algunas estanterías, repasando las características del libro, antes dichas por Kuwabara. Pero no lo encontró. Kurama se desesperó un poco y siguió buscando evitando registrar la ropa de la chica.

Entonces se percató de un libro que reposaba en el suelo de la habitación. Era viejo y desprendía algo de energía maligna. Tenía que ser ése... lo levantó y leyó el título del libro... Los Onis... ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Había escuchado la leyenda de un demonio llamado Décès que se encontraba en el mundo humano aterrorizando a todo ser que pudiera, entonces llegó un sacerdote que la encerró en un libro; sólo podría ser liberada por una persona con poderes mayores a los del sacerdote.

Comenzó a hojear el libro por encima, buscando pistas de algún indicio de debilidad o algo así, notó que había una pluma algo extraña en medio de libro, pero los gritos y golpes de Sayuki eran tan fuertes que decidió irse de una vez antes de que tumbara la puerta y empezara a darle su repertorio de gritos.

Kurama recogió las cosas rápidamente y salió apurado de la habitación abrió de golpe la puerta haciendo que Sayuki cayera a sus pies y dejara el griterío y golpeteo montado que tenía. No le dio importancia y pasó por encima de ella, y echó a correr en el pasillo sin siquiera mirar atrás. Una vida estaba en peligro, la vida de una Sei-Gaki era más importante que el berrinche de esta niña molesta.

--- ¿Se desmayó de verdad? --Inquirió un Yusuke dudoso, posando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

--- Parece... demasiado fácil --Hiei se acercó a Irina, se arrodilló y la miró fijamente, como tratando de encontrar algún signo de conciencia.

Décès seguía con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo su desmayo pero el dolor en su estómago era fuerte por lo cuál fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo y la inconciencia, logrando así su propósito con éxito.

--- ¡YA VERÁS, TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO DEMONIOOOO! --Kuwabara llegó corriendo hasta que divisó a Hiei y Yusuke, así que se acercó a ellos-- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡Le voy a partir su mandarina en gajos! --Kuwabara hizo una pose de héroe.

--- ¿Porqué te demoraste, tonto? --Preguntó Yusuke algo molesto.

--- Me estaba preparando física y mentalmente para enfrentar al malvado demonio ése... que... -Kuwabara por fin se percató de que Irina yacía en el suelo inconsciente---... ¿Está...? --Temió lo peor.

--- No, sólo la dejé fuera de combate --Yusuke sonrió.

--- ¡¡¡URAMESHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! --Kuwabara agarró a Yusuke del cuello de la camisa-- ¡¿QUIÉN TE DA EL DERECHO DE GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER?! ¡Y SOBRETODO CUANDO ERA YO EL QUE TENÍA CUENTAS PENDIENTES CON... con...! --Siseó un poco.

--- Décès, el nombre del demonio es Décès --Respondió Kurama, quién había arribado al lugar con el libro en las manos.

--- Kurama, al fin te dignaste a venir... --Comentó Hiei, neutral.

--- ¿Averiguaste alguna manera de como sacar a Décès del cuerpo de Irina? --preguntó Kuwabara.

--- Tengo mis dudas, creo que lo recomendable sería que la viera Genkai. Ella debe de saber más acerca de esto --Sugirió Kurama, dándole otra hojeada al libro de Los Onis.

--- De acuerdo, Kuwabara carga a Irina --Ordenó Yusuke.

---... Como quieras, Urameshi... pero las personas normales lo pedirían por favor ¬¬ --Gruñó Kuwabara de mala gana, y cargó a una inconsciente Irina en su espalda.

El grupo se encaminó de vuelta, a donde había dejado a Denisse.

--- ¡Ay no! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A IRI?! --Preguntó Denisse alarmada

--- Nada... --Respondió Hiei a secas, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz-- Sólo está desmayada-

--- Exactamente --Aclaró Yusuke.-- Creemos conveniente llevarle con... --Su diálogo fue interrumpido por un gemido de dolor, Décès estaba despertando.

--- ¡Aaahh!... ¡rayos! --Kuwabara se empezó a preocupar-- ¡Quítenmela! --Chilló.

--- Usaré las semillas nuevamente-- Kurama sacó otras semillas de su bolsillo, mas estas eran diferentes a las que había usado con Kuwabara- Son más resistentes... además tienen algo de polvo somnífero-

Kurama arrojó las semillas a Irina y éstas crecieron rápidamente. Pareciere como si tuvieran inteligencia ya que no le hicieron nada a Kuwabara.

--- No te molestes tanto --Dijo Décès con tranquilidad-- No estaré por mucho tiempo en este cuerpo --Sonrió dejando la cabeza de lado. Algunas horas más allí y podría salir para buscar aliados y usar a esta niña a su favor.

---... ¿A dónde la van a llevar?- preguntó Denisse seriamente, algo raro en ella.

--- Tenemos pensado llevarla con una... amiga --Frunció el ceño, Kuwabara al decir esto-- Que sabe del tema y que tal vez nos pueda ayudar...

--- Entonces iré con ustedes... --Contestó Denisse, sin que cambiara su semblante.

--- No --Dijo tajante Kurama, no le parecía conveniente que ella se metiera en el asunto.

El resto se miró entre sí, para luego mirar a Kurama.

En una ocasión diferente, Denisse se habría puesto nerviosa ante la actitud de Suichi... mas su rostro seguía serio. Su mirada no era retadora, sin embargo mostraba algo de impotencia.

---- Suichi, tengo que ir... --Murmuró Denisse, casi rogándole.

--- No --Repitió de la misma manera, e igualmente serio. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella-- No es seguro que vengas con nosotros.

--- A menos que quieras morir, en la primera oportunidad que se me presente --Dijo Décès con odio.

--- No me importa... --Denisse avanzó un paso, pero luego se detuvo-- Existe alguna manera de sacarte de ése cuerpo, sé que la hay... y yo ayudaré a encontrarla. Si he de arriesgar mi vida no importa... si es por mi mejor amiga --Vio como Kurama se acercaba, mas no le miró con miedo, si no con súplica.

Kurama suspiró pesadamente, miró hacia atrás y tanto Kuwabara como Yusuke asintieron, indicándole con ello que debía dejar venir a Denisse con ellos. Hiei, sin embargo, se mantuvo fuera de eso mirando a otro lado...

--- Por favor Suichi... ---Le pidió Denisse, con una dulce sonrisa.

--- Esta bien --Dijo volteando a ver a Denisse-- Puedes venir con nosotros... --Sonrió internamente por la terquedad de la chica y por su gran corazón y empeño de ayudar a su amiga aún cuándo el cuerpo de esta, la había lastimado.

--- Gracias --Denisse no quitó su dulce sonrisa. Volteó a mirar a Décès-- No permitiré que sigas lastimando a Irina, ¿entendiste?-

--- Para lo que me importa... --Dijo con fastidio, cerrando los ojos-- A la chica la tengo más muerta que viva por lo que si quieres hacer algo... hazlo ya --Dijo retadora.

Denisse frunció el ceño, mirándola igualmente retadora. Yusuke indicó que debían seguir a la casa de Genkai, y así lo hicieron.

Sutkino se encontraba en su habitación, el asunto del demonio en el cuerpo de la Jigoku no kagi le había parecido divertido más no alarmante. Permanecía recostado sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el anillo que le traía molestos recuerdos de su pasado. Unos pasos en el lugar llamaron la atención de Sutkino, haciendo que éste sonriera burlonamente.

--- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? --Preguntó al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de él, sin quitarle la vista al anillo.

--- No --Respondió altanero ante el comentario de Sutkino. Se acercó más hacia donde estaba aquél, y se sentó en un sillón con total confianza.

--- ¿Qué te trae por acá, Riuji?- preguntó Sutkino irguiéndose y tomando asiento.

--- La Jigoku no kagi, ha sido posesionada por el demonio Décès, me imagino que debiste de haberte enterado... --Dijo Riuji, el hombre al que había perseguido Hiei días atrás.

--- Sí, me he enterado aunque es un asunto sin importancia... Y ya por lo menos, tenemos a una de las sei-kagis

--- Te lo tomas demasiado a la ligera... ¿y qué hay de la otra chica?- Riuji pareció molestarse por la simplicidad de Sutkino.

--- Le doy la importancia necesaria, Riuji... A la otra chica la ando vigilando, posiblemente sea la otra Sei-Kagi.

--- Escuché decir a mi señor Kurayami, que te tomas con más molestia el asunto de la otra chica... la Tengoku no kagi... trato de pensar que no se te escapará el asunto de las manos...- Riuji frunció el ceño, de no ser por su cabellera semi-larga y el visor rojo con el que contaba en su ojo izquierdo, se le hubiera visto una mirada de amenaza.

--- Claro que no, no soy un ser incompetente --Dijo con altanería y algo molesto por la insinuación hecha hacia su persona.

--- Eso espero Sutkino... el señor Kurayami estallaría en furia si llegas a dañar a una de las sei-gakis... --Riuji se levantó del sillón en el que reposaba.

--- ¿A dónde vas? --Dijo Sutkino, algo intrigado.

--- A ver el espectáculo... se va a poner muy bueno --Riuji esbozó una sonrisa, al momento de desaparecer del lugar.

Sutkino le resto importancia al asunto y se dispuso a ver a través de un espejo al grupo con la Sei-Gaki.

--- Wow... --Denisse se sorprendió al llegar al pie del monte donde se situaba la casa de Genkai-- ¿La casa de su amiga se encuentra al final?- preguntó con una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza.

--- Así es --Dijo Yusuke-- Es una persona que le gusta la tranquilidad y estar apartada al bullicio de la ciudad -Dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras tranquilamente, seguido por el resto de los chicos.

--- ¿Estarás bien, Kuwabara? --Le preguntó Kurama, percatándose que Kuwabara empezaba a agotarse

--- ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡ESTÁS HABLANDO CON EL GRAN KAZUMA KUWABARA!, ¡NO ME CANSARÉ TAN FÁCIL!- éste con los ánimos por los aires, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba; mas resultaba que sí estaba un poco cansado

--- "Imbécil" --Pensó Décès con fastidio mientras se movía en contra de su voluntad por el movimiento de Kuwabara.

Décès sonrió ante la oportunidad que tenía de huir.

--- Hey, bájame. Que estoy que te vomito por tanto movimiento... --Dijo fingiendo una cara de malestar.

--- ¡AAAAH!- Kuwabara se espantó y soltó a Décès dejándola caer en el suelo; se escuchó un sonido hueco, como cual costal de papas hubiera sido aventado.

--- ¿Podrías desamarrarme al menos? A no ser que quieras que me vomite a mi misma, y luego te toque llevarme con vómito y todo. --Dijo molesta y dirigiendo una mirada de 'eres-estúpido'.

--- En ese caso te llevará arrastrando, no hay problema...--Dijo Hiei, mirándola desconfiadamente ya que no era nada tonto.

Décès bufó molesta. Decidió arriesgarse y se lanzó como pudo a Hiei haciéndolo caer, con ella encima. Activó su energía y comenzó a quemar las cuerdas que le amarraban, pero siendo estas más fuertes tuvo que emplear más energía. Se movió un poco y cayó unos escalones más abajo, de Hiei y Kuwabara.

--- ¡HIEI! --Todos gritaron alarmados.

Hiei gimió de dolor, la energía que usaba Décès para liberarse lo estaba quemando deliberadamente.

--- ¡No escaparás! --Se oyó una voz desde la entrada a la enorme casa, acto seguido Décès se sintió electrocutada por un gran poder... logró que esta se debilitara para ya no intentar escapar.

Una mujer mayor con el cabello rosa y opaco, afectado por los años, de pequeña estatura era la que había disparado contra el demonio que poseyó a Irina.

--- ¡Genkai! --Gritó Yusuke, alegre de ver a su vieja amiga.

No se oyó un grito de dolor por parte de Décès, quién se reprimió todo lo que pudo sentir... Aquel ataque le había afectado mucho y el cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse. Pocos segundos después, el cuerpo de Irina comenzó a iluminarse y apagarse pausadamente, cosa que indicaba que Décès estaba lista para salir de cuerpo...

Irina dio un grito de dolor, pues su corazón latía demasiado rápido y Décès comenzaba a surgir del cuerpo semi-transparente como si fuese un alma, pero la morena abrió los ojos y con movimiento de sus manos, apresó al demonio dentro de sí.

--- Maldita... --Dijo entrecortadamente, casi sin aire y desmayándose poco después de decir eso.

Hiei había logrado ponerse más a salvo después de alejarse de Irina.

--- ¡¡IRINA!! --Denisse corrió presurosamente y se acercó a ella, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros- ¡¡AH!! --Profirió un alarido, el cuerpo de Irina se encontraba ardiendo.

--- ¿Me... dejarías... morir en paz? --Dijo Irina entrecortadamente, sonriendo con sorna y mirando con un ojo a Denisse-- Esa... me ha dado duro, y los demás también... ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! --Grito débilmente para luego quedarse sin aire otra vez, molesta.

--- Tonta... --Murmuró Denisse, cabizbaja.

--- Yo también te quiero Denisse --Dijo guiñándole un ojo, para posar su cabeza en las escaleras-- Aquí me quemo ¿sabes?... --Insinuó con sorna-- Andando, ayúdame a pararme mientras pueda mantener controlada a la vieja esta. ¿Va? --Dijo sonriéndole a Denisse, como rara vez hacía.

Denisse se quedó callada. Ayudó a Irina a pararse, aunque su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo Denisse no profirió ni un solo ruido, aunque su cara reflejara su sufrimiento.

Kuwabara fue a ayudarle a Irina a que subiera las escaleras.

--- ¿Qué sucede aquí, Yusuke? --Inquirió Genkai, después de un largo silencio.

--- No me lo vas a creer...--Dijo Yusuke, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

--- Ya veo, entonces esa chiquilla es una de las Sei-Gakis... --Genkai se sentó en medio de un gran salón con el que contaba su casa.

--- Sí... ¡sólo que fue posesionada por el demonio Décès y ha causado muchos problemas! --Dijo Yusuke en tono molesto, cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

--- Te quejas mucho, tío --Dijo con un leve acento español Irina, que miraba el cielo-- De todos modos, yo ya la mataré --Dijo indiferente ante ciertas caras de horror... como en la de Denisse.-- La fiebre me tiene mal... --Murmuró para sí, bajando la cabeza.

--- Bien... Irina, ¿es éste el libro del que salió Décès? --Preguntó Kurama enseñándole el libro de los Onis.

--- Sí... es ése... --Dijo ésta con su voz algo débil pero indiferente.

Irina se levantó de golpe, tambaleándose haciendo un "Wup" cuando creyó caerse. Se acercó a Kurama y le quitó el libro suavemente y comenzó a ojearlo, más algo dentro de ella palpitó. Vio caer una pluma y por acto reflejo tal vez evitó que le tocase...

Kurama se agachó y cuidadosamente tomó la pluma entre sus dedos, mirándola fijamente.

--- ¡Un momento! --Genkai pareció reconocer ese libro-- Ése libro maldito contenía a Décès, sí... y también contenía la clave para volver a sellar a ese demonio... y Kurama, tú la tienes en tus manos en este preciso momento-

--- ¿La pluma? ¿Qué tiene de especial una pluma?- Kuwabara se rascó la cabeza.

--- Plumas... --Murmuró Hiei con una cara de fastidio, al igual que Irina, quién observaba a la 'Señora' y al chico desde una distancia prudente... Aunque lentamente iba retrocedido, quizás imperceptiblemente.

--- El sacerdote que hace miles de años encerró a Décès temió el día en que esta fuera liberada. Así que tomó una pluma de un ave del paraíso que es lo suficientemente poderosa como para sellarla nuevamente. --Explicó Genkai-- Lo único que hay que hacer es poner la pluma sobre el pecho de Irina para sellar a Décès nuevamente.

Irina rodó los ojos con fastidio, y se sentó en el suelo para luego acostarse.

--- ¿Y quién tiene que colocar la pluma en mi pecho? --Dijo ya acostada, con la cabeza sobre sus manos.

--- Debe ser un demonio sumamente poderoso, capaz de haber vuelto de la misma muerte- dijo Genkai, mirando a Yusuke

Yusuke asintió.

--- Yo lo haré --Dijo acercándose a Kurama y tomando la pluma.

--- ¿Por qué tú? --Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

--- Porque yo soy... ese demonio --Sonrió.

--- Bah --Dijo Irina sin darle importancia al asunto.

--- ¿Cómo? --Denisse no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. Yusuke era un demonio... con razón pudo realizar tales ataques. Volteó a ver a Suichi... ¿él también lo era?

--- Bien, Yusuke... procede --Ordenó Genkai

Yusuke se acercó a Irina, la cual seguía acostada. Acto seguido le colocó la pluma en el pecho.

Silencio.

Irina cerró sus ojos, y sintió como si le arrebataran algo parte de su alma. Un gesto de dolor cruzó su cara. Su cuerpo tembló imperceptiblemente al tiempo que una energía negra rodeaba SU cuerpo. A su vez la pluma comenzó a dar leves rayos de luz blanca a la sombra, atacándola; para que minutos después la Sombra abandonara el cuerpo y siendo absorbida por la Pluma.

--- ¡Ahora Yusuke, coloca la pluma dentro del libro! --Dijo Genkai autoritariamente.

Yusuke corrió por el libro y colocó la pluma ahora negra, lo cerró y el libro emitió una cegadora luz. El libro quedó sellado.

Irina cerró los ojos y entró a la inconsciencia.

--- Al fin... --Murmuró Kurama.

--- ¡Esa Décès era una escandalosa!- Kuwabara comenzó a saltar de felicidad --¡PERO AHORA ESTÁ PRESA!

--- Ya no causará problemas... toma, Genkai --Yusuke se acercó a su ex maestra y le entregó el libro.

--- Esperemos que así sea... --Genkai lo tomó y se retiró a guardarlo en un lugar seguro.

--- Bien... será mejor que regresemos a la U... --Kurama volteó a ver a Denisse, la cual se había sentado de la impresión.


	6. El Robo

"**Tomeru No Apocalipsis"**

**CAPITULO SEIS: El Robo**

AUTORAS: EsperanzaKapranos, Denisse-Chan

SECCIÓN: Animé. "Yuyu Hakusho"

GÉNERO: Romance. Humor. Batalla. Acción

Resumen: 2 Chicas totalmente opuestas son elegidas para proteger algo… se aventuran a un viaje a Japón donde consiguen amor, muerte, destrucción y muchas sorpresas… ¿Te atreverías a seguirles o tal vez, preferirías seguir ignorando el peligro que corre el mundo una vez más?

N/AS (Nota de la Autoras): Ninguno de los personajes del animé Yuyu Hakusho nos pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no salen en el animé y manga son de nuestra autoría.

No sabía si debía reconocer el entusiasmo de la tal "Décès" o si debería sentirse ofendido ante tal actuación tan... estúpida. Encaminándose de nuevo en aquellos pasillos oscuros y sin ningún aire de vida, abrió la puerta que daba paso a dónde se encontraban, desgraciadamente; sus aliados y su líder; Kurayami.

--- Señor Kurayami... --Sutkino se acercó a su líder y se arrodilló, nervioso--...le traigo mi informe...

El mencionado se volteó a ver al rubio. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó proseguir con su informe, una bola de cristal voló desde algún punto de la habitación oscura y se posó cerca del hombre de tonalidad morada, a unos cuantos centímetros de la mano alzada con la copa de vino rojo.

--- El demonio "Décès" apareció, señor... se apoderó del cuerpo de la Jigoku no Kagi y casi mata a la Tengoku no Kagi...--Empezó Sutkino--... de no haber sido por el grupo del Masoku, ambas habrían muerto...

--- Predecible. Ese demonio francés, no sabe con quién se mete ni lo que hace --Bufido-- Y... supongo yo, habrás intervenido en algún momento. --Dijo suavemente, unas risas de dejaron oír, habían más seres en la habitación ocultos entre las sombras.

--- Yo... No... Señor... Pensé que...--Se puso nervioso, miró con odio a sus compañeros que lo miraban con burla.

---- ¿Qué haré contigo? --Le miró con falsa lástima-- Soy yo quién da la cara por sus actos... --Informó cerrando los ojos y haciendo estallar la copa en su mano, ectrocutó a los otros que se burlaban de Sutkino-- Me temo, que él es más útil que ustedes juntos... --Dijo abriendo los ojos con la mirada fija en el suelo, inexpresiva. Levantó sus ojos y miró al rubio-- Espero... esto no se repita… Sutkino.

--- Sí... señor... -Sutkino miró con rabia el suelo, no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a Kurayami.

--- Me atrevo a decir, que puedo salvar la dignidad del inútil de Sutkino, señor Kurayami- Riuji salió de entre las sombras, su único ojo natural miraba con júbilo cómo su líder se interesó en aquello. -Décès fue capturada, pero puede liberarse... aunque sea una incompetente, demostró que puede sernos de ayuda- sonrió con sadismo

--- Muy bien... --sonrió-- liberen a la francesita y consíganle un cuerpo, a menos de que tenga la fuerza suficiente como para crearse uno ella misma. --Se burló-- Ustedes, necesito que me den información detallada de los poderes de las niñas.

Una figura regordeta salió de las sombras, descubriendo a un hombre calvo, bajo, gordo y con un parche de pirata en un ojo, sumando a un trapo que le tapaba hasta la nariz; una tira de cuero le cruzaba el cuerpo y su contenido era desconocido para quién no hubiera muerto a sus manos o salvado su pellejo de alguna forma.

--- Señor Kurayami... --Dijo el recién aparecido, inclinándose y apoyándose en una de sus rodillas.

--- Jigoku... --Dijo entusiasmado, o aparentemente-- Dime, ¿qué quieres?

--- Por favor, yo deseo ser el que libere a Décès --Kurayami levantó una ceja, al escuchar la petición de Jigoku.

--- Interesante proposición. No preguntaré razones, pero... tienes el permiso para hacerlo. Sólo eso. Nada de asesinato y esas cosas --Hizo una mueca de desagrado-- ¿Algo más? --Preguntó al grupo.

--- Nada más, señor --Dijeron los tres hombres al unísono. Acto seguido salieron de la cámara.

---...Estúpido monstruo...--Murmuró Sutkino. Riuji y Jigoku que caminaban detrás de él se detuvieron.

--- Tsk, tsk... --Riuji negó con el dedo, con actitud altanera-- Si el señor Kurayami te oye decir eso no vivirás para contarlo, pequeño Sutkino --Jigoku se carcajeó fuertemente.

--- Y me temo que tú tampoco, Jigoku... --Amenazó "discretamente" Sutkino-- Y veamos que tal te va con las mocosas y con Décès... --Se burló siguiendo su camino. Jigoku gruñó apretando sus puños con rabia.

Jigoku se marchó dando zancadas, su corpulento cuerpo desapareció al cabo de unos segundos. Riuji se quedó solo en el pasillo. En su mente rondaban infinidad de ideas acerca de lo que ocurriría, caminó y desapareció al igual que sus compañeros.

Denisse e Irina estaban en su habitación, en la sala se encontraba Kurama y los otros. Aunque sólo momentáneamente.

--- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con Irina --Dijo apenada, los chicos habían tenido que traer prácticamente cargada a la morena.-- Y... también por lo de Décès.

--- No hay problema --Sonrió levemente Yusuke, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones.-- En cualquier caso, es bueno que esto no haya pasado a mayores, no hubo heridos... ¿cierto?

--- No que yo sepa, Décès sólo hizo travesuras. --Denisse se dirigió a los chicos una vez haberse cerciorado de que Irina se encontraba cómoda.

--- Ya no habrá más problemas, la preciosa Irina ya estará tranquila, gracias a nosotros --Dijo llenando de aire su pecho con orgullo. Hiei rodó los ojos y bufó, obviamente todavía andaba molesto por las quemaduras que le provocó el demonio aunque hayan sido leves.

Denisse miró las heridas de Hiei. Se sintió culpable ya que fue ella la que le pidió que le dijera donde se encontraba su amiga. Se dirigió hacia el baño y sacó el botiquín de emergencias. Los chicos miraban atentamente lo que hacía Denisse.

--- Por favor, déjame vendarte curarte Hiei... --Denisse se acercó a Hiei con pomada y vendajes a la mano.

El mencionado alzó una ceja.

--- Oh vamos --Dijo Kuwabara acercándose a él, cosa que tomó como una amenaza más del días pero no se movilizó de su lugar. Grave error-- Deja de ser tan orgulloso, y deja que la linda Denisse te cure --Terminando de decir esto le dio una fuerte... palmeada, en la espalda provocando un pequeño grito de dolor de Hiei.

Se levantó de golpe y miró asesinamente a Kuwabara. Todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas. Casi parecía que no había pasado nada malo ese día. Kurama sonrió dulcemente al ver las intenciones de su nueva amiga. Yusuke y Kuwabara agarraron a la fuerza a Hiei sujetándole brazos y piernas mientras éste forcejeaba, lo depositaron en el sillón. Denisse y Kurama miraban esto con una gran gota de sudor en las cabezas.

Denisse se acercó con cautela y decidida con el botiquín para curar las heridas de Hiei, donde éste el permitiera claro está. El chico bufó de nuevo y se dejó curar por la niña, a pesar de estar aún sujeto como si fuese un animal salvaje. Denigrante. Poco después se hayó libre de sus amigo y de la castaña...

--- No fue tan malo, ¿o sí? --Insinuó Kuwabara mirándolo extrañamente.

Hiei estaba decidido a hacerle daño a Kuwabara con su katana.

--- ¡Tranquilo Hiei! u ya estás mejor, ¿o no?- Kurama trató de tranquilizar a un furioso Hiei.

Los ojos del chico chispearon y Kuwabara detrás de Yusuke sacándole la lengua burlonamente.

--- ¿Todavía te duele mucho? --Preguntó Denisse alarmada.

--- ¿Qué? --Se volteó hacia la chica desconcertado-- ¿De qué hablas? (N/A: Hay, se nos volvió bruto Denisse!! XD)

--- Pues de tus quemaduras... que te vendé o.o... --Denisse lo miró interrogante. (N/A: qué le hacemos, Iri? XD si se descompone, tú lo arreglas)

--- Oh... ¡oh sí, digo no! --Sacudió su cabeza-- No me duele nada --Volvió a mirar asesinamente a Kuwabara y en ese momento, la puerta del departamento se oyó abirse, detrás venía la escandalosa Sayuki. ¡¿Aparte de pasar vergüenza pública, también tendría que calarse a la mocosa que lo veía como el novio de Irina?! Verdaderamente, éste no era su día.

--- ...¡¡¡!!! ¡¡¿QUÉ HACEEEEN USTEDEEES AQUÍII?!!...--Preguntó entre molesta y asustada. Entonces volteó a ver a la inconsciente Irina y casi le da un ataque cardíaco.-- ¡¡Aaah!! ¡¡Saqueen a esa tipaa!!- gritó, todos resintieron la voz chillona de Sayuki.

--- Sayuki, por favor... Irina necesia descansar- Denisse se aproximó a la chica, pero esta la apartó bruscamente.

---- ¡¡TÚ, SÁCALA!! --Gritó al ver a Hiei, señalándolo-- Tu eres el novio... --La chica cortó su oración y señaló a Denisse-- ¡¡No te me acerques y me importa un bledo la demonio esa!! --Declaró, el pobre Hiei se había quedado de piedra al oír eso.

--- Alguien cállela... no soporto que esté gritando tanto u.ú...--Yusuke se tapó los oídos, con cara de molestia.

Kurama se acercó un poco. Tal vez si trataba de calmarla, dejaría que Irina se quedara reposando unas horas.

--- Es necesario que ella descanse, no era ella misma cuando se puso a molestar a los alumnos de la U. Por favor, deja que se quede aquí --Kurama hablaba tan despacio, y su voz era tan arrulladora, que Sayuki y Denisse se embelezaron al mismo tiempo. Ésta última discretamente.

Sayuki miró con sus ojos transformados en corazones a Kurama y asintió lentamente, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Kurama y abrazarlo pero una risa la detuvo antes de poder hacer nada, al dirigir su vista hacia dónde provenía se heló de pies a cabeza. Irina se estaba riendo con una cara de desquiciada -según ella- y con una sábana oscura tapándole, acentuando el aire de bruja loca que tenía.

--- ¡Ya despertaste Irina! ¡¡QUÉ BIEN!! --Saltó Kuwabara, animado-- ¡Como ves, la atmósfera se estaba poniendo pesada!

--- Je, mala hierba nunca muere...--Hiei esbozó una media sonrisa.

--- Tú tampoco --Respondió burlona-- Sayuki, te conviene dejar el alboroto hasta hay...

--- Un momento --Dijo Yusuke recordando ciertas palabras de la chillona-- ¿Cómo es eso de que Hiei es tu novio?

Todos voltearon a ver a Irina atentamente. Ésta y Hiei se quedaron petrificados.

--- Hiei... no sabía que andarás por esas... oo --Kurama miraba la cara de incredulidad de Hiei.

--- ¿A qué te refieres? --Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Irina comenzó a reírse a pesar de estar enrojecida por los comentarios que se iban creando.

---... ¡NO ME IGNOREEEEEEEN! --Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos. Sayuki se hartó de todos ellos, a excepción de Kurama-- ¡¡La monstruo ya está mejooor así que fueraaa!!

--- Cuida tu lengua... --Amenazó--- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y largo --Pronunció cruzándose de brazos, una vez se hubiera separado de umbral.

Denisse se quedó como piedra. Veía como Sayuki se llevaba a Suichi y no podía evitarlo. Sentía que un rayo la partía en dos.

--- ¡Oh! Espero nos traigas algo también --Dijo soltándola del pelirrojo y botándola del departamento, cosa que le costó mucho porque chillaba y se movia como si tuviera al diablo por dentro-- Niña del demonio. Debo quejarme sobre esto --Susurró lo último para sí, pensando seriamente en cambiar de habitación con alguien más. Alguien que estuviera libre, y con la fama que tenía ahora... bueno...

--- Iri... te quiero mucho T.T --Susurró Denisse aliviada, juntando sus manos casi en forma de oración.

Irina sonrió, había escuchado levemente a Denisse dejando desconcertados a los chicos.

--- Bueno, ¿Tienen hambre? --Preguntó aprovechando la distracción y así tener que pasar un momento vergonzoso por culpa de Sayuki y el tema de los novios.

--- ¡¡Siiiiiiiiii!! o --Gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara animadamente. Hiei bufó, mirando directamente por la ventana del dormitorio, Kurama se limitó a sonreír y Denisse todavía agradecía al Señor por tener una amiga como Irina.

Se disparó enseguida a la cocina para preparar algo ligero.

--- ¿Son alérgicos a algo? --Preguntó asomando la cabeza.-- Para que no digan luego, que los ando queriendo envenenar...

--- Soy alérgico a los tontos de cabello zanahoria... ¬¬ --espetó Hiei.

--- ¡¡Y YO SOY ALÉRGICO A LOS ENANOS MALHUMORADOS!! --Kuwabara y Hiei empezaron nuevamente con su pelea diaria.

Irina rodó los ojos le indicó a Denisse pasarle un cojín de los sofás y le lanzó uno a cada uno en la cara. Luego se retiró dentro a la cocina nuevamente... tendría que ver que se inventaba a parte de los usuales 'sándwich'.

--- ¡¡Oigan, cálmense!! ¿¡¡NO VEN QUE SOMOS HUÉSPEDES!!?--Yusuke se unió a la pelea, lo cual era usual, muy usual-- ¡¡Par de tontos, sin modales!!

Kurama suspiró.

--- ¿Tu también? --Gruñó desde la cocina, últimamente se le estaba dando mucho eso de gruñir... ni que fuese perro.

---... ¿Eso sucede todo los días?...--Preguntó Denisse a un Kurama muy resignado de la actitud de sus amigos.

--- Todos los días...--Asintió.

--- ¡¡ERES UN TONTO!!--¡¡TÚ LO ERES MAS!!-- ¡¡TONTO, TONTO!!-ninguno de los tres paraba de pelearse.

--- Todavía... me pregunto lo que pasó hoy... --Dijo Denisse, la pelea se detuvo dejando ver a unos muchachos muy tiesos. Kurama igualmente se quedó callado. Irina sólo preparaba los ingredientes para hacer okonomiyaki. (N/A: pasteles rebozados fritos en sartén con diversas coberturas de sabores)

Irina preparaba la base de harina, oyendo atentamente a la discusión de afuera. Luego prosiguió con un tubérculo gratinado -similar a la yuca-, agua, huevo y grandes cantidades de repollo en juliana.

Se quedaría verde si seguía viendo tanto repollo. Por Dios.

Sumó la cebolleta, carne, calamar, camarones, vegetales, kimchi, mochi y queso. Los pasó a la plancha y al finalizar los recubriría con salsa de okonomiyaki, mayonesa y katsuobushi.

Una vez listo las raciones, continuó por adornar los platos y preparar las bandejas en las que llevaría los platos. Siguió con las bebidas y los respectivos palillos.

---...Es cierto... todavía no saben lo que pasó exactamente...--Murmuró Yusuke pensativo, posando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

--- Por mi parte, he visto este tipo de cosas toda mi vida --Dijo abriendo la puerta con la cadera para luego encaminarse a lo que sería el comedor posando las dos bandejas que llevaba en mano. Se devolvió a la cocina de nuevo-- Pero Denisse no, te conviene explicarle al menos lo básico. --Terminó por entrar y repetir el mismo movimiento de antes.

--- ¿Eh? o.o --Denisse se quedó perpleja.

--- Está bien --Yusuke suspiró.-- Nosotros no somos personas comunes y corrientes por lo que te habrás dado cuenta. Yo soy un demonio del tipo Masoku (uno de los más poderosos), Hiei es un demonio hijo de una Koorime y un demonio de fuego, Kuwabara es un humano con poder espiritual muy desarrollado y Kurama es la reencarnación de un monstruo zorro que vivió hace tiempo.

--- "Zorro" --Se burló la morena en sus pensamientos-- No estás ayudando Urameshi... --Le dijo divertida-- ¿A que no, Denisse? Explica que es un Masoku y una Koorime.

Yusuke explicó todos los conceptos que Denisse no entendía. Después éste empezó a contarles tanto a ella como a Irina la historia que unió a un equipo tan singular. Ambas chicas quedaron asombradas debido a las hazañas de ellos cuatro.

--- UF... un poco más y quedará puro pellejo de ustedes. --Dijo con la mirada seria pero por dentro se moría de la risa, esta gente se metían en demasiados problemas para su gusto.

--- Cielos o.o... ¡Entonces me imagino que les habremos causado muchos problemas! ¡Lo sentimos mucho! . --Exclamó Denisse, algo preocupada.

--- No ha sido ningún problema, no te preocupes --Afirmó Kurama sonriendo.

--- Lo que no me explico... es porqué Botan no nos ha vuelto a hablar... el mundo espiritual ha de estar lleno de caos. Tampoco Koenma nos ha alertado nada...- Yusuke se cruzó de brazos.

--- Tal vez sea que están muy ocupados...- opinó Kuwabara.- Ya ha pasado antes, ¿no?-

--- Kuwabara está en lo cierto... ¿qué estará pasando en el mundo espiritual?...--Dijo Kurama, terminando su okonomiyaki.

--- ¡¡Señor Koenma!! ¡¡Señor Koenma!! --Un demonio, cargando muchos papeles llegó a una gran oficina, entró estrepitosamente y fue un milagro que no se le cayera nada.-- ¡¡Aquí está el informe que imprimieron los monstruos de la secretaría!!

--- ¡¿Al fin, Ogri?! ¡¡QUÉ BUENO!!- un niño pequeño, vestido de una manera muy rara se acercó flotando hacia el demonio llamado Ogri y tomó una carpeta que cargaba éste.

--- ¿Qué?--Koenma tenía una cara de espanto-- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO??!! --Espetó al asustado demonio.

--- Se-señor Koenma... es que... después de mucho buscar...después de tantos años...--Ogri tragó saliva-- ...No han encontrado a Liu... señor... la joven Liu está muerta...

--- ¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ?! --Gritó estrepitosamente el niño haciendo gala de toda su garganta-- No puede ser... --Susurró dolido.

---...¡¡¿ENTONCES QUIÉN DIANTRES ES LA TENGOKU NO KAGI?!! --Koenma se jaló los pelos desesperadamente-- ¡¡¿NO VES QUE DE ESA MANERA "ELLOS" NOS TIENEN VENTAJA?!! ¡¡aaaaah esto no me gusta nada!!

El demonio se alejó dos pasos de su señor con una gota en la cabeza. A veces, actuaba de forma un tanto... ridícula, pero comprendía la situación.

--- E-ejem, señor Koenma --Dijo llamando la atención del niño-- Tenemos información de que la señorita Liu traspasó sus poderes a una humana... a una niña. --Los ojos del chico del chupete se iluminaron de esperanza.

--- ¿¿Enserio?? ¿¿Cuántos años tiene en este momento?? ¿¿QUIÉN ES??--Koenma se acercó a Ogri, éste se asustó más.

--- E-eh --Comenzó a tartamudear del miedo-- E-esa información aún no la tenemos... señor --Dijo intando alejarse tanto como permitía el agarre.

---...--El pequeño se quedó cabizbajo, seguía cerca del demonio mas éste no podía ver sus ojos.-- Dime... ¿para qué estás aquí, Ogri?... ¿para qué te pago?...

El demonio retrocedió unos pasos, la gota que anteriormente tenía en su cabeza volvió a aparecer y nuevamente comenzó a tartamudear. Sospechaba lo que venía.

--- E-e-estoy aquí --Tragó saliva-- para investigar y ayudarle señor... --Dijo temeroso y tembló.

---...Muy bien... ahora dime una cosa, Ogri... --Sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente-- ¡¡¿¿PORQUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ PARADOTE, EN VEZ DE ESTAR INVESTIGANDO Y AYUDANDOME??!! ¡¡INCOMPETENTE!! --El pequeño príncipe estalló literalmente en fuego.

El demonio se disculpó rápidamente y salió huyendo de la oficina a averiguar esos datos. Más le valía encontrarlos pronto si quería seguir manteniendo su puesto en el Mundo Espiritual.

--- ¡¡Botan!! ¡¡¿Dónde está Botan?!! ¡QUE VENGA ENSEGUIDA! --Koenma se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a golpearlo con sus dos manos.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegó la nombrada en su escoba (N/A Iri: Esa es más bruja que yo XD). Su cabello azul recogido en una coleta, se revolvió un poco antes de pegarse a la frente de la chica que respiraba con algo de dificultad.

--- ¡¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy Koenma!!

--- ¿Qué has investigado, Botan?

--- Según lo que he podido averiguar --Acalró su garganta un momento-- Liu falleció hace ya algunos años y entregó... --Fué interrumpida por Koenma.

--- ¡¡ESO YA LO SÉ!! --Gritó desesperado-- ¿Qué todo el mundo busca lo mismo? ¬¬

--- Eh... jejeje --Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza, avergonzada-- Me enteré de que el paradero de la Jigoku no kagi (o sea, la llave del infierno) ya ha sido revelado, y eso no es lo mejor de todo... ¡Ella está con Yusuke y los demás! . ¡Así que puede estar un poco tranquilo, señor! --A Botan le salieron orejas y bigotes de gato, un gesto muy característico de ella.

--- Bueno... ése ya es un punto a nuestro favor... --Koenma se cruzó de brazos.

Botan asintió enérgica.

--- Debemos informarle a Yusuke y a los demás.

Jigoku se encaminó hacia la pequeña bodega situada lejos de la entrada al templo. La casa de Genkai era grande. Por lo que debía apurarse.

--- Esas malditas escaleras… --maldijo por tener que subir tantos escalones. Era peligroso que usara su energía pues la vieja podría darse cuenta de su presencia y complicarle aún más las cosas.

En unos cuantos minutos llegó a las puertas del lugar, asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna alma cerca, se acercó y un campo de energía le electrocutó por completo, lanzándolo por el aire unos cuantos metros atrás dejándolo agotado por un buen tiempo.

--- Vaya... se ve que esta vieja no es tan descuidada --Dijo burlón hincado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.-- Bien, será por las malas --Una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro. Con varios movimientos de manos, un ritual y energía disimulada fue rompiendo los sellos del templo y evitando a su vez algunos ataques que le enviaba por 'defensa propia'.

--- ¿Sabes? Soy de poca paciencia así que mejor terminemos con esto --Dijo al campo de fuerza, lanzando un último ataque que terminó por dejar indefenso al templo, que a su vez mandó otra onda de electricidad al regordete quién cayó de nuevo de rodillas al suelo.

--- Me temo que necesitarás más que eso para pasar...--Jigoku escuchó una voz detrás de él. Acto seguido volvió a recibir una descarga proveniente de la persona que habló.

Respiró con dificultad, evitando en lo posible hacerlo notorio a la "vieja". Lanzó un pergamino maldito al templo para hacer ingresar a las energías malignas en él, lanzó otro pergamino esta vez a su alrededor que contenían varios Youkai que se materializaron en cuestión de segundos. (N/A: Fantasma Maligno o Monstruo)

--- Eso es... ¡una barrera! --Genkai recibió un ataque de lleno. Los espíritus se tornaron demasiado violentos mas no le hacían daño a Jigoku.

--- Diviértete mientras tanto, yo tengo un asunto pendiente con esa Décès... --Sonrió altanero y se adentró en el pequeño templo.

--- ¡¡No tan rápido!! ¡¡Aaah!! --Genkai movió sus manos lentamente, formando una especie de estrella. Un rayo de luz salió de la estrella destruyendo a todos los Youkais junto con uno de los pergaminos que puso Jigoku.

--- Muy bien... pero hay algo que te has saltado. Fíjate bien. --El gordo sonó sus dedos, haciendo que aquello oculto de lo que hablaba se mostrase. Había hilos en un radio pequeño que rodeaba a Genkai.

--- ¡¿Qué es esto?! --Genkai se vio aprisionada rápidamente.

--- Son los Hilos de la Muerte. Estos irán aumentando de tamaño y grosor, creando un capullo. El oxígeno será escaso y las paredes tienen la suficiente energía para matarte con un solo roce.

---...Pensaste en todo... ¿no es así? --Genkai se protegía como podía. Sin embargo sólo mostraba un semblante neutro.

---... --Le sonrió burlón. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió de nuevo al Templo, una vez adentro los hilos comenzaron a cerrarse más amenazando la vida de Genkai. Jigoku barrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada, hallando en el centro el libro que buscaba, donde estaba prisionera Décès...

--- Sin embargo...- Genkai cerró los ojos lentamente. Unas pequeñas descargas de energía salieron de su cuerpo, seguidas de una fuerte brisa que se presentó de repente.- ... me has subestimado...- Genkai gritó con todas sus fuerzas y las pequeñas descargas de energía espiritual se transformaron en potentes relámpagos.

Entonces los hilos de la muerte se disolvieron.

Sayuki caminaba por los pasillos de la U, luego de haber sido humillada y botada, de SU propio departamento escolar. Se dirigió inconscientemente a los jardines de la escuela, a un sitio apartado donde no había estudiantes al menos a un kilómetro de distancia. Se sentó refunfuñando sobre lo sucedido anteriormente, cuando oyó un ruido que venía de la copa del árbol, de cuál se protegía del sol. Dio un grito cuando sintió algo pequeño recorrerle las piernas, haciendo un gran alboroto por ello.

Era un gusano, la chica corrió unos metros huyendo del animalito, cuando se topó con un chico rubio, bastante bonito a su ver.

--- Oh, lo siento... ha sido mi culpa --Dijo el chico galantemente, sonriendo a la mujer, quién de inmediato se quedó embelezada por la belleza del niño.

--- N-No... Hay problema --Sus ojos pasaron a ser dos grandes corazones.

--- Parece ser que te has asustado... ¿podría saber el motivo? --Sonrió galantemente.

--- E-eh... u-un... bicho --Le dijo apenada.-- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres nuevo? --Ataco con preguntas para que se le olvidara su respuesta.

--- No, de hecho he estado aquí desde el inicio del semestre --A Sutkino le brillaron los ojos.

--- Oh... Al igual que aquellas niñas odiosas... --Dijo con fastidio-- esas... "latinas" --Dijo con desprecio-- Espero nunca tengas que toparte con ellas --Le dijo sinceramente.

---...Entonces...¿las conoces? --Sutkino abrió los ojos de par en par. Podía usar a esa chiquilla tonta para espiar a la Jigoku No Kagi... y a su amiga. Sonrió malévolamente.- ¿Sabes algo? a mí también me caen mal... podríamos planear algo contra ellas-

--- Oh sí eso sería genial. Viven humillando a la gente ¡Y ni se diga de la odiosa de Irina! --Declaró mientras le sonreía coqueta al niño-- Sayuki Endoh ¿Y tú? --Se presentó.

--- Mi nombre realmente no tiene importancia ¿no lo crees?...Sólo necesito que hagas una cosa...- Sayuki miró atentamente a aquel chico rubio que apenas había conocido- ...Vigílalas

--- Entendido --Sonrió ampliamente y asintiendo emocionada-- ¿Qué les haremos?

--- Eso... es un secreto --Sutkino puso un dedo sobre los labios de Sayuki. Sonrió maliciosamente y se alejó de aquél lugar.

Sayuki reaccionó al no verlo, pegó un grito de alegría que asustó hasta los pájaros que estaban en las copas de los árboles cercanos. Se fue corriendo rumbo a su departamento, olvidando que la habían botado de allí.

Sayuki llegó a su apartamento y oyó la voz melodiosa de Minamino, abrió la puerta dando un portazo y se encontró con que, el grupo aún no se iba. Miró a todos molesta pero se acercó como un rayo al pelirrojo.

--- Eh... ¿si? u... --Kurama no sabía que hacer, ya que era el departamento de Sayuki y no tenía derecho a correrla.

--- ¡¡Otra vez tú!! --Bramó Irina desde algún lugar del apartamento, puesto que Sayuki no le prestó atención.

--- Minamino --Supiró "enamorada.-- Me debes una cita --Reclamó. Irina escupió su bebida y se echó a reír, casi ahogándose.

---...O.O... --Denisse.

--- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿¿Desde cuando Suichi te invitó a salir??! --Yusuke reclamó

--- ¡¿ERES GAY?! --Gritó Sayuki horrorizada, sacando conclusiones erróneas.

--- ¡¡NO!! --Gritó Denisse a todo pulmón. Todos los presentes callaron al instante.

Irina estaba agarrada un brazo de Hiei, mientras se resbalaba hacia el suelo de la risa. El grito de Denisse le sorprendió y asustó, se quedó mirándole sorprendida.

A Sayuki le dio por un momento miedo la castaña, pero recordando lo que le dijo el rubio, la miró por primera vez suspicaz. (N/A Iri: ¡¡Y última jojo!!).

--- UH, estás usando tu cabeza. ¡Muy bien Sayuki! -Se burlo Irina aún desde el suelo. Kuwabara se echó a reír y Yusuke recuperó los colores al oír semejante mala conclusión. Kurama, por su parte los pudo bajar un poco. ¿A quién se le ocurría decir eso de él?

--- Eh... este... yo ·////· --Denisse se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, no tenía cara que dar- ¡Suichi NO es... de preferencias diferentes! //// -

Sayuki suspiró aliviada.

--- Menos mal que no, aunque algo tienes... --Le miró de arriba a abajo-- que sigue aquí, con él.

Eso, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Irina apareció frente a ella en un segundo y le señaló la puerta a Sayuki, conteniendo sus ganas de herirle. Denisse estaba dolida y sorprendida. El peli-naranja retrocedió cediendo espacio, con algo de temor...

--- Bueno --Cara de aburrimiento e ignorando a la morena-- Dime, ¿saldrás conmigo? --Dijo toda ilusionada y casi encima de él. Kurama se sentía acosado y con poco tiempo para reaccionar o pensar.

Irina la voltea del hombro y le encaja un puñetazo, tumbándola al suelo y haciendo que la nariz de esta comenzara a sangrar. De inmediato, Kuwabara la apartada ayudado de Hiei. Sayuki se tapa el sangrado de la nariz.

--- Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Yusuke severamente.-- No queremos gente como tú cerca

--- Óyeme bien --Dijo en un tono que no consentía perturbaciones o reclamos-- Ella vale más que tú, porque sabe como ser gente y actuar con dignidad --Se refirió a Denisse-- Solicita tu cambio de departamento o cuando vuelvas te romperé hasta las costillas… Afuera, en silencio --Ordenó y seguiría la sugerencia de Irina o terminaría muerta antes de terminar el año escolar.

--- ¡Aiiiish!! ¡NI QUIÉN QUIERA ESTAAAR CON USTEDES...! ¡Y CON ESTA BRUJAAAA!- Sayuki señaló a un Irina que irradiaba rabia, mientras con la otra mano se tapaba la anriza sangrante.- ¡YO SÓLO QUIERO ESTAR CON MINAMINOO!- Sayuki se acercó a Kurama, pero éste la alejó.

--- Vete- ordenó Kurama con una mirada extremadamente seria.-- Ahora

Irina estaba comenzando a soltar su poder oculto sin notarlo, su cabello comenzó a revolverse un poco y Sayuki creyó que era debido a la brisa que venía de afuera debido a las ventanas de la sala abiertas. Se apresuró a irse a regañadientes.

--- ¡¡Y NO VUELVAS!! --Kuwabara soltó a Irina y le gritó a Sayuki habiéndose ésta salido del apartamento.-- ¡¡Pero qué desagradable chica!! ¡Ahora aceptan de todo tipo de gente en estos días! uú

Irina parpadeó varias veces sin entender las palabras de Kuwabara, pero le sonrió levemente.

--- ¿Eso te incluye? --Le dijo algo mordaz, su rabia había contraído cuantiosamente.

--- ¡JAJAJAJAJA claro que sí! ¿Verdad Kuwabara?- Yusuke tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Tal vez no seas tan insoportable como esa Sayuki, pero te llevas el segundo lugar-

--- ¡¡URAMESHIIIIII!!- Kuwabara ahorcaba a un burlón Yusuke.

Kurama que seguía serio mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Sus amigos nunca cambiarían. Hiei se apresuró también en soltar a la chica, aquella energía le había levantado sospechas. Denisse seguía atrás de ellos. Hace tiempo había dejado de oír la pequeña disputa entre el grupo y Sayuki, no estaba consciente de su alrededor. Sólo pensaba en lo que había dicho esa fresa, una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza... acaso... ¿acaso sería cierto? ¿No estaba a la altura de ser amiga de Suichi? ¿Ni de estar cerca de él?...

--- Denisse... ¡¡Denisse!! --Le gritó zarandeándola, cuando obtuvo su atención le pasó la mano por su frente-- borra aquello que estés pensando y no te tortures... --Le sonrió dulcemente.

---... si... --sonrió débilmente, fijando la mirada en Kurama.--... no te preocupes, Iri-chan...- dijo, mas esta vez no podía hacer lo que decía.

--- Lo que dijo esa chica... no es cierto --Aclaró Kurama, mirando fijamente a Denisse quien seguía cabizbaja-- Soy yo el que decide con quien quiero estar, sin importar lo que digan los demás --Le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa, típica de él.

Genkai cayó al suelo, herida. Jigoku y ella habían tenido una gran pelea, donde cada quien dio mucho de sí. Ese demonio... se llevó el libro que contenía a Dècés... ignoraba los fines para los que la iba a utilizar, sin embargo en esos momentos no le importó mucho.

Oyó unos pasos apresurados a lo lejos, alguien se aproximada a ella rápidamente. Alguien conocido.

--- ¡¡GENKAI!! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! --Botan se arrodilló al lado de la anciana, recostando la cabeza de ésta en sus piernas.

--- Estoy bien --Dijo intentando sonreír pero el dolor no se lo permitió-- He sido atacada por un demonio --Hizo una pausa por necesidad-- se han llevado a un demonio que, recientemente a atacado a un estudiante

--- ¿Está hablando de...Décès? --murmuró atónita, ella sabía de quien hablaba Genkai.

--- Así es --Asintió-- Han venido a buscarla, para quién sabe qué propósitos...

--- Es horrible... tengo que avisarles a los chicos... --Sacó un celular que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

--- Botan...--murmuró la maestra Genkai.

--- ¿Si?...

--- Date prisa... --acto seguido, cayó en la inconsciencia

NOTA:

La 'receta' del Okonomiyaki:

http://es. 


	7. Capitulo 7

"Tomeru No Apocalipsis"

CAPITULO SIETE:

AUTORAS: EsperanzaKapranos, Denisse-Chan

SECCIÓN: Animé. "Yuyu Hakusho"

GÉNERO: Romance. Humor. Batalla. Acción

Resumen: 2 Chicas totalmente opuestas son elegidas para proteger algo… se aventuran a un viaje a Japón donde consiguen amor, muerte, destrucción y muchas sorpresas… ¿Te atreverías a seguirles o tal vez, preferirías seguir ignorando el peligro que corre el mundo una vez más?

N/AS (Nota de la Autoras): Ninguno de los personajes del animé Yuyu Hakusho nos pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no salen en el animé y manga son de nuestra autoría.

En la casa de Genkai había una pequeña reunión convocada, principalmente, por Botan. Quién había rescatado al pelo rosa y puesto a salvo. Miraba fijamente a los enfrente suyo seriamente.

--- Estoy segura de que esto no es nada nuevo... han robado al demonio que les había causado problemas, chicos. Hirieron a la maestra Genkai... y dejaron esta marca...--Botan les enseñó una hoja de papel con una insignia rara, con detalles dorados y negros.- Espero... puedan encontrar lo que necesitan...- le entregó la hoja a Kurama.

--- Pero... ¿cómo es que sabes de Décès, Botan? --inquirió Kuwabara

--- Pues casi todos en las oficinas del mundo espiritual saben lo que pasó- contestó esta.

--- Más importante, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, Genkai? --Esta vez Yusuke fue el que le preguntó a su vieja maestra.

--- Ustedes... --Tomó aire por unos instantes, Genkai aún se encontraba seriamente herida- ustedes deben de ir al templo del Monte Fuji y buscar a una mujer llamada Tsunami. No estoy segura... pero ella debe de saber algo acerca de esa marca.

--- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡¿EL MONTE FUJI?!! --exclamó Kuwabara, desesperado-- ¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos allá?

--- Tomando un barco... baka...--murmuró Hiei, con sorna. (N/A: "Idiota" en japonés)

--- Muy bien, yo informaré al director de su partida. Diré que es por un asunto familiar, procuren no tardar mucho. Estaré al pendiente de ustedes --Declaró Botan.

--- Gracias, Botan... --Yusuke y los demás se pararon.

--- Tengan cuidado chicos --Dijo Botan, preocupada.

--- Claro, Botan --Respondió Kurama.

--- Andando --Exclamó Yusuke.

Irina se dirigía al salón de clases respectivo de la hora. Caminaba lenta, pensativa. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquél incidente con el demonio ese? ¿Décès se llamaba? Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del aula y respiró profundamente...

Abrió la puerta, y al adentrarse se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros la miraban con miedo, enojo, rabia... de esa clase de miradas que perforan. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

--- Llega tarde señorita... --Busca en una lista hasta dar con ella-- Peña... si Peña --Murmuró lo último-- ¿quiere hacer el favor de sentarse, o tengo que sentarla yo? --Le dijo un tanto burlón. La mencionada miró al profesor y cerró la puerta dando un portazo y se sentó en su puesto, con su cara indiferente.

Los chicos que estaban al rededor de Irina apartaron sus miradas de ella rápidamente.

El profesor continuó con su clase sin reclamarle de momento, aquel gesto con la puerta. Mandó una tarea un tanto excesiva que aseguraba a los alumnos una tarde difícil con los deberes. Sin embargo, al finalizar la clase llamó a la morena que casi se lanza de primera a la puerta con un apuro que él, José, ignoraba.

--- Señorita Peña... tengo entendido que usted causó un gran alboroto hace días... o ¿me equivoco? --inquirió el profesor con una ceja en alto, altaneramente.

--- Eso dicen... --Respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.-- ¿Qué quiere?

--- No soy de la clase de profesores que, digamos "cubre" a los alumnos problemáticos...- dijo Hakimoto, esbozando una sonrisa torcida- Si algo semejante ocurriera después, tendría todos los elementos para expulsarla... ¿me entiende? no soporto a las personas como usted, las odio...

--- Y sin embargo, me da una gran curiosidad saber de qué es capaz una persona como tú --Rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca, con extrema agresividad-- Y eso me extraña mucho...

--- Tu eres diferente a todos, ¿cierto? eres extraña... nunca encajarás en la sociedad, muy en el fondo deseas acabar con todos... --miró los profundos ojos oscuros de Irina.

La chica se soltó dándole un empujón fuerte contra el pizarrón, para la desgracia del hombre su espalda se golpeó con el metal donde se colocaban los marcadores y el borrador del mismo. La morena alzó una ceja burlona y se rió fuertemente, como si estuviera loca o al puro estilo Animé.

--- No me importa si tiene cómo o con qué expulsarme, hay miles de universidades en todo Japón. Puedo estudiar dónde quiera. No me tutee... --Dijo en tono amenazante, alejándose del hombre con dos pasos-- No me interesa encajar en la sociedad, no vale la pena hacerlo.

Hakimoto empezó a reírse fuertemente, y miró a Irina con gran enojo.

--- No tienes... a nadie --Rió una vez mas-- Estás sola, lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo... tú alejas a las personas que están a tu alrededor

--- ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Acaso temes que te hieran? ¿Qué te desprecien? Conozco muy bien a las personas como tú, como dije antes --Murmuró el profesor, que se encontraba recargado en el pizarrón con el que se había golpeado.

--- ¿No será al revés? ¿No será usted el raro, el qué no encaja y no le permite a nadie acercarse por algún miedo? --Mantuvo su tono amenazante, arrastrando las palabras hasta casi hacerlas susurrantes.-- Pero bueno, no tengo que perder mi tiempo con usted y sus estupideces...

--- La otra chica que vino de México... Pérez --murmuró Hakimoto.-- ¿Qué es ella de ti?- inquirió acercándose un poco a Irina-- ¿es tu amiga?

--- ¿Y a usted que le interesa? --Le respondió con otra pregunta alejándose hacia la puerta, no le gustaba su cercanía y de seguir haciéndolo, le rajaría la cara con el bisturí que guardaba encima.

Irina sonrió un tanto cómplice y se le acercó manteniendo una distancia prudente.

--- Y yo el doble a usted... No le incito a intentarlo --Aclaró-- sólo le sacaré los ojos al primer intento así eso me lleve quince años de cárcel --Se alejó y se encaminó a la puerta, el receso estaba por terminar.

--- Aaah, ya veo, entonces ella de verdad es tu amiga... eso hace las cosas más sencillas, más sencillas. --Murmuró con un aire de misterio, caminando hacia su escritorio y recogiendo sus cosas-

Bufó y se fue rápidamente del salón justo en el momento en que, sonaba la campana. Se apresuró en dar un gran y fuerte portazo dirigiéndose a su próximo destino.

--- Que lo intente, ¡que lo intente y le arrancaré hasta la lengua! --Dijo en murmuraciones y lo último lo gritó, saliéndose de sus casillas. Asustando a unos cuantos estudiantes a su alrededor que se apresuraron en alejarse de ella, no fuera a cumplir esa 'promesa' dirigida a nadie directamente según sus oídos.

--- ¡A-CHUUU! . - Denisse estornudó, se encontraba sentada en una banca enfrente del lago.- Cielos, creo que me voy a enfermar o.o --dijo, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, cociendo una cabeza de peluche que empezaba a tomar forma.

Yusuke y los demás se habían subido al barco que los llevaría al puerto de la Montaña Fuji, después de haber tomado un tren. Yusuke se encontraba parado, asiendose de un tubo para no caer y con la otra mano sosteniendo su celular. Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del barco, junto a Yusuke. Hiei estaba nervioso (nunca antes había estado entre tantos humanos). Toda la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos se quedaba viendo al extraño chico.

--- Estaré bien, Keiko... Genkai me pidió que le hiciera un mandado... sí, sí... ¿Pero qué dices? claro que estaré bien... estoy con Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama... sí, creo que llegaré un poco tarde... --Hablaba Yusuke, al mismo tiempo miraba el paisaje por el que pasaban.

--- ¿Quién será esa tal Tsunami? --Kuwabara tenía los brazos cruzados, pensando en todo lo ocurrido-- ¿tú lo sabes Kurama?

El nombrado negó con la cabeza.

--- En mi vida he escuchado sobre esa persona. El que viva en un lugar tan apartado debe ser porque es una persona peligrosa.- Kurama posó su mano izquierda en su barbilla.

Yusuke colgó el celular.

--- Lo que me preocupa más en estos momentos es en el tipo que atacó a Genkai.--Yusuke volteó la mirada hacia sus amigos-- Estoy seguro que era alguien con un gran poder, como para herir así a Genkai.

--- Hum. Quizás, pero recuerda que ella ha envejecido y sus poderes no se mantienen con la misma fuerza. --Aclaró Hiei con los ojos cerrados, una venita amenazando en su frente y de brazos cruzados.

--- ¿Desde cuando te haces el bromista enano? ¬¬ --Kuwabara miró de mala gana a Hiei.

El menor ni se molestó en verlo y mucho menos en responder, simplemente ignoró esa respuesta.

--- Por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar para que se empiecen a pelear u --Kurama se paró-- Ya estamos por llegar--Señaló la gran masa de tierra que se veía cada vez más cerca.

Cuando el barco llegó a su destino se tardaron un poco en poder salir de la cosa esa. Hiei casi corrió a la salida y se llevó a unas cuantas personas por delante sin importarle las calumnias que le echaban al pasar. Era incómodo estar entre tanta gente pero'trabajo' era 'trabajo'.

--- Trabajo sin sueldo mínimo... --Murmuró esperando le alcanzaran los demás.

--- ¿Ahora hablas solo? Estás más loco de lo que esperaba --Provocó Kuwabara.-- ¿Qué malas juntas tienes?

--- La tuya... --Le respondió en su tono usual. El otro se enfureció pero se calmó de inmediato al sentir una mano sobre el hombro, Kurama. Los veía serio a ambos como un "¿qué les dije en el tren?". Ambos dejaron sus rencillas para luego. Yusuke les alcanzó rápidamente.

--- Muy bien, Botan nos dio un mapa del lugar- Yusuke sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y señaló un punto.- Tenemos que llegar aquí, en este lugar se encuentra la tal Tsunami.

Las otras cabezas se asomaron sobre el objeto para ver la ubicación exacta. El primero el reclamar fue Kuwabara.

--- ¡¡En pleno centro!! ¡¡En toda la mitad de... de... de esa cosa!!

--- Monte... --Corrigió el pelirrojo.

--- ¡¡ESO!!

--- Sí seguro. Como Genkai --Se burló el menor. Recibió una mirada acusadora de parte de sus compañeros.

--- Cómo sea, andando --Acotó Kurama encaminándose en la dirección señalada por el mapa seguido por los otros.

--- zzzz... u.u... -se había quedado semidormida en la banca, sostenía todavía la aguja y la cabeza que había hecho estaba casi lista.

--- ¡Señorita Pérez! -llamó Hakimoto, la chica saltó del susto.

--- ¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAH!! OO ¡¡ESTOY DESPIERTA!! --Denisse volteó rápidamente y volvió a asustarse al encontrarse al ver la cara de Hakimoto. Ciertamente no era ni nunca sería su profesor favorito.-- Pro-pro-profesor... oou hola... ¿Qué se le ofrece?

--- ¿Qué cree que necesito? A su salón, ¡AHORA! --Bramó molesto.

--- ¿¿EEEH?? ¡¡SIIIIIIII!!! . --Denisse recogió sus cosas, y salió corriendo hacia el aula de clase.

--- Pero... --Denisse se detuvo-- No me toca clase con él o.o hum...--sacó su horario de clases- No, no me toca con el temible Hakimoto.

El profesor Hakimoto se acercó y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Denisse.

--- Necesito hablar contigo Pérez...-murmuró fríamente.

Hakimoto y Denisse se dirigieron hacia un salón vacío, el primero cerró la puerta. Denisse se puso nerviosa, no se sentía segura con la actitud del profesor. Había oído de maestros que se aprovechaban de sus alumnas... ¿sería él uno de ellos?. Hakimoto se sentó en el escritorio y cruzó brazos y piernas. Denisse tomó asiento en uno de los bancos.

--- Tu amiga Irina... -inició Hakimoto.

--- ¿Irina? -Denisse suspiró- ¿qué tiene Iri-chan?

--- Ella es un peligro -dijo Hakimoto cortante.

--- ¿Eh? --no comprendió lo que quizo decir con ello-- ¿A qué se refiere? Ella no...

--- ¡¡SI LO ES, ES UN PELIGRO!! PARA TI Y PARA TODOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

El grito aturdió a la chica que se sobresaltó de nuevo gracias a ello.

--- ¡Ella no es ninguna amenaza para nadie! ¡Iri-chan es mi amiga! --Denisse se paró del banco.

--- Siéntese de nuevo --Demandó el profesor-- De aquí no se va hasta que me oiga. ¿Entendido?

--- Lo siento... ¡pero no lo haré! Irina es de confianza, no sé debajo de qué piedra sacó que ella es una mala influencia, pero no le creo o.ó -dijo firmemente con el cejo fruncido, aunque sus manos temblaban sus palabras no.

--- ¿Qué te asegura que ella es de confianza? ¿Ha hecho algo verdaderamente -Recalcó la palabra- de valor por ti?

--- ¡SI! ¡Ella ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y me ha ayudado muchas veces! Usted ha conocido muy poco a Irina, y por eso está en un error...- exclamó la chica.

--- ¿Sí? --Retó con un tono suave-- ¿Qué te dice que ella no es lo que supuestamente aparenta? ¿Por qué se ha acercado a ti y no a los demás? ¿Qué les ve a ellos y a ti? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

--- Yo...yo... --Denisse bajó la cabeza.

--- Respóndame ahora Pérez con el mismo atrevimiento con que lo hizo antes...

--- Esa muchacha no es de confianza, demasiado extraña y desencajada. Algo oculta y usted lo sabe... -Alzó un poco la cabeza, como gesto de superioridad- Lo mejor es que se aleje de ella cuanto antes...

--- ¡Sólo porque una persona es diferente no es razón para que sea alguien problemática!... yo... ¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE QUIERO MUCHO A IRI-CHAN! ¡¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y NUNCA DUDARÉ DE ELLA!! --Gritó, con una mirada de seguridad al profesor Hakimoto.

--- Ya veo...-Hakimoto se calmó, y tomó una pose altanera- ¿Y qué harías si te dijera que oí rumores de algunos alumnos de que Peña se metió a tu apartamento hace una hora?- Hakimoto se cruzó de brazos.

--- ¿Qué? -inquirió la castaña.

--- Jajajajaja lo que oíste, unas alumnas se encontraban cuchicheando algo sobre que Irina Peña había entrado al apartamento de Denisse Pérez y se puso a destruír todo -Hakimoto esbozó una sonrisa enferma, parecía disfrutar ver cada centímetro de angustia de la chica.

--- Ahh... aaaah... con un demonio... ¿porqué no... Ponen escaleras eléctricas aquí?... aaah... -jadeó Kuwabara, cayendo al piso y tomando aire -De verdad me he oxidado... ¿no opinas lo mismo Urameshi?... ¿Urameshi?-

--- Es aquí, hemos llegado al templo de Tsunami- señaló Yusuke en el mapa que le había dado Botan, claramente no se veía nada cansado. Los chicos se encontraban enfrente de un enorme portón con muchos adornos dorados y letras antiguas.

--- ¡¡URAMESHI!! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ESTÁS AGOTADO!- exclamó Kuwabara a punto de explotar.

Sin embargo, antes de que un Kuwabara muy rabioso se le echara encima a Yusuke, alguien arrojó una roca a la cabeza del cabello zanahoria. Kuwabara cayó al suelo por el impacto.

--- ¡Kuwabara! -gritó Yusuke, buscando inmediatamente al causante de la agresión.

--- ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió Kurama, que se acercó a Kuwabara a ayudarlo a levantarse.

--- Puff... baka...-murmuró Hiei, con los brazos cruzados.

--- ¡¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE ENANO?!! ¡¡POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA ALGUIEN ME LANZÓ UNA PIEDRA!! ¡¡PUDE HABER MUERTO!!- gritó a Hiei, tomando la piedra entre sus manos y destruyéndola- ¡¡¿Quién fue?!! ¡¡¿QUIEEEN?!!-

Una leve risa se oyó de fondo, alertando a los visitantes de tener compañía. Otra piedra se asomó hacia el grupo con intención de golpear otra cabeza, y así hizo. Esta vez, le toco al menor del grupo recibir su "coquito".

--- ¡¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!! -gritó molesto Hiei que desenvainó su katana.

--- Los dos son tan cabezas-duras que dudo que mueran por que les peguen con piedras... de seguro se trata de niños haciendo travesuras ¬¬ -comentó Yusuke

Las risas se hicieron estridentes al ver la poca paciencia de quienes recién llegaban... y ni se imaginaban lo que les esperaba a sus manos. Sonrió en la oscuridad leve de su resguardo.

--- ¡En el árbol!- dijo Kurama, sacando su látigo de rosas y lanzando unos cuantos cortes en el árbol de donde provenían las risas.

La figura estaba por caer al suelo, sin embargo sus reflejos fueron mayores y saltó hacia otro árbol. Momentos después profirió un silbido, el cual ocasionó que muchos gatos salieran de todos los lugares posibles.

--- ¡¿GATOS?! ¿De dónde salieron? -dijo Yusuke, volteaba a todos lados y lo único que veía era a la manada de s con ojos brillantes y amarillos.

--- Ahora gatitos -la figura volvió a emitir el silbido desde lo alto del árbol- ¡Ataquen!

Los gatos se lanzaron sobre los chicos, sacando sus garras y mostrando sus colmillos. Comenzaron su ataque de aruñar y maltratarlos tanto como pudieran y siendo tan numerosos, no saldrían bien librados a menos que los fueran a herir de alguna manera, para quitárselos de encima.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Denles su merecido! -animaba la pequeña figura, viendo todo aquello con diversión.

Mientras eso, Yusuke se quitó a unos cuantos gatos de encima de la cara y pecho y disparó un pequeño Rei-gun cortando la rama donde estaba la figura que llamó a los gatos.

Esta vez, no logró saltar a otro árbol y la figura cayó al piso de sentón.

-¡¡Auuuh!! -se quejó ésta, sobándose en salva-sea-la-parte.

Los gatos detuvieron el salvaje ataque y fueron a cerciorarse de que su dueño se encontrara bien.

--- Pero es un niño...- dijo Kurama, viendo a su pequeño agresor.

--- ¡¡Te equivocas!! ¡Soy una niña!- gritó la chica poniéndose de pie. Su rostro tenía rasgos felinos, su cabello igual... era blanco con las puntas negras, tenía ojos del mismo color de los s y no aparentaba tener más de 8 años.

La niña, parecía de verdad un gato.

(N/A Espe: (¿Y qué esperabas? insolente ¬¬ XD)

--- ¿Porqué nos atacas? ¡No te hemos hecho nada niña! -se quejó Yusuke, viendo con cuidado todos los rasguños, algunos profundos otros no.

--- ¡Lo que hicieron es haberse acercado a este lugar!- contestó la niña poniéndose adelanta de la entrada e impidiendo el paso.- ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí! ¡Éste no es lugar para monstruos como ustedes!-

Los gatos gruñeron o algo parecido ante la agresividad de la chica como apoyo

--- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Hiei guardando su katana y relajándose un poco. ¿Qué tanto podría hacer esa chiquilla?

--- ¿Qué te importa? ¡Enano cabezón! ¬¬ -dijo la niña.

--- Mira niña... -Comenzó amenazando a la chica y enfadándose rápidamente.

--- ¡Calma Hiei! u ¡no pelees con una niña! -trató de calmarlo Kurama.- Por favor, si te hemos ofendido de algún modo perdónanos... pero de verdad necesitamos entrar a este templo, no queremos ocasionar problemas...

---...tú... -la pequeña se quedó mirando a Kurama- ...tú hueles bien...

--- ¡Mikage! ¿Qué significa este alboroto? -un joven que venía del templo se acercó caminando hacia donde ellos.

--- ¡Hermano!... -la niña corrió hacia el chico, y lo abrazó.- ¡Son extraños que quieren entrar al templo!

El mayor miró a su hermana menor y seguidamente a los visitantes, analizándolos por un momento y por consecuencia, poner nervioso a Kuwabara.

Era un chico alto, bien parecido, Tenía el mismo color de pelo de su hermana pequeña, y el mismo color de ojos.

--- ¿Los estuviste atacando, Mikage? -inquirió el chico mirando acusadoramente a su hermana.

---... Si... pero... es que no son humanos... ¡Y dijiste que hay algunos seres muy malos afuera!... así que traté de ayudarte... perdóname hermano -Mikage dijo esto entre sollozos, sin soltar a su hermano.

Suspiró pesadamente y acarició los cabellos de su hermana.

--- ¿Qué buscan? -Preguntó a los extraños, mirándolos fijamente.

--- No venimos a lastimar a nadie, ni a hacer algo malo, solo queremos hablar con una tal Tsunami -dijo Yusuke- ¡Por favor, déjennos ver a Tsunami, necesitamos hablar con ella!-

--- Eso es imposible... -murmuró el chico, bajando la mirada.

--- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! -Yusuke se desesperó, ¿viajaron todo eso para nada?

--- Porque Tsunami... está muerta -dijo el chico, su hermana junto a él empezó a llorar más.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Tomeru No Apocalipsis**

**CAPÌTULO OCHO**

AUTORAS: EsperanzaKapranos, Denisse-Chan

SECCIÓN: Animé. "Yuyu Hakusho"

GÉNERO: Romance. Humor. Batalla. Acción

Resumen: 2 Chicas totalmente opuestas son elegidas para proteger algo… se aventuran a un viaje a Japón donde consiguen amor, muerte, destrucción y muchas sorpresas… ¿Te atreverías a seguirles o tal vez, preferirías seguir ignorando el peligro que corre el mundo una vez más?

N/AS (Nota de la Autoras): Ninguno de los personajes del animé Yuyu Hakusho nos pertenecen, sólo aquellos que no salen en el animé y manga son de nuestra autoría.

Después de aquel viaje, aquellos arañazos y otras heridas... recibían semejante sorpresa por noticia. El dolor desapareció en el instante en que oyeron aquellas palabras, y retornó con más fuerza al ver a ambos hermanos llorar amargamente. Sus corazones se encogieron y comprendieron el dolor.

Permanecieron en silencio durante los instantes en que ellos lloraban, hasta que se hubieran calmado y recuperado su postura inicial.

--- Por favor, pasen a nuestra casa... pocas personas conocían a mi madre... Les diré lo que necesiten saber- los hermanos les indicaron que los siguieran y los encaminaron hacia el templo.

En la misma habitación sombría, donde los malignos seres solían tramar sus planes y proyectos, se encontraba uno de los integrantes de ese grupo caminando en círculos.

--- ¡Riuji! -lo llamó Kurayami, la actitud del nombrado le desesperaba.

El chico se acercó hasta el otro.

--- Dígame Señor Kurayami...

--- Por favor deja de caminar en círculos, me molesta... -Kurayami se sobó la sien y cerró los ojos, de por si ya estaba intrigado esperando que llegara Jigoku con el "paquete".

El chico atendió el llamado y se quedó quieto en un punto cercano a su jefe. De inmediato llegó el gordito por la puerta con una caja en sus manos, que estaba sellada. Se acercó más que Riuji a Kurayami y le extendió los brazos ofreciéndole la caja.

--- Señor Kurayami, lo prometido es deuda... aquí la tiene- rió entre dientes Jigoku.

--- Bien... -Kurayami tomó la caja- Aunque no me convence mucho esto, cuento con que funcione Jigoku -murmuró unas cuantas palabras en un idioma extraño, un aura de color verde empezó a rodear su cuerpo y acto seguido los sellos que contenía la caja se rompieron.

Kurayami le entregó la caja a Riuji y éste la puso en el suelo. Una nube de humo se desprendió del libro y unas cuantas descargas irrumpieron en el lugar. Al disiparse el humo, una figura femenina apareció frente a ellos.

--- Bienvenida de nuevo...-Kurayami sonrió-... Décès-

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, ella tenía el cabello muy largo y de color grisáceo, sus ojos eran de un negro azabache y profundo (como su alma), vestía un elegante vestido, guantes y unas botas.

--- Veo que ya tienes tu propio cuerpo -comentó Kurayami.

--- Jeje... si, aunque el cuerpo de la mocosa no me quedaba nada mal...- dijo el demonio femenino vanidosamente- ¿Y con quien tengo el gusto?-

--- Con Kurayami, Señorita... -Le tomó de la mano y se la besó. Riuji hizo una mueca de asco y el gordito (nada amable xD) sonrió de triunfo.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo y más ampliamente, gustosa por el trato que se le daba. El azuleño (XD) sonrió de igual manera más no por los mismos motivos.

--- Bienvenida a nuestro grupo...

--- Kurayami, yo te serviré- dijo Dècés, al momento que Kurayami le soltase la mano-... Sólo necesito arreglar un asunto pendiente con una mocosa y sus amigos idiotas- murmuró con rencor.

--- ¡Qué casualidad! Nosotros tenemos un objetivo parecido... Dime, ¿cómo se llama la chica en cuestión?

--- No recuerdo muy bien... la otra tipa le decía algo como Iri-chan o como sea...- dijo Décès con gran indiferencia.

--- Entiendo, creo que esto acierta mi sospecha -Sonrió- La chica es una Sei-Kagi, ¿no?

--- ¡¡Si!! Hablamos de la misma odiosa mujer, la Jigoku no Kagi -bufó Décès

--- ¡Muy bien! -Dijo animado- Contamos con tu apoyo, y tú con el nuestro

Décès miró con agrado a Kurayami, volteó a ver a los miembros restantes. Le sonrió a Riuji pero éste le devolvió una mirada fría e indiferente. Y ni se molestó en tratar de socializar con Jigoku.

--- Esto será divertido...-murmuró Kurayami, cogiendo su tan afamado vaso con vino.

--- ¡¡Profesor Hakimoto!! -una chica entró de golpe al aula, interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban el profesor y Denisse.- ¡¡El departamento de Pérez está...!! -la chica notó la presencia de Denisse- ¡¡Pérez!! ¡¡Tu departamento!! ¡¡Tienes que verlo!!

Hakimoto sonrió triunfante. Denisse lentamente volteó a mirar a su compañera. Tardaba en asimilar la información. ¿Sería acaso que...?

--- ¡Vamos chica, apresúrate! -Le animó un poco preocupada.

--- Eh... si- murmuró Denisse, levantándose de su asiento.

Rápidamente fue llevada a su departamento, para que viera que le había sucedido. Seguidas por el profesor Hakimoto que extrañamente sonreía.

--- ¿Qué?... -Denisse entró a su habitación y no podía creer lo que veía.

Toda la habitación se encontraba deshecha, las hojas de sus libretas arrancadas y tiradas en el piso, su ropa igual, cortinas rasgadas, en todas las paredes se encontraba escrito con rojo la palabra "Desesperante", dio unos cuantos pasos y vio una hoja rota sobre una mesa, la tomó entre sus manos y vio con suma tristeza lo que era... un dibujo, un dibujo de una flor que le había hecho a Irina cuando estaban en la preparatoria... hecho trizas.

--- No... Esto no es verdad... -unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

--- Fiuuuuu -silbó el profesor, el cuarto estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

--- ¡Profesor! -Reclamó indignada una de las tantas alumnas que se encontraban allí de metiches, entre ellas Sayuki muy bien escondida.

--- Muchacha insolente -Dijo el profesor molesto por no poder jactarse a sus anchas del mal que acosaba a Denisse, deshecha en el suelo de su apartamento en igual condiciones. Se dio media vuelta y dio dos pasos para hablar luego- ¿Ves, que tengo la razón Pérez? No te conviene estar con ella -Dijo en un susurro y se marchó de allí.

--- No es cierto... ¡no es cierto!... ¡¡no es cierto!! -empezó a llorar amargamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no quería creerlo... y sin embargo, Irina era la única que tenía una copia de la llave del apartamento, y solo ella tenía el dibujo que le había regalado, la letra en las paredes era de Irina... ¿entonces?

Irina venía un tanto apresurada y con unos cuantos libros en los brazos y escuchó unos cuántos murmullos y seguidamente mientras fue subiendo descubrió una gran concentración de estudiantes cerca de donde vivía Denisse. Se acercó y los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, haciéndola sentir incomoda y molesta.

Irina se hizo espacio poniendo su famosa mala cara y todo el mundo se alejó como cucaracha del veneno. Se adentró y vio a unas compañeras de clases de la castaña se acercó más y... ¡que desastre! Los libros se le cayeron al suelo magullando sus pies. El apartamento destrozado, hojas por todos lados y letras en rojo... que por un momento debido a sus tormentos de la niñez, le parecieron sangre dando un grito sin abrir demasiado la boca. El pánico atacó a las personas que comenzaron a dispersarse sin saber el motivo del grito. Corrió hasta Denisse y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Denisse no contestó, no se movió, no hizo nada. Seguía con el dibujo destrozado en las manos.

--- ¿De-de... Denisse? -Le preguntó preocupada, se arrodilló al lado de ella, sin notar el dibujo en sus manos- ¿Denisse? -Le volvió a preguntar, esperó unos segundos y no respondió, ni le miró o siquiera pestañeo. Se colocó frente a ella aún arrodillada y le zarandeo- ¡DENISSE! ¡DENISSE! -Le comenzó a gritar siendo presa de un pánico.

--- No... No es verdad... ¿verdad?- habló finalmente Denisse, con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar- Tú no... Hiciste esto... no fuiste tú...- miró fijamente los ojos de su amiga, sin parar de llorar- ...el profesor Hakimoto... está equivocado... ¿verdad?-

La cara de la morena se desfiguró.- ¿¡Cómo es la cosa!? -Gruño en casi un grito- ¡LO MATARÉ! -Dijo enojada más no con odio. Dudaba conocer ese sentimiento.- Claro que no Denisse. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de ello? -Le preguntó más calmada mirando dulcemente a su amiga- Te dejas influenciar demasiado por la gente...

--- Sí... ¿verdad?... -sonrió débilmente, una lágrima cayó en el viejo dibujo. La multitud no se apartaba del lugar, trataban de entender qué había pasado allí.

--- ¡Pero yo te vi entrar al departamento de Pérez!- dijo una compañera que estaba cerca de ellas.

--- ¿Qué? Yo he estado en clases -Le reclamó molesta y sacó su horario. Los viernes era todo el día hasta las 6pm, se lo tendió y mostró- ¿A qué horas eh?

--- Pues hace rato... ¡pero yo de verdad te vi! -insistió la chica

--- ¡Yo también te vi! -aulló Sayuki.

La chica seguía incrédula y bajó el brazo con el horario. Lo guardó automáticamente. Miró a Denisse sin ninguna expresión en especial. Tenía miedo de la respuesta a la pregunta que le haría.

--- ¿Crees en su palabra? ¿Crees en ellas o en mí?

--- Yo...-murmuró cabizbaja- yo... creo en...-su voz se entrecortaba-... no se

Denisse se tapó la boca al decir eso, y abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer lo que había dicho, claro que ella creía en su mejor amiga...

Suspiró pesadamente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se levantó un poco satisfecha de que no le hubiera dado una respuesta directa en su elección pero también le dolió en parte el que no supiera. Le comprendería, intentaría comprenderle de que, estaba fuera de sus cabales en ese momento y que quizás no era muy consiente de nada. Miró a las chicas fríamente y llevándoselas por delante salió de allí recogiendo sus libros y se perdió en los terrenos de la Universidad

--- Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Tetsuo y ésta es mi hermana menor Mikage -se presentó el joven. Todos se encontraban en el interior del templo, hogar de los dos hermanos.- Pero será mejor ir al grano... ustedes están aquí porque necesitan la ayuda de nuestra madre... me gustaría saber la causa.

Dentro del templo se encontraban los gatos, mirando silenciosamente a los visitantes. La pequeña Mikage también los vigilaba.

Cada uno se presentó respectivamente y dieron a conocer el motivo por el cuál estaban allí.

--- Ésta es la marca... -Yusuke le extendió el pequeño papel- Genkai nos aseguró que tu madre sabría algo de esto...

--- ¡La marca de la oscuridad! -se asombró Tetsuo, al ver detenidamente la marca malévola.- Esta es una marca, antes utilizada en ritos de magia negra, era propiedad de un grupo muy poderoso y misterioso... además de peligroso... ¿dónde la consiguieron?-

--- Lo hemos hallado por casualidad luego de una batalla inesperada, en casa de mi maestra Genkai -Dijo lentamente Yusuke con toda la seriedad que ameritaba el asunto. Los otros tres asintieron.

--- Mi madre los hubiera ayudado mas que yo, lo lamento, pero es lo único que se...- Tetsuo les regresó la marca.-...El clan de Liu tambien debe de estar involucrado en esto...- murmuró.

--- ¿El clan de Liu? -Se extrañó Yusuke.

--- ¿Pudieras... cedernos esa información? -Inquirió Kurama.

--- Claro... mi madre pertenecía al clan de Liu, y mi padre también. Es un grupo que se dedica a arreglar los asuntos de su señora Liu, la tengoku no kagi...- dijo Tetsuo.

--- ¡¿La Tengoku no kagi?! -gritaron todos a coro. Los s se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a maullar.

--- ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo podemos llegar a ella?- inquirió Hiei.

--- No lo se, hace mucho que no oigo de Liu, desapareció hace 18 años... -Tetsuo bajó la cabeza.

--- ¿Porqué?... entonces ella está...-murmuró Yusuke

---...muerta -terminó Tetsuo- ...o eso es lo que se cree

--- ¡Cielos! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAREMOS AHORA?!- Kuwabara gritó desesperado.

--- No tienes por qué gritar Kuwabara -Le dijo Hiei fastidiado con el entrecejo arrugado- En todo caso -Se cruzó de brazos- deberíamos investigar... ¿no?

--- ¿Investigar que, Hiei? -lo cortó Yusuke- Si ya no está... si ya nadie sabe de ella... entonces ya no existe...

--- Sin embargo- Kurama comentó en voz baja- Todavía cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que siga viva, no debemos de darnos por vencidos. Lo primero que haremos será consultar en el mundo Espiritual. ¿Les parece bien?-

---...Si- respondió Yusuke

--- Kurama, tú siempre al rescate ¿no es cierto?- molestó Kuwabara, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Kurama.

--- Si, si... -Le siguió el juego ignorando ese golpecito en su brazo.

--- Si saben algo... por favor, avísenos -Declaró Tetsuo con una leve esperanza.

--- ¡Yo voy con ustedes! -dijo de repente Mikage, exaltando a los pequeños gatos. Su hermano volteó a mirarla con inquietud.

--- ¿Estás segura?

--- ¿Por qué no? -Abogó Hiei.

--- ¿Por qué habría de dejarla ir con ustedes? Puede ser peligroso

--- La cuidaremos bien... -Sonrió Kurama.

--- ¿Y tú desde cuando apoyas a alguien? ¬w¬ -Inquirió Kuwabara casi que encima de Hiei.

--- No molestes...

--- ¡No lo hago por ustedes, tontos!-espetó la niña sacándoles la lengua- Lo hago... porque mamá hubiera querido eso...

--- Qué carácter... -Murmuró el más pequeño del grupo, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos.

--- Jajaja podrías adoptarla, se parecen tanto... así tú e Irina tendrían una "hija"- bromeó Kuwabara riéndose por lo bajo.

A Kurama le salió una gota en la cabeza, de vergüenza más que todo.

--- Mikage... ¿estás segura de esto? -Repitió su hermano mayor, ante la breve interrupción anterior.

--- ¡Sí hermano! -asintió Mikage.

--- Hermano... confía en mí, ¿si? no me trates como a una niña chiquita -dijo Mikage.

--- ¿Qué dices, Yusuke?- le preguntó Tetsuo a Urameshi.

Yusuke asintió serio y Kurama sonrió.

--- Otra mocosa más al grupo, aparte de Kuwabara -Dijo burlón.

--- ¡Oye! ¬¬ ¿a quien le dices mocosa?- contestó molesta la niña.

---...Mikage, está bien, también estoy seguro de que mamá estaría de acuerdo - dictaminó Tetsuo, el cual se levantó de la mesa- El tiempo está empeorando...-comentó al ver como empezaba a nublarse el cielo- Será mejor que se vayan de una vez.

Irina caminó hasta su departamento. Al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con la desgracia de que su compañera de hogar se encontraba cocinando su almuerzo. Suspiró.

--- ¿Se puede saber... que haces cocinando MI comida? -Le interrogó molesta desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, cruzada de brazos (N/A: ¿Se te hace conocido?).

--- Es MII comidaa -espetó Sayuki, indiferente a Irina.

--- Bah, olvídalo. No estoy de humor para discutir -Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su cuarto.

Sayuki se quedó boquiabierta al ver como se alejaba Irina sin reclamarle mas.

--- ¡WAOOO! La brujaa no me gritóo eeste díaa... ¿será que se le olvidoo que me corriooo?- se preguntó en voz alta la fresa.

Se detuvo ante sus gritos- ¿Algún problema con que esta bruja no este de humor? -Se volteó sonriendo un tanto extraño, macabro...- Si quieres te corro de nuevo con el rabo entre las patas como vil animal y tu comida por delante...

--- ¡¡AISH!! ¡¿CUAAL ES TU PROBLEMAAA?! -gritó a Irina con la espátula en la mano.

--- Tú y la mente incompetente que llevas dentro... -Un humo comenzó a salir de la cocina y la morena sonrió- Se te va a quemaarr -Se burló canturreando al final. Se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

--- ¡¡POR ESOOO NADIEE TE QUIEREEE!!- chilló la rubia al tomar unos guantes y sacar la comida quemada.

--- ¡¡Ni a ti, loca desquiciada! ¡Fresa amargada! -Gritó desde su cama.

--- ¡¡¡WAAAAA!!! ¡ESTO APESTAAA!- Sayuki salió corriendo del apartamento.

Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama cansada, al rato se volteó y acomodó mejor en la cama. Puso una mano en su frente, tapando levemente los ojos. Recordó entonces lo del dibujo de Denisse... Se incorporó lentamente y comenzó a revisar la habitación con cuidado, descubriendo, que habían hurgado hasta en la última de sus cosas...

--- ¡¿PERO QUE... QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡¡¿QUIEN HA SIDO?!! -Gritó indignada, volteando a todos lados.

Halló en su caja de zapatos personal: cartas, regalos en papel, etc. Destruidos en su totalidad, miraba incrédula dichas cosas, hasta que halló un trocito del dibujo de Denisse. Abrió más los ojos, siguió buscando los restos con la esperanza de que estuviera intacto pero no, estaba vuelvo casi en cenizas.

--- Cielos, Sutkino... parece ser que odias demasiado a esas mocosas... -rió Décès observando la U, desde el techo con una sonrisa divertida- Mira que hacer que se peleen entre ellas no está nada mal.

El rubio Sonrió- No has visto nada... esto es algo mínimo a cuando me enojo de verdad...

--- Huuuy, qué miedo...-se bufó Décès. Ciertamente no creía que un niño como él pudiera ser tan malvado... como ella- Ciertamente es demasiado inteligente el plan... atacarla desde su punto débil, a la Jigoku no kagi...

--- Sería lo más obvio, ¿no? Aún así hay mucho por hacer. Por ahora esperemos a ver que sucede

--- Está bien... -ambos personajes desaparecieron.

- ¿Porqué tenía que pasarme esto?- pensaba Denisse, recogiendo todo el desorden que quedó en su departamento- De seguro Irina está molesta conmigo por no creerle... no quiero que eso pase, es como mi hermana, pero me siento triste... -la chica terminó de barrer una parte del piso, volteó a ver el pequeño muñeco sin terminar que había estado haciendo y que gracias a Dios no sufrió ningún daño, lo tomó entre sus manos- ...necesito verte, necesito ver tu sonrisa... Suichi... ¿dónde estas?- pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el casi muñeco que abrazaba la chica.

Venían ya de regreso con Migake en el barco, a quién aprecía irle mal con eso del mar y las olas.. pero no era la única...

--- Se parecen demasiado... -comentó Yusuke mirando a unos mareados Mikage y Kuwabara- Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen... los tontos se marean en los barcos- se bufó Yusuke, sentado sobre una de las bancas.

--- Urrrraaaaameshiiiii... -murmuró Kuwabara dispuesto a propinarle unos golpes... pero se devolvió rápidamente a la borda del barco, con una cara pálida.

--- Jjajajajaja... ¿me ibas a decir algo, Kuwabara?- siguió burlándose Yusuke.

--- Ahora que lo pienso, tendremos alguna que otra dificultad con esa niña, Kurama- comentó Hiei, pero viendo que el chico pelirrojo no le puso atención, decidió ponerse frente a él- ¿Me estas escuchando?

--- ¿Hum? ¿Qué? ¿Qué decías, Hiei?

--- ¿Qué te sucede Kurama? estás algo distraído, diría que parecías Kuwabara pero ese es un insulto muy bajo ¬¬ -dijo Hiei, sin embargo Kuwabara no escuchó nada (estaba "recordando" lo que desayunó esa mañana XD).

--- Nada, nada... -Sonrió un poco ante la broma del otro- Dime, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

--- ¿Dónde se quedará a dormir esta niña? No podemos dejarla tirada en la calle... -argumentó, cruzándose de brazos.

--- ¡Claro que no!

--- Tal vez se pueda quedar con Genkai... -dijo Yusuke, al escuchar la conversación de Kurama y Hiei.

--- Hum. Quizás. Ninguno de nosotros puede cuidarla, y no creo que Keiko quiera una niña en casa con Yusuke...

--- Podría quedarse en la U, y ser la mascota -se rió Yusuke.

--- ¡TE OÍ! ¬¬ -gritó la niña, para después taparse la boca con cara de asco.

--- Está decidido, se quedará en casa de la maestra Genkai -dijo Yusuke. En ese momento todos divisaron el puerto de Tokio, pronto estarían en sus casas.

Nota: Este capitulo particularmente (Irina) no me ha gustado mucho. Le falto acción, pero será clave para algunas cosas. Si notan errores notificarlos para acomodarlos


End file.
